<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dark Angel by Freeinchains</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592547">The Dark Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeinchains/pseuds/Freeinchains'>Freeinchains</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Lot of Issues, Aftercare, Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel wing tattooes, Angst, Castiel in Love (Supernatural), Castiel is NOT a pedophile, Castiel is a crime lord, Castiel is a sadist, Castiel is really dangerous, Child Abuse, Dark Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Dean Winchester Has a Wing Kink, Dean is an orphan, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemas, Fisting, Gender non-conforming Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, M/M, Masochist Dean Winchester, Mental Health Issues, No Safeword, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Porn With Plot, Puppy Play, Rape, Scared Dean Winchester, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, THIS IS NOT HEALTHY BDSM, Takes place in New York City, Tattooed Castiel (Supernatural), Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Trans Dean Winchester, Trans Male Dean Winchester, Underage Dean Winchester, Underage Rape/Non-con, accidental daddy kink, force and fear, there will be so much fluff, this is not a healthy relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeinchains/pseuds/Freeinchains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak aka The Dark Angel is the most feared crime lord across the states. No one knows his real name but those closest to him. Dean Winchester is an orphan boy on the street and Castiel kidnaps him after saving his life and decides he likes to keep this little pet all to himself. He likes to think of himself as a stone-cold criminal but this little boy somehow crawls under the wire and nestles into Castiel's dark heart and warms it up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii. This is my first spn fic and I'm very excited about it. So I wrote this originally just for fun a few months ago, but decided to publish it. I have over 20K words already written and if you guys enjoy it and I get positive feedback (because it's a touchy topic) I'll upload more and more regularly.<br/>This fic is full of all sorts of warnings, from graphic description of violence to underage rape and non-con.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BANG and another filthy pig was dropped dead. He hated cops. No one got to fuck with his business. He turned around. The back alley was as dark and disgusting as he knew it to be. He sighed and put his Glock back into his holster resting on his hip and his machine gun on his shoulder. His long leather jacket was torn at the bottom. He rolled his eyes. He loved that jacket! It completed his ensemble as an intimidating crime King. The rest was his black cargo pants tucked into his black combat boots and his bullet belt wrapped around his upper body. He liked to go old-school sometimes and bring out the machine gun. He was the best shot he ever knew. He was alone in the alley with the five bodies he's just dropped. His men were gathering the shipment in the warehouse. He was excited about this one. It was a new generation of assault weapons. The market would eat this up. He lit up a cigarette and stood above his victory as he smoked and rested his feral blue gaze upon them. He was untouchable and he knew it. He loved the blood on his hands. Literally. He respected it. It was the blood of the people brave enough to stand up to him… and fail. He knew… </p><p>“NO NO let go of me. It wasn't me, I swear. I didn't steal it please Ahhhh” He heard shouting from the other end of the alley. </p><p>“You little asshole. I'm gonna kill you. Comeere” there was a man's voice. The little figure, presumably, the thief was running towards him. He tripped over one of the dead bodies and sprawled on the ground. He whimpered in pain, looked to see what was it he tripped over and upon seeing the lifeless body in the weak lighting of the alley, he shouted in fear and tried to scoot away. The small figure froze upon seeing The Dark Angel and the other man too. Castiel raised an eyebrow at both of them. The man clutched the back of the kid's sweater pulling them back. “You're coming with me” </p><p>“No no no let me go. I'm not coming back, leave me alone. I didn't steal anything” The kid squirmed as hard as possible to free himself but he was too small and powerless. </p><p>“That's enough” Castiel decided to interfere. </p><p>They both stopped moving at his demanding growl. </p><p>Suddenly the man pulled out a knife putting it under the kid's throat. The kid was wearing a hoodie so no face was visible. “Fuck off. This little shit is a thief” </p><p>“Is that true now? Are you a thief?” He walked closer to them. He could hear the kid's frightened breathing. </p><p>“no” the shaky voice came out. Or was it a she?! Hard to tell.</p><p>“There you go. Leave the kid alone.” He murmured dangerously. </p><p>The man hesitated. “Who the fuck do you think you are? YOU are coming with me” He said the last sentence to the kid pulling him back walking away. “You're so dead, you little bitch” </p><p>Castiel watched them walk away. He sighed, not knowing why he was making that decision but doing it anyway, he threw his cigarette butt away, pulled out his Glock and… Bang. The man was dropped with a bullet in his head and his knife falling onto the ground making a loud noise which echoed through the cold night. He slowly walked towards the kid who was completely still at this point. He was one step behind the kid. </p><p>“Turn around” </p><p>He was obeyed. He reached and pulled the hood back. He couldn't exactly decipher the gender but the kid looked very feminine. Sandy blond curls down to his neck, piercing green eyes flashing at him. Young and very beautiful. The kid looked barely over 17. </p><p>“What did you steal?” He asked quietly. </p><p>The kid swallowed in fear. “N-nothing” and mumbled. </p><p>“Now now, you don't wanna lie to me, little girl.” </p><p>She suddenly looked up and stared into his eyes angrily muttering “I'm not a girl” </p><p>He was slightly taken aback by the sudden surge of the kid's fire and bravery. </p><p>“You still wouldn't wanna lie to me. Do you know who I am?” </p><p>“yes” </p><p>“Yes, what?” He cupped the kid's face in his hand. The kid stared back again. Brave little thing.</p><p>“Yes, sir. You're The Dark Angel” </p><p>“Good girl.” </p><p>The kid suddenly pushed him away, or at least tried to and yelled “I said I'm not a girl.” and stood there with fire in his emerald eyes. Castiel considered the kid for a second. “I can see the bump of your titts through your hoodie.” He smirked. </p><p>“What, so everyone with bumpy titts is a girl?” The kid challenged. </p><p>This was the first time ever he didn't really have an answer! </p><p>“What are you then?” This was becoming annoying! </p><p>“I'm a… not a girl. I'm a boy. A trans boy.” He looked down. </p><p>“Ok, trans boy. Back to my original question. What did you steal? And Don't even think about lying to me.” He threatened. </p><p>“50 bucks” He mumbled. </p><p>“He was gonna kill you for 50 bucks?” He raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“I don't assume the king of crime knows poverty.” He sneered. </p><p>This kid was bad for his anger issues! </p><p>“You know what the King of crime knows very well?” He said and gazed at the dead body and then back at the kid. He looked frightened again. </p><p>“Good. You need to learn your place. Let's go” he said and started walking. </p><p>“Go where? I'm not going anywhere with you.” </p><p>Castiel smirked, bent down, picked the kid off the ground and onto his other shoulder. “Shut up or I'll send you where I sent your friend.” </p><p>And the kid went still. </p><p> </p><p>He blindfolded the kid before throwing him in the back of his van and getting in after his men. No one asked him anything about who this kid was, and there was no exchange of info in front of him. His men knew better than to question him.</p><p> They were back to his lair, he took the kid and walked him to his own personal bunker. This was home. It wasn't fancy. Castiel wasn't into the flashy display of wealth. It was a huge room with a large bed in the middle and a few closets and safes and a large master bathroom, a desk, a table and a few chairs around the room along with a large comfortable sofa. The room was cold to the feeling, intimidating and not very well lit.<br/>He took the blindfold off the kid and threw him on the sofa. The kid stared around, horrified. “Wh-where am I?” his small voice cracked. </p><p>“My home” He replied shortly while taking off his leather trenchcoat, then his bullet belt and then his shirt. He caught the kid staring at his muscled up tanned torso. He subtly flexed his pecs and didn't miss the kid squeezing his legs together. He raised an eyebrow which made the kid blush madly and look away. </p><p>“How old are you?” He asked. </p><p>“um… Nine-nineteen” </p><p>“I thought we established that you shouldn't lie to me” He said as he slowly approached the kid and sat right next to him on the sofa. He heard the kid swallow in fear. </p><p>“Sixteen” He sighed. The kid was staring directly at his pecs. This was cute and quite flattering. He knew he was hot and he was well aware that people thoroughly enjoyed getting fucked by him but the way this kid was staring… was something else. </p><p>“What's your name?” </p><p>“Dean” </p><p>“Pretty name for a pretty boy.” He smiled at the kid who blushed again and looked down. </p><p>“So you like staring at my pecs, but not my face?” He asked with a playful tone. </p><p>“I… N-no. I d..” </p><p>“Do you want to touch them, Dean?” He asked. </p><p>“I… Pro’ly shouldn't.. I… I'm a kid” </p><p>He smirked and suddenly got up from the couch. “You're right. You're too little to be allowed to touch me, I should tie you up perhaps” he heard Dean gasp in fear. Castiel enjoyed scaring people. Call him a sadist! He sometimes thought the reason he loved doing what he did for a living was primarily to scare everyone around him. It was fun watching powerful grown men frightened by him, but this little thing's fear... Oh, this child's fear was doing things to him. He walked to the table, poured himself some scotch and downed it in one go. </p><p>“You look like you could use a shower though.” He said to the kid who looked terrified. It was a cute look on him. </p><p>“Why am I here… Sir?” He sounded demanding but added the last word after seeing the dangerous look on Castiel's face. </p><p>“You're here because that's where I want you to be.” He explained simply. He went to his closet, grabbed a towel and one of his own t-shirts and threw them at the kid. “Bathroom’s right there. Go take a shower and get cleaned. I don't have little boy's clothes but this is better than the dirty old piece of goth rag you're wearing now.” </p><p>The kid stared at him, confused, but decided to obey anyway. </p><p>Castiel heard the water running after a minute. He slowly walked towards the bathroom, slightly cracked the door open and saw the kid under the spray of water with his eyes closed. He had a small luscious figure. Perky little titts, flawless freckled pale skin and his tiny pussy slightly visible from between his bubble butt, the curve of his hips was perfect for grabbing onto and fucking him into the mattress. The Dark Angel quietly took the boy's clothes and shut the door, sat at the table, crossed his ankles on the table and started playing with his butterfly knife. He was hard. Of course, he was! He couldn't think about anything other than ruining this kid in his bed. After a good fifteen minutes the bathroom door opened and the kid was out. Castiel's t-shirt was like an oversized dress on him! It was so cute. The kid was about two times smaller than Castiel.</p><p>“Come sit here.” He gestured towards his lap. </p><p>The kid hesitated momentarily but walked to him. Castiel helped him settle into his lap. </p><p>“Who was the man I killed?” </p><p>“foster brother.” he said and moved a bit, Castiel smirked knowing the kid could feel his erection. “thanks for saving my life back there. I-I think I'll go now, just… Just need my clothes” </p><p>“come on now, sweetheart. It's too late for a little boy such as yourself to be outside. Plus, you don't know where you are, do you? I can keep you safe here” He said with a soothing low voice while holding the kid close. He could smell his own shampoo on the boy mixed with the boy's own scent and it was divine. The kid was scared and there was really no room for resistance so he just nodded. </p><p>“Good boy. Let's take you to bed and keep you safe.” He took the overly confused kid to his bed and started chaining one of his wrists to the bed. He couldn't use regular handcuffs because they'd be too big for Dean and he could get out. </p><p>“My men are out the door ready to hurt you if you attempt to escape. This is for your own safety. I will be back in a few minutes.” He told the kid as he left him there and went to take a shower. His hard-on wouldn't go down and a small part of him thought about how wrong this was. The thought made him hornier. Thinking about that chained up little doll in bed who had no escape and Castiel could do literally anything to him. He wanted to force himself inside the little thing and have him cry from the pain of taking his cock. He wondered if the kid was tight and if he's had sex before. He really wanted to know that. He dried himself with a towel and walked back into the bedroom. The kid was laying in bed facing away from him and curled in on himself and Castiel was even thirstier for him after getting a close look at his cute ass. He lay naked behind the kid, put one arm underneath the kid's head and wrapped his arms around him. The kid went stiff in fear. “Shhhh it's ok. You're ok. Relax… I'm being very nice. Relax and all will be good.” </p><p>The kid could definitely feel his erection poking him in the back. “Please don't hurt me… p-please” he begged and tried to shift away which was impossible because the little thing was completely trapped. Castiel had his forearm over the boy's throat and was holding the kid's wrist tightly and he hooked one leg between the kid’s legs. Poor thing had no leverage. He was just hopelessly struggling which got Castiel even hotter for him. He began slightly choking the kid with his forearm and whispering in his ear. </p><p>“If you keep fighting, it'll hurt. I want to be nice, sweetheart. Calm down and you'll feel better… Shhhh...yes like that, good boy.” he said and left a small kiss on the kid's ear. He slowly moved his other hand between the kid’s legs and… he started laughing. “Awww… You’re a little freak, aren't you? Look how wet you are. I love this.” he slowly moved his fingers up and down the wet slit and enjoyed how the kid’s noises slightly changed to little pleasure sounds. He started rubbing his little clit with two fingers. “See baby? Your little body is betraying you. Look how much you love this” He murmured and rubbed his clit faster. The kid wasn't struggling anymore. Just pretty little choked up noises. He could tell the kid was close. “It's ok, baby. You can come for me.” He said and stuck his middle finger inside the kid for the first time which sent the kid reeling and made Castiel hiss air. The hot little hole was so impossibly tight! He just kept his finger in and curled it while rubbing his clit with his thumb. The kid screamed and tried to arch his back but couldn't move at all. “Oh dear God, you're tight, little one. Come for me. I wanna feel your little pussy come all over my finger.” and then it happened. He started coming so hard and Castiel felt the tiny pussy squeezing and sucking his finger in and he knew how much he needed that feeling around his cock. The kid now seemed to be in a state of shock, bliss and fear all at once. He looked like he was about to melt. Castiel slightly loosened his grip on the kid. </p><p>“Look at me” </p><p>His order was obeyed. Those big beautiful fear-filled green jewels stared up at him and they did things to Castiel's primal instincts. He still had his finger inside. “Do you feel my finger inside your little hole?” He asked and curled his finger around. The kid nodded with an open mouth. “You like it there, don't you?” it was more of a smug statement. “I know you do. Your little body can't lie to me” He began slowly pulling out his finger when the little hole spasmed around him one more time. “Awww, you don't want it out. You like my finger raping you.” He whispered menacingly and held his very wet finger in front of the kid’s face before licking it clean. “Hmm… Delicious.” The kid seemed to be very scared and shocked by what just happened and what his body just did which raised some questions. </p><p>“Have you had sex before?” </p><p>The kid shook his head no. </p><p>“How do you usually make yourself come?” </p><p>The kid stared up at him in confusion. </p><p>Then it hit him. “Was this the first time you had an orgasm or that something was inside you?”</p><p>The kid nodded and looked away, blushing. </p><p>Castiel smiled ferally. “Oh I'm so not letting you go, little one” </p><p>The kid went stiff again. “p-please…” </p><p>“Please what? I didn't hurt you now, did I? I thought I made you feel good. Hmm? Be honest with me” he asked while gently playing with the kid's soft hair. </p><p>“n-no” </p><p>“No, what?” He asked while lazily stroking himself between the kid’s legs. </p><p>“No, sir” </p><p>“Hmmm… that's right. And I won't hurt you if you cooperate. I'll teach you how to take me and then I'll rape your little holes. Well, maybe I hurt you just a little bit. I like watching you scared.” He murmured all the while stroking himself. He slowly got up from behind the kid, flattened him on his back and knelt between his nicely shaped legs. His little pussy was shiny. He pulled the t-shirt up and revealed the kid’s titts and pink tiny nipples that were standing erect. The kid’s thighs were resting on top of his. He grabbed both tits in one hand and stroked himself a bit faster. The kid was staring at his cock, horrified. He moved his free hand and grabbed Castiel's wrist on his titties and tried to struggle again. Castiel swatted his hand away, held both his wrists and locked them above his head towering over him before growling dangerously “You do not try to stop me or fight me. I'll hurt you if you do, and not just with my cock. I'll hurt you so badly you beg for me to just rape you and leave you the fuck alone. Now, we wouldn't want me to hurt your little body with my knife or my whip, do we? Your skin is too perfect to be bloody all over.” </p><p>The kid went still and his big beautiful eyes were filled with pure fear. Castiel chained his other wrist to the bed. “That's better. I don't want you to make me angry so to keep you safe from me, I'll keep you chained up until you learn how futile your resistance is. Ok, little one?” </p><p>He made a frightened whimper and nodded. Castiel left a small kiss on his forehead before smiling. “Good pet” the kid looked so confused from the sudden mood swings. Castiel reached one hand between the kid’s legs and touched him again and chuckled. “Ahhh, maybe you like it when I threaten you. You perfect little thing. Look how wet you are.” He held his wet hand in front of the kid's face and rubbed a finger over his parted lips. “Come on, pet. Lick this for me and taste yourself” the kid hesitantly took the tip of the finger into his wet hot mouth. Castiel rubbed two fingers against his little tongue and stroked his cock with the other hand faster. The kid stared at his cock again and suddenly bit down on Castiel's fingers. He quickly pulled out his fingers and wrapped his hand around his throat. “You wanna get on my bad side, I see.” the kid started struggling trying to breathe. Castiel left his cock and slapped the kid's titties and started pinching one nipple which made the kid scream. The kid tried to say something but couldn't so Castiel loosened his grip. He wasn't planning on killing him, not yet. </p><p>The kid heaved the air and was crying madly “I'm I'm sorry, sir. Please I'm sorry. I don't know what happened I didn't mean to bite I'm sorry” Castiel let go of his nipple when he saw the kid was on the verge of a panic attack. </p><p>“I believe you this time. Calm down now. It's over.” He said but the kid was still crying. </p><p>“Hey… Shhhh, look at me. Look at me, pet. Feel this? Huh? You feel my finger inside you. I know you like this. Calm down.” He whispered while slowly moving one finger inside the kid. He kissed his throat where the finger marks were. The kid started calming down and breathing softly from the pleasure while slightly squirming around. Castiel chuckled affectionately from those little reactions. He began stroking himself again and then slowly rubbing his cock up against the wet slit. It took Godly power not to rip through the tight hole just waiting to be abused.  </p><p>“Ahhh God, you feel so good. I can't wait to rape your holes. All of them.” He moaned and felt the kid trying to get himself closer to his cock. He laughed sweetly. “Oh no no, baby. Not just yet. We don't wanna split you in half which is what happens if I fuck your pussy now…. But good to know that you can't wait for me to use your little fuck holes” he started stroking himself faster while curling one finger inside the kid and give it slight jerking motions. “open your eyes. I want you watching as I come all over you.” The kid obeyed and his face at this point was pure bliss and he seemed to be close to another orgasm and so was Castiel. He wanted the kid to come first so he abused his pussy with his fingers until the pussy was spasming again and the kid was all noises and screams. “That's it. Come for me.” He said with a husky voice trying to hold back his own orgasm till the kid was melting into the mattress and looking at his cock. Looking at that, and realizing he'd just finger raped a scared boy into a state of bliss made him come hard. He aimed at the small torso and perfect titts and made a mess of the little body. “Ahh I came so much.” He said while gently groping the cum-covered titties. He smiled at the kid who was trying to look at the mess on his torso. He forced his finger into the kid's mouth. “Bite again and I'll cut you this time, ok, pet? Just wanna get you familiarized with my taste. You'll be swallowing my load in the near future.” He threatened with a very sweet tone and smiled when the kid just sucked his fingers. “Good boy” </p><p>“Hmmm…” This was the first nice and calm reaction the kid did to his words. He got off the bed and went to wash his hands and wet a washcloth to clean up the kid. When he was back, he saw the kid staring at the bathroom door like he was waiting and hoping he'd come back. This was an interesting development! He lay next to the kid who was carefully watching all his moves and still had that strange look in his eyes. “Were you scared of me leaving you?” Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow while getting to the bed and softly cleaning the boy's torso.</p><p>The kid blushed and looked away. </p><p>“Look at me, kid.” He ordered. The kid looked at him. “Do you have something to say to me?” </p><p>“W-water.” He mumbled. </p><p>“What about water? You either start using your words, politely, or I'll have to teach you how to use them and I'm not a very nice teacher.” He said seriously. </p><p>“I'm thirsty, sir.” He said with a small voice. </p><p>“Ok. That was a statement. What should I do with that statement?” He was annoyed. He wasn't used to people not obeying him instantly. </p><p>The kid took a deep breath before saying. “May I have some water, please, sir?” </p><p>“Yes, you may. It's not so hard to be polite, now, is it?” He asked before leaving the bed and getting a glass of water. He looked at the glass and back at the kid. “Hmmm, isn't this a pickle? I guess I have to help you drink your water now.” He said and took a sip of the water. </p><p>“Open your mouth and keep it open until you're told otherwise.” The kid did as told. Castiel took another sip, got close to the kid and slowly poured it into his mouth from his own. “You may swallow now.” </p><p>“want more?” </p><p>“Y-yes please, sir” </p><p>Castiel smiled and fed him again. They did that one more time before Castiel put the glass on the nightstand. He got off the bed again but was stopped when the kid suddenly begged “No please don't leave…. S-sir” </p><p>He wasn't going to leave but this was interesting. “Why not?” He asked, amused. </p><p>“I… I'm scared of being alone in the dark.” </p><p>“Who do you usually sleep with?” </p><p>“M-my stuffie.” He mumbled. </p><p>“Your what?” He asked, confused. </p><p>“Stuffed toy. He's a stuffed animal. A puppy.” He explained and the tone of his voice was changed now. He was sounding like a little child. A sweet bratty one.</p><p>“What do you do with this stuffed puppy?” He asked, smiling amused. </p><p>“Cuddle, sir. We keep each other safe” He mumbled with the same childish tone but looked away, probably realizing he gave away too much personal information to someone who just raped him. </p><p>“Well, I don't have a stuffed puppy for you nor do I need anyone to keep me safe, but since you seem to be in need of someone to keep you safe at night, maybe you can be my toy puppy and I keep an eye on you.” This kid was so sweetly easy. </p><p>“You won't hurt me in my sleep, sir?” He asked, scared. </p><p>Castiel chuckled while getting into bed. “Don't give me any ideas, kiddo.” He lay behind the kid and wrapped both arms around him and the tiny figure was completely covered by his body. “Is that working for the little puppy?” </p><p>The kid shifted a bit into his arms and sighed calmly. “hmmm…” </p><p>He slightly pinched the kid's nipple again. “Words.”</p><p>The kid cried out in pain. “Yes, sir. Please please ahhh” </p><p>He let go and gently rubbed his nipple to ease the pain. “Good puppy. Go to sleep now.” he whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oppsss xD I should be sorry for this but you bet I'm not lmao<br/>Here's a long chapter. I hope you enjoy it during your quarantine time. There's a link at the bottom for the part marked with ***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel opened his eyes from the sunlight coming in through the window. He looked down at the kid into his arms, sound asleep and breathing shallow. His plush lips parted, long eyelashes shadowing on his pale freckled cheeks. The freckles on his nose and cheek made him look a hundred times cuter and more adorable. Damn, this kid was beautiful! Castiel could swear that Dean was simply the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And Castiel had seen plenty. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept cuddled up to someone. Then again, he also hadn't raped anyone before. He never really had to, but it had been too much fun hurting the kid and pleasuring him at the same time. Even more so when he found out it was his first-ever orgasm! He owned that child's pleasure and it made him feel powerful beyond measure. He was still very surprised about that, and there were not many things in life that surprised him! </p><p>He slowly freed his arms from around the kid and took a quick shower. He thought it'd be best to keep his promise to the kid and not hurt him in his sleep. He wore his cargo pants, combat boots, and a sleeveless black undershirt, put his gun and butterfly knives back on himself, left a towel and a new t-shirt for the kid, unchained him from the bed as quietly as possible but it seemed like unlike himself, the kid was a heavy sleeper. He knew there was no way the kid could break out using the windows so he left the room without worry. His men were already downstairs taking care of the shipment they got the night before. </p><p>“Good morning.” Jay, his right-hand man said to him. “Coffee?” </p><p>He took the mug of coffee from Jay and nodded in approval. He sat at the table with at least 20 new weapons on it. “So?” He asked Jay. </p><p>“We got 25 new types. Roundabout 300 of each. Your plan worked perfectly. Our friends overseas will be very happy about getting them. They will send representatives this Friday night to negotiate the price.” </p><p>“Good, invite them to the club. Prep the full service.” He ordered while investigating the nearest handgun on the table. </p><p>“sure thing, boss” </p><p>He started evaluating and testing the weapons. He picked a pistol and held it in different positions and decided he liked it for himself. He was testing the magazine and the ammunition when there was some noise from outside the hall and one of his men entered the room while holding little Dean. “Sir, I found this one wandering around. Claims she knows you.” Dean looked frightened and his eyes were begging to The Dark Angel. </p><p>“Leave the kid.” His order was obeyed. “Come to me, Dean” He ordered and the kid stared at the pistol in Castiel's grip and hesitantly walked up to him. He patted his lap and helped the kid sit there, still holding the pistol. Dean was wearing his t-shirt with nothing underneath and smelled like his shampoo. It made Castiel want to ravish him. </p><p>He announced to the room “This is Dean. Dean is a boy. I killed his foster brother last night and saved his life. Little Dean is my guest now. Everyone is to be nice to him, unless you catch him trying to escape. In which case, you will bring him directly to me without hurting him. Dean knows what happens to him then. Don't you, little boy?” </p><p>The kid nodded. Castiel pushed the kid off his lap and down on his knees and put his new pistol over Dean's throat. “Words, little Dean. Use your fuckin words” </p><p>“Yes, sir. Please, I'm sorry, sir.” He cried out. </p><p>“Doesn't look like you're sorry, little one. Maybe I should show you a glimpse of what will happen if you don't answer me correctly next time.” He said calmly, pulled the kid violently up into his lap, forcing him to lay across his lap on his tummy, held the kid's wrists tightly behind his back and made sure there was no escape. He pulled the t-shirt slightly up to get to his bare bottom and without any warning, started beating his ass. The kid cried out in pain and tried to move away which was a waste of time. Castiel beat him again and again and the kid was shaking. He wasn't using his full power cuz that could literally break the kid, he was just very good at hurting people with the palm of his hand alone. Dean’s pretty butt was a red mess covered with handprints and he was shaking and crying in pain. He saw his little pussy from between his ass cheeks and was dying to stick a finger in him which he did for a split second just to feel how wet the little hole was. He left his pussy and clutched a hand into his hair. “Did you learn your lesson?” </p><p>“Y-yes sir, I did. Please, please “ He cried out. </p><p>“What was the lesson?” He yelled. </p><p>“Use my words, sir” </p><p>“Good boy. Now get up and go back to my bunker” He let go of the kid who slipped off the lap and barely got up and wobbled his way out of the hall while quietly sobbing. Castiel stood back up and continued his conversation with his men as nothing happened. After they were done planning their next move, he relieved his men and walked to his bunker. The kid was laying on his stomach on the bed, quietly crying. His ass was a beautiful mess. Castiel went to his bathroom, took the aloe gel and went back to bed. He sat next to the kid who was still and quiet now. He touched his butt and the kid flinched in pain. “Shhh… I brought the remedy. Calm down and I'll apply it.” He poured some gel onto his palm and started gently rubbing his butt. The kid flinched at the cold. </p><p>“It'll warm up. It's ok.” he said. “I like hurting you, but I don't want to punish you. You were my toy puppy last night and it was nice, wasn't it? Obey me and I won't have to punish you. Next time will be even more painful, ok?” </p><p>“Yes, sir.” He sniffled. “Why do you like hurting me, sir?” He asked carefully. </p><p>“Because I'm a sadist. And as it turns out, you enjoy being in a little bit of pain.” He replied softly. </p><p>“What? No, I don't… Sir” He added that just in time. </p><p>Castiel chuckled. “Then how do you explain getting so wet every time I hurt your tiny body?” He rubbed a fingertip against the boy's hole. “You got so wet when I was punishing you. Hm? Let me show you.” he said and chained the kid to his bed again, opened his legs and placed himself between his legs and slowly stuck a finger inside him, bent down and dug his teeth into the kid’s hip who was now moaning/screaming. He took his time marking the kid’s hips with his teeth and enjoyed his pained whimpers. “See baby? Your little body loves it when I hurt it. You're dripping on the mattress. I gotta clean you up.” He lay between the kid's open legs, pulled his butt cheeks apart and began licking the wet slit. The kid moaned loudly and pulled on the chains. “Let's open you up for me. I need to rape this hole now.” He murmured and pushed one finger inside the kid and licked his tiny little butthole which made him scream. He slightly pushed the tip of his tongue inside the tiny hole while slowly pushing the second finger inside his pussy. “Please PLEASE it hurts” He cried out in pain. </p><p>Castiel held his fingers still. “it will hurt less if you relax completely. Relax your muscles and stop trying to push back. Calm down.” He whispered and kissed the kid’s red butt cheeks and felt his insides slowly relax around his fingers. His two thick fingers were barely half the thickness of his cock. The kid was in for the pain of his life. He smiled at the thought and pushed in a third finger. “Shh Shhh relax. If you squeeze now, it'll hurt your pussy like hell. Just let go…. There's a good toy. Look how I'm stretching you open to feed my cock to your tiny pussy.” </p><p>Dean whimpered and tried to remain still like he was accepting his fate. Castiel slowly finger fucked him for a while to get him used to the sensation. Prep for rape! This must've been new. <br/>After a few minutes of that, he gently began pulling his fingers out and thoroughly enjoyed how the little hole looked slightly open and fluttered now. So pink and inviting and tiny. He flipped the kid onto his back and knelt between his legs. “I guess you're the kinda boy who gets pregnant if I fuck him without a condom, huh?” This was slightly disappointing. He wanted to come inside the kid. He was sure that Dean was clean but still, it didn't seem wise…</p><p>“No, please, no, please not without protection, sir. Please” The kid cried in fear. </p><p>He frowned but sounded soothing “Ok alright, condoms it is. It's ok.” he reached to the nightstand and fished out a condom and the bottle of lube and a vibrator. Dean was still tearing up and he looked very pale staring at his cock. “please…” He whined in distress. </p><p>“Please what?” He asked, smiling, as he put the condom on. He loved the fear in his eyes. </p><p>“That will hurt me so much, sir. Please, you said only a little bit of pain. Please. Please, I'll do anything.” He begged. </p><p>“Aww, baby is trying to negotiate with me? That's so adorable. You're so cute.” he laughed and towered over the kid rubbing his lubed up cock against his clit. “Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me to fuck your tiny little hole and fill you up. Tell me you don't want me to rape your tight pussy and make you mine.” He stared down at the kid challengingly. The poor thing stared back up, eyes filled with fear and pleasure and lust. He gently pushed in the head of his cock. “No, you won't tell me that, cuz I taught you not to lie to me. Didn't I?” </p><p>The kid's mouth fell open and tears ran down his pretty face and he screamed while Castiel was pushing his cock inside. Castiel put one hand over the kid’s mouth to silence him. “Baby, I love your screams of pain from my cock, but you need to shut up. I’d like to keep my ears functioning.” The kid stopped screaming and just let out small cries. “Awww, sweetie, I know I'm hurting you but I can't stop. Your agony is just so lovely.” He smiled and kissed the kid's forehead and began slowly moving. Dean was so tight, it was hard to not come too fast. He picked up the pace then picked up the vibrator, turned it on, got slightly up on his knees to create some space and then put the vibrator on the little clit. Now the kid started moaning in pleasure. He fucked into the little hole faster and deeper. Dean was squirming underneath him and he finally started coming so hard that his hole went into a maddening spasm and sucked the cock in. It slightly hurt his cock to even move inside that tight hole anymore, he just pushed in balls deep and let the little hole make him come. He let go of the vibrator and grabbed the kid’s titties and began fucking into him hard and fast and stopped when he was fully milked inside the little toy. Dean was still spasming around him in weak motions but the kid himself was melted. Castiel turned off the vibrator and began slowly moving out of the little hole. The kid whimpered weakly. Castiel looked down and the condom was slightly bloody. He just tore through the kid's hymen. The thought alone made him feral. He felt possessive beyond words. He took the condom off and decided to unchain the kid from the bed. He lay on his back, looked at the kid and opened his arms to him. Dean, scared, slowly moved into his arms and was hugged against Castiel’s chest. He left a kiss on the kid's hair. “You're sweet. I think I'm gonna keep you, pet.” the kid made a small noise which made Castiel feel a surge of affection. </p><p>“Keep me for what, sir?” He dared to ask. </p><p>Castiel held his chin up and looked him in the eye. “You're my little rape toy now, but if you prove to be a good pet, you'll also be my cuddle bunny. See? I like this almost as much as I like hurting you.” he smiled at the terrified kid. “Do we have a deal?” He asked. </p><p>Dean swallowed and slightly nodded but said quickly “Yes, sir” </p><p>“good, see? You're learning to use your words.” </p><p>They lay down, cuddled up and quiet till Castiel asked “How's your hole? Does it hurt?” </p><p>“N-not anymore, sir.” </p><p>“How are you feeling?” The question just popped out of his mouth. He wasn't sure why he asked it or why he cared! Dean was his captive, he didn't have to care… and, yet, he kind of did. </p><p>“I'm… I'm bored, sir. And hungry.” He said shyly. “Are… Are you gonna starve me?” He asked quietly. </p><p>“Jesus Christ, no. I'm not gonna starve you! I forgot about the time. What do you want to eat?” He asked softly. </p><p>“Ice cream and potato chips” the kid perked up. </p><p>Castiel raised both eyebrows. “That sounds disgusting.” </p><p>The kid's face fell. “But it's the best combination ever! Sweet and salty? It's amazing.” </p><p>“It's nasty and you're not eating that. You're a kid! You need actual food. I'll tell the kitchen to put something together for you…. Potato chips and ice cream. Fuckin kids these days.” He said before getting up and began getting dressed. </p><p>Dean had something resembling a smile on his pretty face. "How old are you, sir?" </p><p>This child was very daring for someone who had just been raped! </p><p>"Thirty-two years old." He smirked at the kid's shocked expression and put his shirt on. He laughed loudly when he heard the kid mumbling to himself "wow, that's old!" </p><p>“Are you leaving, sir?” The kid asked clearly trying to sound casual. </p><p>“I have to take care of something.” He said. </p><p>“When will you be back?” The kid was standing on his knees on the bed now. “s-sir” he added quickly. Castiel put his bullet belt back on, took his gun, made sure it was full and picked up an extra one from the drawer and made sure there were no more weapons in the room. </p><p>“Whenever I'm done with what I have to do. Don't leave the room and don't snoop around. There's no way out of here for you.” </p><p>“I know." </p><p>Castiel chose to ignore the sarcasm and sighed and walked to the bed. “you'll be ok as long as you obey. I'll see you soon and we'll continue your training” He winked, bent down and kissed the kid’s face. </p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p>He was back two days later. He ended up having to fly to Russia with a team of his men and take care of some business which had left him with a bunch of scars and bruises. He entered his lair through the front door with his men behind him. </p><p>“Welcome home, boss” </p><p>“Where's Jay?” He had left his right-hand man in charge of the lair. </p><p>“In the kitchen, sir.” </p><p>He walked towards the kitchen and heard some voices. “Who was the yellow pug again?” it was Jay! </p><p>“That's Rubble. And Marshall is the firefighter.” And that was Dean's familiar child-like tone! </p><p>They were sitting at the table face away from him watching some cartoon on a tablet! There were chips and ice cream on the table. </p><p>“Who's the pig?” Jay asked. </p><p>“What pig, Mr. Jay? They're all puppies!” Dean replied and pouted at Jay like the big man was a giant idiot. </p><p>“No, the fucking cop I mean” </p><p>“Oh, that's Chase” Dean giggled and it sounded so cute, that for a second Castiel forgot he was angry at the scene before him. The sound of this child giggling washed over every bit of violence Castiel had inflicted upon others for the past 48 hours. </p><p>“What the fuck is going on here?” He growled. </p><p>They both looked at him and Jay turned off the display. </p><p>Dean was about to open his mouth but Castiel was quicker. “No words outta you. Go to my bunker and I'll deal with you in a minute.” The kid ran scared out of the kitchen. </p><p>“Care to explain this fuckery?” He growled at Jay aka his close friend and trustee. </p><p>“He came out of your bunker yesterday! I didn't even know the kid was still here. I saw him out in the hall and he was practically passing out. Apparently you forgot to feed him and he was also bored to the point of crying. He begged me to hang out with him and give him something to eat, so I did. Poor kid was desperate. He also asked for you a bunch. You know me, I don't care who you fuck. Just please don't starve the kid to death.” Jay said calmly. </p><p>“Fuck. I forgot to tell you to get him some food. What is it with everyone thinking I wanna starve that kid? I told him to stay in my bunker. Fuck.” He sighed. “What did he ask about me?” </p><p>“Where's he and when's he coming back.” Jay shrugged. “I just told him to stop asking questions and then he just begged me to get him some Netflix and hang out with him, so we've been doing that. I had to watch fuckin paw patrol with a teenager who sounds like a five-year-old. I didn't become a world-known criminal for this. You should give me a raise” </p><p>“Fuck you, Jay.” He smirked and left the kitchen and went up to his bunker. </p><p>Dean was sitting on the bed biting his nails. He jumped up the second he saw Castiel. “I'm sorry, sir, please please don't punish me for this. I was bored and scared and hungry and… and….” By the time Castiel got to him, he was full-on crying. He hugged the kid and shushed him. </p><p>“Ok, it's ok. I won't punish you for this. Hey hey, look at me…” He made the kid look up and then wiped his tears. “It's ok. It's over. No punishment” He assured him. Dean nodded. His long lashes were sticking together with tears and his pretty freckled cheeks were wet, plush lips puffy from being bitten into due to anxiety. Castiel would kill to kiss that mouth, but he had reservations about kissing his rape victim. </p><p>“So you and Jay had some fun, I see.” He said softly.</p><p>“He's cool. We watched paw patrol together, sir.” He said excitedly. </p><p>“Isn't that show made for babies?” He smirked. Dean pouted at him. “Which you clearly are. I'm sorry, your highness baby.” He chuckled. The kid grinned at him. </p><p>“Ok, come here. I gotta inspect you. Take that off and get on the bed on all fours.” The kid obeyed, but instead of staying on all fours, he laid his head on the mattress, went on his knees and pushed his ass up and opened his legs. Castiel smiled at how he took the initiative. The red handprints on his butt were gone but the bite marks were still very visible and very bruised. He touched them to see if they hurt. The kid just hummed. Castiel reached for his hole and held it open with two fingers and spat into the hole which made Dean shiver, then Castiel played with the hole a little bit. Dean moaned, pushed his hole onto his finger. “Ah, demanding little things with your hole now, are you?” This was amusing. He palmed the little pussy and slapped his clit a few times which got the kid squirmy and whimpery. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the kid into his lap and got him to straddle his lap. He hugged the kid and gently rubbed his back. Then he held the kid's arms behind his back with one hand, pulled him back until he was easily accessing his titts then he started biting and sucking the kid's nipples. He hurt the perky titts with his teeth for a while and stopped when he got the kid crying out in pain. Then they were just resting their foreheads against each other's with their short breaths mixing as they were sharing oxygen. Castiel looked at the kid's parted lips which he was dying to kiss. </p><p>“Has anyone ever kissed your mouth?” He whispered. </p><p>The kid shook his head no. </p><p>Fuck it. </p><p>He held Dean’s head in his hands and started kissing his mouth. His lips were sweet and delicious and perfectly biteable. Castiel began with a gentle kiss on his parted lips, and then took Dean's plush bottom lip into his mouth and ever so softly sucked on it. Dean slightly shivered and hummed quietly when Castiel licked across his lips. Dean clutched to Castiel's toned and strong forearms and pushed himself down on his lap. The kid clearly was into it, he just didn't know how to kiss! It was very cute. Castiel slowly broke the kiss without going any further and softly chuckled when Dean let out an unintentional cute little whine and chased after the kiss. Castiel decided to play the teacher again. "I was going to ask if you liked Sir's kisses but looks like I don't need to." He said with an evil grin. </p><p>The poor child went crimson and looked down. </p><p>"No no, look at me, little one." He was obeyed. </p><p>"A good fuck toy doesn't chase after the kiss their sir gives them. They stay good and take what is given to them and they're appreciative about it. Understood?" He said softly. </p><p>"Yes, sir." </p><p>"Good. Second lesson in kissing, when I start kissing you, you relax and slightly part your lips for me. Your mouth remains passive while I lick and bite your lips. Don't be shy about making noises, if you want to. I like hearing your cute whines. Kissing is about pure pleasure and connection. Now… let's see" </p><p>He pressed his lips against Dean's and gave a small smile when the kid's lips fell open. Castiel licked and sucked his lips and deeply enjoyed how Dean was just letting out relaxed hums and his naked little body was melting against Castiel's clothed one. Castiel gently broke the kiss and his heart gave out at the way Dean's tongue tip slipped out and licked the spit on his bottom lip. His eyes were glassy and his pupils were a bit wider now. His hair was messy from how Castiel had just played with it. He looked fucked out just from a damn kiss! </p><p>"I could just eat you up like that." Castiel whispered while softly touching the kid's flushed cheeks. </p><p> “A kid as pretty as you are… How come you've never had sex or kissed anyone before?” </p><p>He shrugged, clearly escaping the question. “No reason” </p><p>“No no, little one. You can't lie to me.” He said and tightened his grip around the kid. </p><p>“Never really met anyone I liked, sir. Or anyone who accepted me for being me.” He mumbled. </p><p>“Being you, you mean the trans kid who likes paw patrol, chips with ice cream and cuddles a stuffed animal to sleep and gets wet from being sexually abused?” He asked bluntly. </p><p>“I… I guess.” He stuttered. </p><p>“Are you into men at all?” He suddenly asked. Not that his answer mattered, but just out of curiosity. </p><p>“I don't know, I've never been into anyone… I'm into you, sir.” He whispered the last part without looking at Castiel. </p><p>This was so very amusing. </p><p>Extremely amusing! </p><p>“Why are you into me?” He asked, smiling sweetly at his little victim. </p><p>“I don't… I don't know…. I'm not lying, I really don't know, sir.” </p><p>“Well, maybe it's because you like having your little holes abused by an older man. I think you like being my rape toy.” He said shamelessly and watched the priceless expression. </p><p>“Are… Are you into me, sir?” He asked shyly. </p><p>Castiel chuckled. “You're fun to fuck. I like hurting you.” </p><p>Dean’s face fell. Castiel definitely wasn't about to get into an emotional situation with this kid, but there was something, something that made him hate himself for causing Dean’s pretty face to look sad. </p><p>“But… I never cuddle people all night after I fuck them. And I've never devoured a delicious baby such as yourself, so you must be my special case.” He winked. </p><p>Dean smiled and his cheeks turned red. </p><p>“By the way, I have something for you” He said and pulled out a box of pills out of his jacket pocket. “You will take this every single day at the same time.” </p><p>“What is this, sir?” </p><p>“Magic pills, so I don't have to use a condom with you.” He winked. The kid looked slightly worried. “What?” Castiel asked. </p><p>“I… What about other stuff… Sir? Like, diseases and stuff?” He said very carefully and looked down. </p><p>He chuckled. “You know? I like your ballsy attitude, kid. I'm clean, don't worry. I get tested regularly and I don't have unprotected sex. You're gonna be my risk-free cum dumpster.” He said and booped the kid's nose. His biggest fetish must have been saying creepy and scary things to a sub with an utterly sweet tone. Dean still looked worried. “Go draw me a bath. You're coming with me. I need a squishy toy.” he said and helped the kid off his lap, slapped his ass and sent him on his way. He took his clothes off and inspected his fresh wounds and bruises in the mirror. His entire body hurt. His cuts weren't too deep and they were already getting better. He needed a bath and he needed sleep. He walked to the bathroom and the kid gasped at the sight of him. </p><p>“What happened?” He almost shouted in panic. </p><p>Castiel entered the bathtub and sat in the hot water. “Work happened.” the kid stood there, not really knowing what to do except stare at his wounds. </p><p>“Haven't you been taught not to stare, kid?” he asked, annoyed. “Get in here.” He ordered and the kid entered the tub. He pulled him close and placed him between his knees facing away. The kid was so careful not to touch his wounds. He wrapped his arms around the kid and started absent-mindedly playing with his titts. Dean was still as stiff as a board. He squeezed the kid into his arms and laid his pretty blond head on his shoulder. “Relax. Everything is fine” He reassured him. “I wanna fuck you so badly. It'll probably still hurt your tiny hole” He whispered excitedly and felt the kid slowly melting into his arms. “Hmm… I think you like it when I tell you about the nasty things I'm gonna do to you. You dirty little boy” He chuckled. </p><p>Dean's pov</p><p>Dean liked it. He did like it and he hated himself for it. This man has hurt him, raped him, beat him in front of everyone and spoke to him like he was worthless. Dean has been in the man's criminal lair for a few days now and his brain felt hazy and out of control even the two days the tattooed man wasn't there, Dean still thought about him. He still craved him and he craved him so much that his tummy and his private parts started hurting with need. </p><p>He didn't know which was worse, being a street orphan feeding on the scraps people left lying around or being in the country's most feared crime lord's home and have food and a roof over his head but get hurt every day. He couldn't deny that the man's bed was comfortable. The shower, the bath, the food. The make-out session they just had in the big man's lap was absolutely lovely. Dean got tingly thinking about it. It felt good when the man was nice. Even the abuse felt tolerable - if not good - when the dark angel was nice to him. He just didn't know what was the end line to this. Would the dark angel kill him? Kick him back on the street? Keep him? </p><p>Dean felt ashamed for secretly wishing he would be kept. </p><p>Dean came back to reality with dirty kisses on his neck and he heard himself hum. He has come to realize that he loved the feeling of the man's stubble on his skin. It was rough and… strong. Dean craved being protected. Even if this was false protection... still, he couldn't help but feel nice when this big strong man draped over him or the first night that the man cuddled with him... Dean has never felt safer and he felt dirty and wrong for feeling safe into the arms of his rapist. </p><p>After a few more minutes of groping and dirty talking, the man got them both out of the tub and toweled off. He sat naked on the bed and beckoned Dean in a silent order. Dean went to him and straddled his lap. </p><p>The man said while laughing. “I've never seen anyone so tiny!” He began softly stroking Dean's hips. Ouch! Dean knew well that he was a bit small for his age. </p><p>Dean looked into the man's eyes. They were so impossibly blue. His short onyx black hair was always messy and all over the place. His lips were thick and pink. He had a sharp jaw line and a strong chin. His Adam's apple was just sitting there and Dean wanted to kiss it. The man's ink-covered arms and shoulders and chest were solid and broad and strong. His skin was slightly tanned. Dean was mesmerized by the tattoos. He had huge angel wing tattoos beginning from his backside and continuing over his shoulders and arms and down to his elbows. The wings were so black and beautiful that they looked real. They looked like they would come to life upon being touched. They were some old scars around the wings and also a few more on the man's torso along with some fresh ones, but not deep. Dean wanted to touch the man's skin so badly. </p><p>“Do you want to touch me, little one?” Dean suddenly jumped at the man's deep and gravely voice that washed over him with need. Could the man read Dean's thoughts?! </p><p>Dean knew he was blushed, there was no point hiding it so he slightly nodded. “Yes, sir” </p><p>“You may do so then.” </p><p>He swallowed and glanced at the dark angel's body, then reached with one hand and put it on his inked shoulder and slowly slid it down to his arms and chest and he did it so tentatively and full of amazement like he expected the wings to just start fluffing out and coming into the third dimension. "They're beautiful." Dean thought to himself before realizing he said that out loud. The man was just sitting relaxed against the headboard with the most beautiful sleepy expression giving Dean a sweet smile along with a deep blue gaze. Dean dared to use his other hand and put it on the man's left pec and felt his calm heartbeat. It felt so nice! Dean felt safe. Why was he feeling safe? He watched this man kill. </p><p>He continued his journey south on the man's toned and perfectly muscled stomach and abdomen. He had another tattoo on the left side of his lower abdomen right above his hip next to what seemed to be a very old and wound and big enough to be a stabbing wound. The tattoo was a strange set of symbols in a circled shape.***</p><p>"What does this mean, sir?" He asked. His voice was small and quiet. </p><p>The man smiled softly. "It's a sigil. The sigil of the angel I was named after."</p><p>Dean's eyes widened. "Which angel, sir?" </p><p>The man winked, put a finger on his nose and whispered. "It's a secret."</p><p>This big bad murdering criminal was named after an angel? This big bad murdering criminal was currently sitting gracefully naked on the bed and letting Dean touch him however he liked with that beautiful soft expression on his angelic face? No criminal should look that beautiful! Dean thought. </p><p>Dean didn't know what came over him when he slowly shifted closer and left a soft kiss on the man's shoulder. He decided he liked kissing the wings and the soft warm skin. He trailed soft innocent kisses over the man's collar bone, his throat, his Adam's apple which softly bobbed under Dean's lips. He kissed the criminal's other wing and left symmetrical kisses as he scooted away to give himself access to the man's chest and stomach. During all of this, the man just had a gentle hand in Dean's hair, not forcing nor guiding, but feeling and being. Dean took a deep breath and softly kissed over the angelic sigil and kept his lips there for a few seconds longer. He wasn't sure why, but he felt this was a special spot. It was the sign of this man's true identity. It was truly a secret that Dean was dying to know but didn't dare ask more about. He left another kiss on the old scar next to the sigil. He could feel the man getting harder and harder since the minute Dean started kissing his body. The man's member was big and thick and it looked very hard now. It was cut and a little bit curved to the direction of his navel and his dark happy trail underneath it. His shaved balls were drawn with arousal and they looked perfectly symmetrical. Dean felt the urge to kiss the head of the man's penis. He dared to reach and leave a tiny kiss on its head, he heard the man's breathing pace up and guessed he could continue since he wasn't stopped. He slightly parted his lips and this time left an open mouth kiss on the head and gasped and ducked his head when the penis suddenly twitched and almost hit him in the face. Dean let out a tiny whine and looked up at man who was now softly chuckling. "It's ok, baby. He just wants to be friends with you. The twitch means he likes your kisses. You can keep going." He said with a sweet dorky smile and nuzzled his fingers to Dean's flushed cheeks and bottom lip. Dean couldn't stop his grin from how the man talked about his penis. Dean wasn't sure how to keep going, he kissed the head again and then kissed the shaft and then waited to figure out his next move, but them gently grabbed him chin and made him look up. "Do you want sir to teach you how to please him, my sweet pet?" </p><p>His voice was soft but rumbly. Dean nodded his head. The words made Dean feel tingly all over and his private parts felt funny again. </p><p>"Then ask me to teach you." He said while he had one soft hand in Dean's hair and the other hand stroking his own member lazily. </p><p>Dean swallowed and looked into those bright blue eyes. "Please teach me how to please you, sir." </p><p>The man smiled at him brightly and proudly. <br/>"Of course, my pet" He smiled sweetly. </p><p>"We're going to start small. I don't expect you you to make me come with your mouth on your first day. Start with licking my cock from bottom to the top." </p><p>Dean stuck his tongue out and did as told. It felt kind of nice! Like licking a very very warm popsicle. But this one wasn't melting! </p><p>"Good, keep doing it, baby." His voice sounded a bit deeper now. Dean did it again and again and decided he really really liked it, he also liked how the man hissed air in pleasure and his member twitched again. Dean giggled happily. "He likes me, sir." </p><p>"Of course he does, my pet. You're so sweet." He smiled and Dean started licking again more and more as the man held the base of his flesh into a tight grip. </p><p>"Good job, baby. Now start licking the head and take it into your mouth. Do not use teeth at all. Cover them. Just take the head into your mouth and try to suck." He demanded softly, voice low. Dean was so tingly at this point. </p><p>He did as told and he couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips, but it felt so good. The man's hard flesh felt so nice and heavy on his tongue. Dean tried to cover his teeth and suck. Dean went crazy when he heard the man let out a very low and deep and quiet growl of pleasure along with a low "fffuck" </p><p>It motivated Dean so much that he tried to take more in and suck harder. He decided he loved doing that. He loved the heavy scent of the man's flesh and the sounds he made. He sucked and played with the head using his tongue. </p><p>Castiel's pov</p><p>The kid was sucking his so enthusiastically. It was clear he was enjoying himself very much. Castiel knew he could just shove his cock down the kid's throat and fuck away and shoot down his stomach but this felt so strangely nice even if he was basically teasing the fuck out of himself. The whole ordeal with how the boy kissed all over Castiel's body felt so damn intimate and relaxing and nice. Castiel never had that with anyone before. He had animalistic fucking sessions, brutal and amazing BDSM sessions with experienced masochistic subs, but nothing like this. So sensual and intimate. </p><p>“You're doing so well, baby. How deep can you go without gagging?” He rumbled, voice husky and horny.  </p><p>The kid took a deep breath through his nose and went a bit further down. He made gagging noises and pulled back a little bit but didn't stop. He did that a couple more times until he clearly couldn't anymore. He resurfaced and sat back on his heels and coughed some more. His eyes were red and watery and tears were running down his crimson cheeks, his lips were puffy and wet and red. “Aw, baby, it's so easy to ruin you. I'm not even doing anything.” He laughed devilishly. “You need a lotta practice” He added and pulled the kid up and ordered him to straddle his leg. “Hump my leg” </p><p>“Huh?” He looked confused. </p><p>“Like horny puppies do. Come on.” A little bit of humiliation seemed nice and appropriate. </p><p>The kid blushed deeper but started doing as told. He put his hands on Castiel's shoulders and started rubbing his wet little pussy against his leg. At first, he seemed hesitant, but after he felt the pleasure, he picked up the pace and made little noises. Castiel laughed and grabbed his titties, pinched his nipples and slapped them and reached down between the kid’s legs, grabbed his pussy and stopped him from humping. The kid whimpered in protest. “Aw, did I interrupt your little humping party? How about you ride my fingers instead.” This was so much fun! He pushed two fingers inside the tight hole. The kid was so needy and was riding Castiel's hand so hard that he was practically punching his pussy. Castiel reached the nightstand with his other hand, grabbed a condom, opened it with his teeth but definitely needed two hands to put it on. He pulled his fingers away from the kid who, this time, screamed in protest. “How desperate are you? Fuck, you're so needy.” He smirked and got back to hand fuckin the kid. Dean’s moans and the spasms of his hole told him that the kid was about to come. He was shaking. Castiel pushed the kid flat onto the mattress without pulling his fingers out and the moment the orgasm started, he pulled out his fingers and replaced it with his cock in one hard push. Dean cried out and covered his little face. Castiel started fucking into the overly tightened up hole as violent as possible. Dean was still shaking and crying over the ruined orgasm and the pain in his little hole, it was so sweet. Castiel pinned the kid's arms above his head and laughed at his tears. “You're here for my use. You're a fuck toy. You're nothing. If I let you cum sometimes, it's because I feel like it. I won't always feel like it. Understood?” </p><p>The kid nodded while crying. Castiel wrapped a hand around his throat and slapped him right across the face. “That hole in your face is not just for sucking my cock. Use it to answer my questions.” He growled. The kid tried to mouth the word but was too busy choking. Castiel loosened his grip and fucked into him harder. He didn't know what suddenly came over him that made him so violent and primal. The fear of getting close and intimate with his victim? No no, this child was nothing but a fuck toy. A distraction. </p><p>He could feel the kid getting wetter and tighter and so he couldn't hold his orgasm any longer. He let go of the kid's throat, buried his face there instead and bit into his shoulder as he came into the condom. The boy screaming in pain made him come harder until he was done and he let go of the flesh between his teeth and tasted the blood against his tongue. The sick sadist in him was howling happily. He got up on his knees before crushing the little one underneath himself. He slowly pulled out of the red abused hole and got off the bed and walked into the bathroom while removing the semen-filled condom. He washed up and grabbed some disinfectant and a wet cloth. The kid was how he left him and still crying and it sounded so sad that Castiel's heart would break if it wasn't so clouded with darkness. He sat next to the kid and started cleaning the bloody bite mark which made the kid flinch in pain. He had no idea what went off in him to have done that, but the kid looked even more broken than the night he was raped. He wasn't even looking at Castiel. A part of Castiel was relieved now. He thought he had successfully destroyed all the intimate moments they had a few minutes before him going off on the little beauty. </p><p>“You're not nothing.” He sighed. Not sure why. The goal was to ruin things. Why the fuck was he trying to fix it? </p><p>The kid just turned away from him and went into a fetus position. Castiel was angry. He got up, got dressed and left the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://www.pinterest.de/pin/482448178839256399/</p><p>This is Cas's sigil tattoo, short of the thick circle around it that says Cassiel. <br/>Your comments and kudos make me so very happy and motivated. Let me know what you think &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW<br/>Humiliation - Abuse - Non-con<br/>Here's a long-ass chapter. I should be sorry for this but I'm not :D These boys make me happy. Plus, I have too much time on my hands, clearly!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to the training room/gym where his men usually trained or worked out. In the beginning, he trained his men personally since he'd been a street fighter since he was twenty years old, but later on, the first team got in charge of that. He still liked to train with his men to keep himself on his toes and also motivate his men. He walked into the ring in the middle of the training hall and shouted “Ten rounds. Ten men. First one putting me down gets a promotion.” He needed the excursion. His body was still lax from the intense orgasm he achieved a few minutes ago inside of his small victim. But his mind needed a distraction. He needed to forget about Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first one jumped into the ring immediately. “Tommy, ain't it?” He asked the boy who seemed to be in his twenties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you've got a good insurance plan, kid. We don't offer that here.” He said before attacking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood above the tenth man he'd put down. Out of breath. He held his hand out to his guy and pulled him up. “Work on your offense. Fight dirty.” He advised before jumping out of the ring. No one got a promotion! His already hurt muscles felt horrible now. He washed up and went outside of his lair got into his own car and drove away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt slightly better. He deeply enjoyed hurting others and intimidating them. If it was in a fight where he hurt his enemies or killed them or tortured them, it would give him a deep sense of satisfaction. It was difficult to pinpoint the exact feeling. Power? Being feared? Being the eradicator? Maybe all. But hurting and intimidating his enemies never got his cock hard. It was about power and being THE alpha Man. Making his enemies mewl in fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hurting his play partners… They wanted it. Castiel was a hardcore sadist. Through and through. He chose his play partners at his fetish club among all the masochistic subs. He played by the rules there. His subs had safe words and limitations. The limitations always left Castiel needing more because he just needed to hurt them more but couldn't. Therefore, he never kept a sub. Because he never saw the point, because they would never be what he needed, what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted someone he could utterly <em>annihilate</em>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted someone he could destroy and ruin and then keep them as his property without a safeword. He also wanted them to have a little bit of a bark to their bite. He wanted them daring and he wanted them completely ashamed of the extent of the fuckedupness of what got them hard or wet. He wanted them filthy and innocent. He wanted them to be completely his and his only. He wanted them to crawl behind him and whimper and beg him while he ignored them because he really didn't give a fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That kid could be utterly his. Castiel was the first to have ever touched him or given him pleasure. His first time sex and his first kiss and his first kinky experience. Castiel was the only sexual pain and pleasure that Dean ever knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>What was utter power if not that? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He never even considered loving someone. He gave aftercare and he was damn good at it. He praised them even if they were a disappointment. Most of them broke during humiliation scenes, which was Castiel's main fetish. Dean broke too. But Dean wasn't his sub, was he? Dean was his victim! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was <em>sixteen</em> years old. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel's head was spinning. He didn't want to care about Dean's feelings. Why the fuck would he? He kidnapped him, he raped him. No no, he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't care for years. Why should he start now? There was nothing special about that child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing special about his big beautiful innocent emerald eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing special about his plush rosy lips and freckled skin and sandy blond curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing special about his sweet sweet little child-like tone when he was telling Castiel about his stuffed animal which he cuddled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing special about his cute bratty attitude and how brave he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing special about the way he stared at and touched Castiel's body in awe and amazement. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Fuck!</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid was <em>special</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel felt his sigil tattoo burn thinking about how Dean kissed him there so innocently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tattoo right next to the stabbing wound his father gave him right after he tried to protect his gay brother Luci, but failed and he and Luci both were kicked out when Castiel was 19 and Luci was 14. After Gabe, the big brother, left for law school when Castiel was in middle school, he became the protector of Michael and Luci, his twin baby brothers, from their abusive religious father. His childhood was all about his father beating him while Castiel tried to be the shield and protect the twins. If all his old wounds and scar tissues, which are now mostly covered with his angel wing tattoos, were proof, he succeeded for the most part. The twins were now safe. Castiel supported them after he left the house and became a street drug dealer and all the way through building his empire until this point where the twins were part of his empire. They both were basically his accountants and at some point in time, they fell in love with each other and were now lovers too. Castiel didn't even blink when he first saw them together. It was a given for some reason! The twins were always way too affectionate towards each other to be just brothers. Luci was "very gay" and Micheal was "only gay for Luci" as the twins put it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel had a sick twisted childhood. He watched as his father killed his mother for cheating on him. He grew up to be a sick twisted adult. The only people he ever cared about were his three brothers and Jay, his childhood best friend. They all killed Castiel's father together. It was a lovely bloodshed ceremony. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dean </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He took another long drag of his cigarette as he thought about the innocent little boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still angry over what happened with Dean. Why? He had no idea! He brought this kid in to fuck him and then kick him out, but now the kid had been sleeping in his bed for the past few days. He loved hurting and humiliating him, really, he loved it but he also felt bad for the kid. He definitely didn't believe that Dean was nothing. The kid was so fucking brave! And Castiel didn't even know half his life's story yet. He had been out of touch with all his human emotions for such a long time that he couldn't recognize his feelings anymore. Angry, sad, guilty? A little bit of all perhaps. He found himself in front of a toy store. How do you reconcile with a kid you've abused and called nothing? He wasn't really feeling guilty about sexually abusing the kid, cuz he knew Dean actually enjoyed it. But the rest… Maybe he needed to talk to his captive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He entered the store which was about to close and after a bit of walking around, got a fluffy white and blue puppy stuffed toy. Never in a million years, had he thought he'd end up in a fucking toy store. He got a black bag to put the puppy in. The last thing he needed was his men finding out he was going soft on a stray. He went back to his lair and walked straight to his bunker. He left the black bag next to the door. The room was quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid?” He called and was beginning to get worried when he heard the toilet flush and the kid walked out. He didn't even spare a glance at Castiel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer. Dean started walking to the bed and Castiel walked to him and grabbed his shoulders. “HEY” he angrily shouted in the kid’s face. Fuck! This wasn't supposed to go like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?” the kid shouted back and stared back at him with fire in his beautiful greens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel was shocked! This child was damn daring. “Didn't you hear me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I did, but I ignored you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He tried to free himself from Castiel's grip. Castiel let him go, still surprised by the sudden bravery and the sarcasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not nothing. You don't know me. You know nothing about me. I'm not nothing.” The kid almost screamed at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch your tone with me, kid.” He warned calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what? You imprison me in your stupid bunker and hurt me? You leave me alone to starve? OH WAIT. You've already done both.” He cried and suddenly attacked and tried to hit him. Castiel just tried to stop him and not hit him back but the kid was an angry storm. He suddenly clawed Castiel's face with his nails and Castiel involuntarily reacted and forcefully pushed the kid away. The force was too much and the kid clashed against the wall. He whimpered in pain and didn't move. Castiel rushed to him. “Hey hey hey, Dean? Talk to me, kid, come on, hey.” He said, panicked. Dean opened his eyes but didn't look up. Castiel picked him up into his arms and took him to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not nothing.” He chanted weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel held his hand. “No, you're not. You're a tiny bolt of lightning apparently.” he smiled but the kid didn't and pulled his hand away from Castiel's. It made the man's heart clench. He did a small checkup to make sure the kid was ok with nothing broken, dislocated or concussed! He was fine just a bit too adrenalinated. Castiel contemplated kissing and holding him. The kid was clearly pretending he didn't exist and the man hated it. He rolled the kid gently over and lay behind him and held him. Dean was lax into his arms, but not in a good relaxed kind of way. Castiel softly kissed his ear and the kid went slightly stiff and tried to shift away. Castiel held onto his hips tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I'm not planning on hurting you more tonight. Don't make me change my plans. I really want to." He growled threateningly. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean quietly mewled and remained still. Castiel held the kid against himself and tried to keep himself calm. Maybe he needed to give Dean a small break. He would play with him tomorrow and Dean would be good for him again and get his reward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fell asleep thinking about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean's pov</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes. His head was slightly hurting but not as blindly as before. He remembered the events of last night and cried again. He's had enough. Fuck this man and fuck his bed and the false sense of safety he was giving Dean. What kind of safety was that? Dean was angry at himself for believing for a second that this man could be nice to him for real, maybe even keep him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean turned around and saw that he was alone in the bed. He was unchained too. Perfect! He got up, checked the bunker to make sure he was alone. One of the man's t-shirts was all he was wearing. He looked for his own clothes but didn't find them. He decided to check the laundry basket in the corner of the room. First thing he touched was one of the man's dirty boxers. Dean stared at the plain black boxers and swallowed. He examined the dirty boxers in his hand. They were big, just like the man was. He remembered how he was taught to suck the man's cock and he remembered the scent of the man. Dean found himself craving that thick scent which was the thickest on the man's genitals. He felt his mouth water and he burned in shame when he started nosing the dirty boxers where the man's cock was. It smelled so… powerful, so masculine and Dean craved more. He hated every second of what he was doing. His entire body burning while his private parts were twitching in need as he pushed the dirtiest part of the boxers to his nose and basked in the thick scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Absolutely hating himself and humiliated by how his stupid body was reacting to this, Dean suddenly threw the boxers on the floor and muttered. "Fuck this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He searched the basket but no signs of his clothes. Fuck it! He just wanted to leave. To hell with what he was wearing. He walked to the door and carefully opened it. No one was in the hallway. He carefully tiptoed barefoot and saw a door that looked different than the others. He dared to open it. It wasn't locked! Dean entered the very small room. There was a big window leading to a fire escape. Perfect. It felt too easy to be real but Dean didn't care. He tried to open the window but it was rusty and Dean was too weak to push more but he tried his hardest. His heart was throbbing in his chest when the window moved a little and-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do we have here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean jumped and gasped so loud he almost choked on his own gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was one of his captor's men standing in the doorway looking at Dean with an amused smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, you have to help me leave. He's hurting me, please." Dean begged and was on the verge of crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man laughed at him. "I saw you in the monitoring room. If he doesn't want you out, there's no way out for you, kid. Now come with me, I have to take you to him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean thought he was about to have a heart attack. "No, no please no. At least let me go back to the bunker, please, you don't have to take me to him, he won't know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy laughed again. "There are cameras here, kid. Don't you listen? He saw you trying to sneak out. He's probably looking now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean gulped and barely resisted when the guy grabbed his arm and pulled him with himself, they went downstairs and passed the big hall into a gigantic office/study/library looking room. The room and all the shelves, desk, the floor was all dark brown wood. The Dark Angel was sitting at the only desk in the room and about half a dozen men were standing around the room as he was talking to them. He didn't even spare a glance at Dean when the man brought him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are we with the Germans, Bartholomew?" He asked one of his men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He replied. "A cargo plane is on its way to Munich. It's private cargo, of course. Mr. Müller and his team will personally handle the plane and the second half of the payment will be in your account by tonight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… good good. Benjamin, call Micheal and ask him to handle the distribution. I'm gonna be too busy in the next few days to call him." He rumbled and glanced at Dean for the first time. Eyes feral and they made Dean gulp and go pale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you, Jophi? Are our friends in California on board or do they need a little wing twisting?" The man asked another guy in the room. People around him smirked at his tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, sir. Everything looks good. Gabriel was there yesterday and cut a deal with them as your lawyer, so completely legal. They were quite cheap, to be honest." The man, Jophi, said and everyone chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, now. What's going on there, Justin?" The man finally asked the guy who was holding Dean by one bruised arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Found him trying to sneak out of the fire escape, sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was uncomfortable with all the attention on him now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at me, Dean" The man rumbled and Dean looked into his eyes from across the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Benjamin, tell me, how many armed men are guarding the premise from all directions 24/7?" Castiel asked without looking away from Dean. He had a dirty smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Over 75, sir. Three shifts, each 25 guys." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kid? We're miles away from the closest town. There's no escape for you. I told you this the first night. Now, come here to receive your punishment." He said and motioned towards his lap which was hidden behind the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No! Dean would rather die than to get beaten up in front of others again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy holding him pushed him in the middle of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark angel squinted his blue eyes challengingly before growling low. "I will not repeat myself again without making your punishment more severe. Come here, Dean." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." the man repeated Dean's answer. "No?" He asked with an evil smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. You." Dean said. His voice all squeaky and angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, baby, I think it works the other way around" His words came out menacing and mocking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna find a way out of here." He said and bolted for the door when he was stopped dead in his tracks with a loud bang of a gunshot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lunatic just shot a damn gun in a room! It took Dean a second to realize it was a blank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Next one will not be a blank, Dean." The man mused and Dean turned around and saw him push bullets into the magazine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do it then." Dean had no idea where his bravery was coming from. But at this point, he was ready to die. What was there for him to look forward to? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shoot me, you sick fuck." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean heard a few gasps and smirks from the men around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man got up from behind his desk, put his gun back into its holster around his waist and walked to the front of the table, leaning against it and crossing his ankles. The man emanated power. His angelic features now looked dark and menacing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Oh, baby, you have not seen the sick fuck side of me yet. But maybe I should show you a glimpse." He said in such a soft tone that it made his vicious words sound even creepier and sent an unwanted shiver down Dean's spine. Dean's private parts were hurting again. He hated it so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everyone please, leave us alone. I have a few points to demonstrate." He said without taking his feral eyes off Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone scampered out of the room. The door was shut now. The man was still leaning against the table, hands gripping the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not afraid of you." Dean suddenly blurted out the blunt lie! And stared down at his own bare feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the man's soft chuckle and he moved. Dean carefully looked up as the man stalked his way and started circling around him. "You see, baby? I believe you're lying to me." He said from behind Dean and then he suddenly grabbed Dean from behind and put a sharp knife over his throat. "On your knees, nice and easy. Thaaat's it. I won't hesitate to cut you, so, better stay still while we have a little chat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was trembling in fear now. He definitely was lying!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, little one?" He said while going back to leaning against the desk. "I enjoy hurting and humiliating the people I fuck. And I can always tell when they enjoy being hurt and humiliated as well. I'm a certified sadist, so, you should be, and I'm sure you are, scared of me, because I know you're a smart boy. Now… I've played with you very mildly a few times and I know for a fact that you love pain and humiliation." He said and continued talking as he walked slowly to Dean. "I remember how your little fuck hole got wetter and wetter around my cock while I was telling you how I decide whether to give you orgasms. I even remember vividly how your little body reacted when I told you that you were nothing but a fuck toy. Your tight insides clenched around my cock raping you as you pulled the come out of me." He murmured menacingly as he stood directly above Dean who just let out the teeniest moan. He could only see the man's boots and cargo pant legs in front of him and was sure the man heard him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I even make you a deal, baby. If by the time I'm done with you in this room, you weren't begging me to rape you, I will let you go. I will even drive you to town and give you enough money to live by. But… if I succeed in making you a dirty little begging mess on the floor of my office, I will keep you as my little toy, I hurt you, I rape you and I kiss and take care of your sweet lovely body as I wish." He said all of that and then crouched down in front of Dean, put a gentle hand under Dean's chin. Blue eyes locked into greens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do we have a deal, little boy? Do you wanna play a little game with me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dean thought he was better than to beg this man to have him if the other possibility was leaving this hell hole safe and sound with money! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are the rules?" Dean asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man gave him a very strange smile. Happiness mixed with feral and danger and affection. "I will do whatever I want to you for the next three hours and you will obey my orders and most importantly, you're going to be completely honest with me, then the game is over. I will not permanently damage you." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean swallowed. Only three hours of agony and then he would be free. He could do this. He nodded his head. "Deal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man's feral smile widened as he offered his hand to Dean and Dean put his small hand into the man's big one. The man pulled his phone out, set a timer for three hours and showed it to Dean before setting his phone aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now… Take off the shirt you're wearing, fold it and put it on that armchair." He spoke in a deep authoritative tone and Dean obeyed, as per their agreement, not because of the demanding voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The proper sitting position for a toy is with your knees parted, chest pushed forward, back straight and ass pushed a bit back, arms behind your back, left hand grabbing the right wrist, eyes on the floor. Get into position." Dean obeyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, Dean? I think you're already wet. I think you started getting wet the second I started threatening you before everyone left the room. Do you agree with me?" He asked conversationally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man traced a finger down Dean's spine and made him shiver. "Words, pet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, sir." He lied. He knew he was wet and he was bound to be discovered but he wasn't gonna say the words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, let's see now, shall we? I will test my theory using the tip of my boot and if I was right, you will lick your wetness off my boot." He said and without waiting, moved his leg with his Shiney black leather boot. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so humiliating and horrible. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean couldn't stop a tiny whimper when the tip of the man's boot rubbed against his very very wet slit. The man kept his boot there and kept rubbing against Dean's slit until Dean's stomach muscles twitched in response and his hips rolled forward for one second. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The menacing laughter rang into his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Already so desperate? Are you sure taking that deal was the right thing to do, baby?" He said while laughing. "You know what to do." He said and put his booted leg in the back next to the other in front of Dean. The tip was very shiny. Dean was disgusted by his own body. He gritted his teeth while going down, putting his hands on the floor and inching closer to the boot. He took a deep breath before licking his own wetness off the man's boot. He was going to pull himself back up, when the man's other feet came up and was placed directly over the back of his neck and pushed him down a bit. Dean groaned in protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You lost this round. Plus, I didn't say you could use your hands to bend down, or that you could get back up, now, did I?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Dean refused to answer, the pressure on his neck increased. "Did. I?" He rumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, sir." Dean groaned as sarcastically as possible under the man's boot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The bratty ones like you, break the most beautiful. You'll see." Dean heard the smirk in the man's voice and swore to himself not to break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boot was gone and Dean was suddenly knocked over onto his back by a kick to his hip. He lay sprawled on the cold floor and the man's boot was now pressed tight to his chest. It hurt. Dean stared back up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so beautiful under my feet. That's your true place, pet, I don't know why you're fighting this. Touch yourself and see if you're not dripping wet now." He commanded softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean's hand jerked but he didn't want to touch himself. The boot moved higher and was now on his throat slightly blocking his airway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"move your useless little fingers and touch that wet little pussy. NOW, pet." The man growled and Dean obeyed out of fear this time. He moved his fingers between his legs and gasped when he felt how wet he was. He was dripping! He didn't even know being this wet was possible. His entire body burned in shame as he closed his eyes and wasn't able to stop touching himself now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my my, look at you all sprawled with a boot choking you and your own little fingers touching your fuck hole. You're not even worthy of my touch. Pathetic little thing, aren't you?" The man grumbled from above him and Dean heard himself whine. "That's it, toy. Touch yourself while your Sir is choking you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean couldn't stop now. He moaned and played with his own clit while burning in shame… any second now, he was planning on stopping to obey. Any… second… just a bit longer and… he was over the edge and ashamed of getting choked under someone's boots and not just anyone… the monster who abused him… any second now he would stop and… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahhhhhh-" Dean cried out when his hand was kicked away from his clit by the man's boot which wasn't on his throat any more. Dean squirmed on the floor and cried over the denial. He was one second away from coming. How did the man know that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the man laugh above him. "Aww, baby's little fingers are too tiny and useless to make him come. Maybe I should make you wear puppy mitts and crawl around. Because apparently, this puppy can't get himself to finish." He said so sweetly and Dean felt so ashamed and needy, he wanted to die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved and stood between Dean's legs, kicking his legs open. "Show me your desperate little hole." He commanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean opened his legs. Head floating in another universe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screamed when he was kicked in his genitals. "Show me your worthless little fuck hole. Use your fucking hands." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean cried at the violent growl and the pain in his pussy. He moved his hands and pulled his labia apart to present his worthless hole to his abuser. He saw the man crouching down between Dean's legs with an utterly evil grin. Then he tilted his head down and spat directly on Dean's hole. Dean felt his hole fluttering and twitching in need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's all it's good for. Spitting on and abusing." He murmured and Dean felt one finger at his entrance. He moaned loudly and tried to push his hips forward, but the man held back and Dean sobbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't. Move. You'll get one of my fingers." He said and moved his index again and very softly circled his fingertip at Dean's entrance. Dean sobbed in need and heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man laughed with fake sympathy. "Look how your hole flutters open and close in need. This is just one finger, puppy. Are you sure you'll last two and a half-hour more without anything fucking you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean panicked and whimpered desperately before crying out. "You said I get one finger. You said-you said one finger." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The evil angel laughed so loudly, the sound washed Dean over with feeling humiliated and aroused. "Yeah, but I didn't say I'll fuck you with it. You wanted me to stop raping you, right? Here I am, doing exactly that. Not raping you." He said like it was sound logic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not fair. It's not-f-fair." Dean cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man towered over him, face inches close and finger still softly circling the entrance. "What's not fair, baby? Me not raping you? You can just ask me for it. Just ask me to rape my puppy." He said menacingly and rubbed a thumb over Dean's clit for a split second just to make him scream in need. Then the finger was gone all together and hands were wrapped around Dean's throat pulling his head up. Dean was dizzy and out of this world. The man's lips were inches away from his. Dean was drooling when the man licked his own lips and Dean wanted that mouth on him, he wanted that demanding mouth to devour him. His lips fell open and his wet tongue slipped out in anticipation </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't even have to order you to open your mouth for me. Oh, my puppy, look at you drooling for me." He whispered affectionately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man's jaw moved for a second and then he opened his lips and spat right onto Dean's tongue. "How bad do you want me to kiss you now, baby? Explore your useless little mouth with my tongue and realize it's only good for keeping my cock warm. Hm?" The man growled deep and low in Dean's face. Lips almost brushing but not at all. Dean thought his body might go dry from all the tears but he couldn't stop crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, baby. Do you want me to kiss your mouth and make it better?" He whispered sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded frantically. Snot and tears covering his face. The man looked at him with a fake pout. "But I only kissed you because I raped you and I wanted to make you feel good and cared for. I taught you how to kiss, didn't I? I can't kiss you now, baby. I'm not raping you anymore." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-please. Please" Dean broke down crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please what?" The man asked and loosened his grip around Dean's throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"one… one kiss" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man chuckled and spat into Dean's face again before pushing him back down on the floor and standing above him. "Kisses are for good little rape toys, not for demanding brats. Look at you! Face covered in tears and snot and spit. Why would I kiss that? It's disgusting." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean burned in more shame and arousal as he writhed naked and pathetic, a crying mess on the floor. Suffering and not gaining anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, brave little puppy. Is it worth the suffering?" The man yelled as he suddenly kicked Dean into his thigh and Dean's breath hitched in pain as he rolled over to his side out of instinct. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another kick of the heavy boot this time to his ass. "What's out there for you that's worth this much? You're writhing in need and desperation on the floor like a puppy in heat dying to be used but refusing to admit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another hard kick made Dean scream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have the answer for you. You love this. Look at you. Touch yourself and show me your fingers. Just touching, nothing goes in." He ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean obeyed and hated absolutely hated how dripping wet he was. He cried harder and mumbled between sobs. "What's-wrong with-me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't even know who he was asking. The man crouched back down and pushed Dean's wet fingers into his mouth. Dean tasted his own arousal and thrashed around in need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Up on your knees." He ordered as he stood back up and went and sat on an armchair and pointed at his feet. Dean scrambled on his knees and crawled to the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You pathetic little pet. I didn't even order you to crawl. You're just that desperate but unwilling to admit. Tsk Tsk Tsk. I'm going to allow you to hump my boot." He said and kicked one leg forward. Dean didn't even have it in him to hesitate. It was so difficult and SO not enough Dean humped the man's boot and buried his face against the man's inner thighs. He could smell his cock. He could see the big bulge. The man was hard and Dean was dying to have him inside of himself one way or another. The man was just sitting there completely ignoring a human being humping his boot. With each hump, Dean tried to bury his face against the man's crotch and smell him. It was weak through the man's pants and underwear and Dean's clogged nose but he still tried. He would linger after each hump to get the same smell he got from the man's dirty underwear. Before Dean could stop being like a fuckin animal, the man suddenly stopped him while Dean was on the brink again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were you just trying to smell my cock?" The man asked with a smirk and a hint of disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're even more pathetic than I thought, puppy. Fuck, how needy could a pet be to sniff other people's cocks while humping their boots?" The man shook his head in disgust and Dean wanted to die. The bad news was that he was even needier now. Why did he get hornier each time the man called him names? Dean couldn't think, he could just cry like a helpless baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man opened his belt and his zipper and his rock hard cock was out. Dean's mouth fell open. He was dying to reach and touch, lick and smell and suck. The man began stroking himself lazily. Dean tried to rub himself against the boot again but the man kicked him away so harshly. Dean was on the floor on his side facing the man and whining and crying in pain and need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come here" The man ordered with his husky voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean crawled to him again and knelt between the man's spread knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sniff my cock." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Dean inched forward and began nosing and smelling the man's cock. It was still hard to smell through his clogged nose so Dean whined and a bubble of snot blew out of his nostrils and made him cry in shame. He saw the way the man's cock twitched violently at Dean's cries of shame. "Guess my cock likes what a desperate little mess you are for it." The man rumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean inched close again and opened his mouth so maybe he could get the cock into himself when he was so harshly slapped across the face and kicked onto the cold floor again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't deserve my cock. You don't deserve me raping your mouth." The man growled in an ice-cold tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean just stayed on the floor and cried. He was naked and bruised, beaten up and humiliated, a disgusting writhing mess on a cold floor. He needed, wanted, craved… something that only the man in the armchair could give him. He needed his abuser now. The man who hurt him, but also the man who brought him pleasure. Dean sobbed harder from how aroused he was. How humiliated and ashamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"please…" He suddenly heard his own pathetic pleading voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man stopped stroking his cock. "Please what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, sir." He whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't sure. He was sure. He didn't want to voice it out. It meant he lost. He was defeated. He didn't even know how much longer they had to reach three hours and he didn't care. Say he won. Then what?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"rape me." He said in a tiny voice shot to hell as shame washed over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was defeated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know how you feel about this chapter. I appreciate your opinions, feedback, questions, etc. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some cuteness and smut for you<br/>TW: humiliation, verbal and physical. Dubious consent.<br/>Comments and kudos are highly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Are you demanding, pet?" The man raised an eyebrow and he looked insulted, he got up to walk to his desk. Dean rolled pathetically onto the floor and grabbed the man's boot and wrapped his arms around the man's ankle. "Please, sir, please… please" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cried and he knew how disgusting he must've looked, covered in sweat and face soaking in snot and tears. The man looked down at him. "Please what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kicked Dean away as he began walking like Dean was a piece of trash stuck to his boot and Dean just scrambled behind him naked on all fours and crawled and cried. "Please please rape me, sir. Please use me. Rape my holes, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man settled in his desk chair and Dean knelt at his feet and stared at his hard cock standing proudly and waiting to conquer. "I'm not sure if you've earned my cock." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean cried harder. "pleaaaase, sir." his intestines were now twitching in need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you admitting defeat?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean sobbed, all he could do was chanting the word <em>please</em>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not my answer, puppy." He said calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Yes. Please, sir. Please make it better. I can't I ca- not anymore. Please I need I need,.. please make it better, make <em>me</em> better-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man got up from his chair, pulling Dean up with him and forcing Dean to bend over the table. He had a hand on the small of Dean's back as Dean heard him fumbling into his pockets, then a packet was torn, the hand was gone for a split second and then Dean's painfully wet hole was rammed into. Dean cried out as the man fucked into him and locked Dean's arms behind his back. Everything hurt so bad. He begged for this. He begged to be assaulted. He loved this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was quiet except for his heavy breathing, the room was filled with Dean's cries and moans. The man pushed his weight onto Dean and fucked into him hard and fast without even trying to angle himself to pleasure Dean. Like Dean was nothing but a hole. A human toy. The thought aroused Dean further and he felt his insides clenching around the man and made the quiet man hiss and moan. A few more violent thrusts into Dean's clenched hole and the man pushed deep inside and went still while holding his breath. He pulled out to Dean's unsatisfied cry and shoved Dean down onto the floor on his knees again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Head up, mouth and eyes open." He growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean obeyed instantly and waited. He saw the condom filled with a white fluid above his head. The fluid inside the condom started dripping over Dean's face, his cheeks, nose and some on his tongue. It tasted salty and rich. Dean couldn't stop humming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at you eating my come out of a fuckin condom like a pathetic filthy needy pet. Lick my cock clean now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean enthusiastically licked the man's dirty cock and loved the taste of the semen and the heaviness of the cock on his tongue. He hummed in pleasure and after licking it clean, he just sniffed the man's cock. He knew he sounded like an out of breath puppy but didn't care. He whined when the man put his cock back into his boxers and zipped up. Dean hasn't come but he still felt satisfied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man snapped his fingers twice and made a <em>come along</em> motion as he started to walk back to the armchair and Dean crawled behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man sat in the comfortable armchair and tapped his leg. Dean crawled into his lap and settled with his side against the man's chest. He materialized a soft tissue and softly wiped Dean's face, then put it on Dean's nostrils. "Blow for me, baby." Dean blew his nose noisily into the tissue and the man wiped his nose so gently like Dean was a baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat cuddled up in silence, it was a few minutes later when Dean heard himself hum and making noises around his own thumb into his mouth. He looked up and the man was beaming at him. A real smile this time. Dean just stared up at him, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you still want that kiss you begged me for, puppy?" He softly asked while stroking Dean's thigh. Dean nodded his head and his thumb slipped out of his mouth and was replaced by the man's possessive and demanding mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was sensual and wet and slow. So slow and it felt like they kissed for hours. Every few seconds the man would litter his lips with tiny pecks before going back in. "You were so good for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whispered after minutes. Their foreheads pressed together. "Crying for me. Baby, you beg so pretty. I think I'm addicted to hurting you. Watching you cry on the floor and beg for my attention. You were beautiful, puppy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you said I was disgusting, sir." Dean said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sweetheart, you're the farthest thing from disgusting. You're sweet and innocent and so so beautiful." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But my face was covered in tears and snots, sir." Dean countered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that's what makes me so fuckin hard for you. You were so ashamed and needy. So pretty. So humiliated. I loved it. You loved it too, you can't deny that." He murmured against Dean's lips where he softly kissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I must be broken in the head, sir." He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sir chuckled. "Nothing wrong with liking what you like, baby boy. You need to learn that. You also need to learn that after every time of that, there will be a lot of this." He motioned to the space between them. "I'm gonna take good care of my little toy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean jumped with a loud noise from the man's pants. The corners of the blue eyes wrinkled in laughter as he reached and pulled his phone out. "Three hours up." He announced and winked at Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's take you upstairs and cleaned. It's time for lunch." He helped Dean put his t-shirt back on and took him upstairs. The man gently washed both of them in the shower and made Dean drink a lot of water and toweled them dry. They walked out naked and Dean headed straight towards the bed and lay on his tummy. His hips were hurting and bruised from the kicking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are my dirty boxers doing on the floor?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean gulped at the question. He knew his entire body was flushed. He sat up in bed and stared wide eyed at the man who was dressed fully and clearly expected an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don - I" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't even think about lying about it, puppy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked down in shame. "I touched it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You touched my dirty boxers, Why?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pet, I will not ask again. And answer properly." He sounded dangerous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I smelled it, sir" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like a puppy sniffing its owner's clothes. Or is it only my boxers because they smell of my cock?" Dean wanted to die at the smirk in the man's voice and his shameless words. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The man walked over to him and threw his dirty boxers into Dean's lap. "Show me how you sniff my dirty boxers." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This was humiliating beyond everything they just did in the man's office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man sighed. "Show me or I'll shove it into your mouth for the rest of the day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean brought the dirty boxers up to his face and did exactly what he had done that morning. Shoved his face into the dirtiest part of the boxers and inhaled and then sniffed. It was so heavenly it made Dean tingly between his legs again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have a scent fetish or is it just with me?" The man's voice was hoarse again </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I think it's you, sir." Dean looked down in pure shame. He was surprised when the man pulled him into his embrace. "You're perfect, baby. So very perfect for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean hummed and felt better now. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and tried to sneakily sniff his neck. He felt the man's long fingers carding through his hair and he said with a smile. "You don't need to hide it from me, puppy. You can sniff and smell me whenever you want to, ok? You're allowed to do that freely." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean melted against him and began nosing the man's neck and kept doing that while humming happily and sated. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel's pov</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel stayed there and let the puppy sniff him for minutes until he went lax into his arms. He slowly and gently pulled away from the kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you something before you went all wolverine on my face last night.” He chuckled and picked up the bag and gave it to the kid. Dean took the puppy out of the bag and gasped. “Puppy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Puppy for puppy.” He smiled. The kid seemed happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean sat up, crawled into his lap and hugged him. He hugged the kid back and sighed. He felt more at ease now. “What are you gonna name the little guy?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know if it's a guy yet. I will have to ask them. We will get back to you with a name, sir.” He mumbled in a sweet childish tone and buried his face in Castiel's neck. Oh, Mr. <em>Dark Angel</em> knew he was in trouble now! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a few minutes and Dean sniffed him again. Castiel thought about it. He really held back with the kid in his office. He kept reminding himself that he just needed to push enough to get the kid to beg for him and lose their bet. How hard was defeating a sixteen-year-old? He didn't want to break the kid, not just yet. He felt like he wanted the kid to slowly get used to it. To Castiel and to his twisted urges. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dean looked at his face and gently kissed the claw marks on his cheek. “Sorry for hurting you, sir.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed. “You're too little to be able to hurt me, baby. Don't worry about it.” He kissed the kid’s fingers. "But I should probably cut your nails." He commented after kissing the tiny fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now we know I can fight. You should take me out on your missions. I can protect you.” The kid said in a bratty tone full of pride which made Castiel laugh. “Puppy thinks he can fight for me? Oh, my, you're funny” The kid threw cute little punches at him. He was still concerned about the very heavy scene they just had and he wanted to take care of the child, for now, so he just held the kid’s arms behind his back and kept him there. “Shhhh, not now, baby. You need to rest. What do you say we watch something, eat and go to sleep? I have a laptop with Netflix on it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid agreed. He brought his laptop in bed and lay down. The kid started playing paw patrol and happily looked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christ, seriously?” He rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I love this show, sir. We shall watch this now.” He said in his little authoritative tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir, I guess” He shrugged and opened his arms to the giggling kid who snuggled against him and shoved his own thumb into his mouth while inhaling deeply into Castiel's chest and absent-mindedly nosing Castiel's neck and throat and under his earlobe. Castiel found himself more than ok with this, one, it was utterly cute and endearing, two, it clearly helped ground the kid and make him feel good. Castiel wasn't sure what was it about his scent that this child seemed to need so badly! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they ate in bed together and put the laptop away to sleep, Castiel felt like Dean was slowly dropping. He cuddled him to himself and softly kissed his tears away and praised him. But nothing seemed to work properly. "Baby, do you need anything? I can get you any snacks you like." He promised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy moved and turned around to face Castiel. He looked sleep-deprived and tired but <em>oh</em> so cute and small and shy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir… can I… can I play wif your angel wings?" He asked and blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel was caught off guard so badly! He arched both eyebrows. "What do you mean, baby? How are you going to <em>play</em> with my wings?" Dean was way deep into his own headspace now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid gingerly inched closer and placed a tentative little kiss on Castiel's elbow which was the end of his tattoo and the only visible part of it since he was wearing a shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"kiss" He mumbled sleepily and put his thumb back into his mouth and sucked on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel's heart fluttered open enough to let the child in at that very moment. "You want to kiss my wing tattoos?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shy nod. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to take my shirt off?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shy blushy nod. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel's heart was on the palm of his hand at this point. Well, whatever he had for a heart! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up in bed, took his shirt off and lay back down. "All yours, sweetheart." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel lay still so he wouldn't spook the little one, but the truth was that he was the spooked one! He had never given himself up like this. He was lying there, fingers intertwined together and resting on his stomach while the small figure shifted closer. Dean gingerly bent over Castiel's torso and began nosing his fingers. Keeping his hands to himself and touching the man only with his face. Castiel slowly untangled his fingers and let Dean shove his face into the palm of his hand and rub his face there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This kid was a real puppy! There was no other explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean nosed his way up Castiel's left forearm kissed the start of his wing and littered soft kisses there until he reached up to his arm and sniffed him around his armpit and kissed all the inked feathers there. Castiel decided to risk it and slowly moved his left arm and placed it under his head. Dean gasped softly and started nosing Castiel's underarm and close to his armpit. He didn't stop his cute little sniffs while he slowly straddled Castiel's stomach and the first thing the man felt was how dripping wet the kid was. Dean groaned quietly and kept sniffing and kissing Castiel's inked shoulders. His whole body in a straddling position was fitting on top of Castiel's torso alone. He loved how tiny Dean was. Castiel didn't miss how the kid was sneaking little grinding motions to provide himself some relief. "Baby needs to come?" Castiel whispered softly into the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stopped moving and kissing him altogether and then he nodded against Castiel's neck and whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel had so many orgasm denial fantasies he wanted to do with the kid, but for now, he felt it was best to give him his relief as a reward for giving up and being so perfect during their scene that morning. "Ok, baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said and gently grabbed the kid and manhandled him until the kid was laying on his back on top of Castiel's torso. He laid Dean's head on his chest and hooked his forearms under Dean's knees and opened his legs wide in the air. He kissed the kid's neck before whispering. "Start touching yourself for me, puppy. I'll hold your legs open." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean whined and moved his hands and shivered and that's how Castiel knew the kid was touching himself. "Make yourself feel good, baby. You've earned it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was so hot! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean groaned in frustration and after a minute of grunting and moving his hands, he just let go of himself and started crying quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, baby?" He asked sympathetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't, sir. Please. Please." He cried and it sounded so sad and desperate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww, puppy's little paws too tiny to pleasure himself?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More sweet whines. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need Sir's help, puppy?" He asked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nods and whines. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beg for it, then. You know you need to earn Sir touching your tiny parts." He whispered. The sadist in him peeked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"pleeeeeease…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heard that one before. Try harder. Beg me, sweet toy" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel muttered, unamused. He let go of the kid's legs and started running his hands over Dean's body. Pinching his nipples and slapping his titts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, pleeeease, I need help. Please, please touch me." He whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why can't you touch yourself?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid sniffles for a few seconds and squirmed from his nipples getting roughed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be-cause… I'm a useless toy. Please help me, sir. Please make it better. You said I was good today." More whines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean calling himself a <em>useless toy</em> did things to Castiel's cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… beg me more, pet." He said, his voice husky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, sir. My fingers are too tiny. I need your hands, your big hands. Pleeeeease, sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since when do useless puppies have fingers?" He asked and laughed at how Dean shivered and trembled, his legs open wide on their own and his wrists were locked into one of the man's hands. His skin was scorching hot against Castiel's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-my my tiny paws are useless…" He sobbed in shame. "Please, sir. I need your scent on me. Please, I want my tiny parts to smell like Sir…" He just cried after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And those were the magic words. Castiel reached down and started gently touching the very very dripping wet slit and Dean whimpered and arched. Castiel used one arm and hooked it over the kid's torso and locked him motionless, arms and all. "Keep your legs open for me. I hope you can manage to do that!" He humiliated him further and gently stuck one finger inside the hole. "It's just one tiny wet useless hole. How hard can it be to make this come? Huh? I'm going to count down from ten. If you don't come before I reach one, I will put you in a fuckin kennel like the useless pet you are." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yessir, thank you." He breathed out and thrashed when Castiel pushed in a second finger and rubbed his clit over with his thumb and started counting down from ten. He finger fucked him harder and curled his fingers upwards. Dean was writhing helplessly and all bound and locked with only one of Castiel's arms. Dean wiggled his ass and pushed up as he sobbed and moaned the words <em>sir</em> and <em>Please</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel reached number 3 when Dean unsuccessfully tried to arch his back but couldn't, therefore his orgasm crashed into him harder. He clenched around Castiel's thick fingers and got impossibly tight. Castiel kept massaging his clit and fucking into him even after he came and the whimpers and Dean trying to close his legs were evidence of how much it hurt him. Castiel let go of him to make him think it was over. Dean breathed and let go and was sprawled on top of Castiel when the sadist slapped him very hard across his wet sensitive pussy. The kid thrashed and screamed in pain and tried to cover himself and get away and Castiel let him. He curled in on himself in a fetus position and snuggled to his stuffed puppy, judging by his muffled cries, he was probably sucking on his thumb. Castiel was very hard himself from hurting Dean, but he decided to wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was craving more of those puppy cuddles again. He shifted and pulled the kid back into his arms and settled Dean's back against his chest, pressing gentle kisses to his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The things you do to me. I think I like making you smell like me, baby boy. Sleep now, sweet pet. I'll take care of you." He said in his sweetest tone ever and he was very sure that Dean was the only one who had ever heard him speak like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean hummed around his thumb and relaxed against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gtx-trans-icon">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was shorter than usual. Longer ones are on their way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy a long chapter, just as promised. ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks went by and Castiel has never been this satisfied in life. His empire was doing great. He has just shaken hands with the president of the Senate in a private conference room in a hotel in DC. The number of corrupt politicians was ridiculous to him. Oh well, he made his money and gained a whole lot more protection. He flew to Washington in his private jet this morning and met with his brother/lawyer Gabriel and Michael his other brother/accountant and they had the meeting with the president of the Senate together. He decided to take Dean with him. He kept telling himself that he was doing it because he wanted a stress relief toy with him during this very important trip, but the truth was that he needed the kid with him now. He was training the kid to take more and more every day and he spent so much time with him that the idea of being away from his pet was not very nice. Gabriel headed straight back to New York after the meeting but Castiel and Michael had another meeting with some important people. Michael seemed annoyingly agitated when they were out of the hotel's conference room. </p><p>"What's up with you, Michael?" Castiel asked his little brother, annoyed. </p><p>"What? Nothing. Just wanna go back home asap." He jumbled. </p><p>"Is something wrong?" Castiel frowned. </p><p>"No, Cas. Luci's coming back from Dubai tonight and we haven't seen each other in four damn days." The younger man admitted. </p><p><br/>Ugh, his sappy twin brothers made him want to vomit sometimes. </p><p><br/>"Relax, little brother. He's fine. I spoke with him this afternoon and-" </p><p>"I know he's fine, Cas. I'm not! We've never really been apart for such a long time and… anyway, I don't expect you to understand. You have a dark black empty space for a heart." Michael rolled his eyes at him. </p><p>Castiel smiled sarcastically. "Thanks. I try."</p><p>Michael shook his head. "Anyway, you wanna go get dinner? I saw a nice seafood place down the block." </p><p>"You can go. I think I'm going back to my room." He was quite restless to go back to Dean whom he left on a nice fluffy blanket chained to the heater. </p><p>Michael considered him for a moment with suspicion. "You got someone up in your room, don't you?" </p><p>Castiel squinted his eyes. He wasn't about to be interrogated by his little brother. "Goodnight, Michael."</p><p>Michael gave him a shit-eating grin. "Oh my goodness. You're dying to go back to them. Wait… Is that light I see in your dark dead heart?" Micheal mocked dramatically. </p><p>"Go get your seafood and call your twin hubby like I know you're dying to do." He rolled his eyes and walked away from Michael and heard him from behind. "At least I'm not dying enough to bring my hubby with me. Looks like you did though. Jokes on you, lover boy. Have fun."</p><p>His brothers and Jay were the only people on the face of the earth who could get away with sassing him like this. Of course, Castiel has come to realize that a certain green-eyed little pet was still alive after giving him so much sass in the past three weeks. He still hasn't gone down into really hurting Dean. Mostly it was humiliation and Castiel loved how Dean clearly was into it and Dean was so freaked out by the fact. Castiel hasn't beaten him that much, just light spanking, hard fucking, slapping his face, little bit of choking him. Nothing more. He wanted to ease Dean into it. So far, the kid was just freaking out by how his body reacted to all that and Castiel found out that Dean, oh so deliciously, was very very needy and greedy and into all of that. Castiel couldn't wait to push more and more. The only reason he was going easy and lenient was to make sure Dean wouldn't defy him anymore. He knew the kid couldn't get away or leave and Castiel could just actually torture him into submission and break him in less than forty-eight hours, but he didn't want to do that. He liked it so much when Dean would brat out on him. Sometimes Castiel would even let him get away with being a demanding brat, like last week when he woke up in the middle of the night with Dean grinding on his leg and nibbling on Castiel's pecs, and of course, Castiel fucked his needy pet back to sleep. A broken sex slave would never do something like that. Castiel wanted a live body, a raw nerve, responsive and enthused. Obedient and taking humiliation and pain out of need, not out of duty. </p><p>The elevator pinged and Castiel got out and walked to his suit. One of his men was still standing guard by the door. He knew Dean would not try to run again, but he put a man by the door just to ensure the boy's safety. They were in unknown territory after all. A lot of people wanted to hurt Castiel. He released the guy from duty and opened the door with the key card and locked it behind him. </p><p>He entered the suit and smiled when his pet perked up from his place by the heater cuddled up to his stuffed puppy. One ankle was chained. He also had a bowl of water next to him. The pet sat on his knees, spread them, bent forward with his weight on his arms between his knees and his beautiful titties squished between his arms. This was his happy position and it reminded Castiel of a real puppy. He walked to his pet, crouched down in front of him and softly caressed his cheeks and Dean nuzzled his face into Castiel's palm. </p><p>"Hi baby." He murmured softly and laughed when Dean started sniffing him. His chest, his hands and then settled his face into the man's neck and breathed deeply. Fuck, he was cute. Castiel figured he probably smelled thickly of cigarettes and bourbon, his cologne and the day's sweat, but apparently Dean calmed down by all his different scents as long as they were on Castiel's body. He ran gentle hands all over the soft warm naked little body and heard the kid whining while mouthing at Castiel's shirt collar. "What's up, baby?" He asked and softly pulled away to look at his face. Dean's face was all flushed and pouty and pretty. Dean's subspace was very non-verbal or low-verbal and it was cute but frustrating! And it's not like it was a good idea to enforce drastic changes to people's subspace behavior. </p><p>"Wings." He mumbled and blushed deeper and now Castiel knew why the kid was fixated on his shirt collar. </p><p>"You wanna nibble at my shoulder again?" Castiel huffed a laugh when the boy shyly nodded. Dean was so beautifully orally fixated and nibbling on Castiel's angel wing tattoo or sucking his fingers or anything oral basically grounded him so much. </p><p>"Not now, baby. Maybe after dinner. Tell me what you did while I was gone." He demanded. </p><p>Dean sniffled and sat back on his heels. "Slept, sir. Talked to Pupper a little, drank water and now I need to pee, sir." He mumbled. </p><p>Pupper was the name Dean has chosen for his stuffed animal and he let Castiel know a few days ago. </p><p>Castiel's eyes glinted. He looked at the bowl of water half empty, picked it up and ordered Dean to drink the rest. Dean blinked up in confusion but drank the water nonetheless. A few drops dripping down his chin. Castiel took the bowl from him and put it in front of him. </p><p>"There you go, puppy. You can pee." His happy sadistic smile was real when Dean stared wide-eyed at the bowl and blushed deeply. </p><p>He swallowed before whispering. "But may I please go to the bathroom, sir?" At least he was learning how to be polite! </p><p>Castiel smiled before ruffling Dean's hair and getting up on his feet. "No, that's for humans. You are a pet, a puppy. You go in the bowl if you need to pee." </p><p>He sat on the bed across from the kid and picked up the phone to order dinner when he heard a tiny "No, sir. I'll hold it."</p><p>Castiel shrugged. "Suit yourself, but if you haven't peed before dinner arrives, you'll go to sleep hungry and full of pee and if you accidentally pee on me while I'm fucking you tonight… well… I'm not gonna be happy about it." </p><p>He dialed the hotel's restaurant and ordered half smokes with a side salad, fries, and a fruit bowl and watched Dean the whole time he was on the phone. The kid was still staring at the bowl and was beginning to twitch around with the need to pee. Oh, this was going to be fun. </p><p>Castiel got up and went to the kid. "Lay on your back." </p><p>Dean did. Castiel put one foot over his naked bladder, his large dress shoe over the pale helpless body and began softly massaging. Dean whimpered and it was clear he was hurting. "Please…" He whined. </p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, is there something wrong?" He asked sweetly and sarcastically and applied more pressure to Dean's bladder with his foot. </p><p>"It hurts, sir, please" He whined and there were tears in his eyes. </p><p>"I'm just massaging you, puppy. How's this hurting? Hurting would come if you accidentally pee on your blanket. Tsk Tsk Tsk, we wouldn't want to beat puppy black and blue yet, do we? His skin is so nice and soft." He threatened in an even sweeter tone with a hint of absolutely fake sympathy. </p><p>Dean closed his legs tightly to avoid leaking and his body went rigid under Castiel's foot.<br/>"Pleeeease…" He begged and cried. </p><p>"If I take your bowl away, that's it, puppy. You won't go at all. What are you gonna do, pee yourself? No no, I would have to put you in diapers so my messy pet doesn't pee around because he's incapable of going in a bowl." He said and smiled when Dean went crimson. The threat of diapers apparently really got to him. </p><p>"No, no, please. No diapers, please, sir." </p><p>Castiel completely agreed with him. He hated diapers too. He applied more pressure to the kid's bladder and it made him scream and try to push Castiel's foot away, but the man kicked his hand away. </p><p>"Up on your knees." He ordered and Dean painfully scrambled to his knees. </p><p>"Squat down." </p><p>Dean cried harder as he got in position and Castiel could see how the kid was squeezing and tightening up all his abdominal and bladder muscles. Castiel kicked the bowl under the boy's pretty genitals and stepped back and smiled a very happy smile when he saw how wet and dripping the pink little slit was. Dean's body was loving this. </p><p>"If I fuck you right now with all the squeezing you got going on there trying not to pee yourself, it will hurt your pretty pussy so much, so so much, and you will have to let go at some point and then you'll end up peeing on my cock and then I will be the one hurting you cuz I'd be very angry. I'd make you lick my piss-covered cock too. Better if you just go into the bowl and be a good little pet." He said and thought about how hot it'd actually be to degrade the kid like that, but this was also very hot. Forcing him to piss in a bowl like an animal. </p><p>Dean sobbed in embarrassment and a few drops of urine dripped into the bowl. He covered his face and sobbed as the stream of urine started into the bowl. Castiel stared at the bright liquid coming out of the little hole and ending up noisily in the bowl and it made his cock twitch. He hummed in disapproval when a tiny drop of urine splashed on the tip of his shoe. The kid moaned in relief when he was finally finished. </p><p>"Look what you did to my shoe! Such a dirty pet. It's disgusting. Clean it, now." He muttered, unamused. The sadist in him was howling in pleasure. </p><p>Dean stared down and Castiel gripped his jaw tight and made him look up. "Make your tongue useful and clean my shoe. You peed on it, you filthy pet." And slapped him hard across the face. Dean cried in shame and pain as he slowly went down and pushed his bottom up in an attempt not to get his tummy close to the urine bowl, he stuck his tongue out and licked Castiel's shoe while trembling in humiliation. Castiel put his other foot behind the kid's neck and pushed down and grinned at the pained whimper. </p><p>"This is your true place, isn't it? Peeing in a bowl and licking your own pee off your owner's shoe. You're a filthy little pet, aren't you?" He asked, his voice was husky and low. </p><p>Dean just whimpered and Castiel pushed his neck further down and loved the shout of pain accompanied by a "yes, sir." </p><p>"Say it." He ordered menacingly. Dean was sobbing loudly while his forehead was being pushed onto the hardwood floor. </p><p>"I'm… I'm - sob - a filthy - sob - little pet." </p><p>Castiel's cock twitched at the words and the cries and the sight before him. It was lovely. He slowly released Dean and gently pulled him back up and pushed him down to lay down on his blanket. Dean curled in on himself and started sobbing. Ignoring him, Castiel took the bowl into the bathroom and disposed it in the toilet before flushing it. Then he washed his own hands, came back to the other room where his pet was. </p><p>"Open your legs, pet. I am going to clean you." </p><p>Dean obeyed as he was still crying but quietly now. Castiel cleaned him softly using baby wipes and then grabbed his wet pussy as Dean's cry turned into a broken moan. "This is how much you love being my filthy little pet. You're dripping wet. Think about it." </p><p>When he let go, Dean's hips twitched as he tried to chase after the touch and was only laughed at by Castiel who said: "Ah, so pathetic."</p><p>There was a loud knock on the door. "Keep quiet." He ordered before getting up and going to the door in the other room and let the hotel's worker roll in the food cart. He settled the food on the table and Castiel tipped him generously before the guy was on his way. He took his jacket off, loosened his tie and rolled his sleeves up before going back to the other room. Dean was laying down cuddled up to his Pupper and hiccupping from how much he cried. He went to the toilet and washed Dean's bowl, came back in and unchained Dean from the heater and held the other end of the chain still tied around Dean's ankle and nudged the kid with his foot. "Come, pet. It's dinner time." </p><p>Dean slowly went on his hands and knees and started uncoordinatedly crawling. Castiel tied the chain to the dining table's leg and sat in his chair with Dean at his feet. He played with the fluffy blond hair for a while and let the kid crawl closer and lay his head on the man's thigh. Castiel began slowly eating and chewing his food in the quiet room and when he was almost done, he spoke with a soft voice not to spook the child who was quiet the whole time except for occasionally sniffing Castiel and making other tiny noises. </p><p>"Did you think about it?" </p><p>"Yes, sir." </p><p>"So here's another food for thought… I didn't tell you just now to crawl your way here from your blanket, but you did it anyway. You like crawling around like a little pet on all fours, don't you?" He asked sweetly and this time meant it. </p><p>Dean made a tiny in distress noise like he just realized what he did and was upset with himself for crawling. </p><p>"Maybe I should get a cute puppy collar for you and clip a leash to it and drag you naked around with me so people can see my needy little pet. What do you think about that, pet? They can see your wet little hole and they'll know how much you need your owner's cock inside of you." </p><p>Dean definitely couldn't hide the little shiver that just ran through him. But he said a whiney "no sir."</p><p>Castiel softly made him look up into his eyes, his pretty face was flushed and his eyes teary. "No you don't need my cock inside your holes, or no you don't want me to show my little fuck toy off?" He asked with a soft smile. </p><p>"The second one, sir." He mumbled quickly. </p><p>"That's not your decision, toy."  Castiel chuckled before adding:  "You need the first one though, don't you?" </p><p>Dean blushed deeper if possible. </p><p>
  <em>Tiny nod. </em>
</p><p>"Tell me." </p><p>
  <em>Horrified expression. </em>
</p><p>"I need the first one, sir." </p><p>Castiel huffed and flicked Dean's nipple and smiled at how he twitched in pain. </p><p>"Try harder, smart ass or I might stop giving you my cock and start using some other holes on some other fuck toy." </p><p>Judging by Dean's face, that was the trigger. </p><p>"I… I need you inside me, sir." He whispered and there were tears in his eyes again. </p><p>Castiel smiled at the beautiful desperate face. He was so hard and he knew he could get real nasty and mean when he was way too horny, and he couldn't remember if he ever wanted anyone as much as he wanted this kid. He softly thumbed Dean's lips and they fell open to his touch. He softly pushed the tip of his thumb in and massaged it against Dean's wet hot tongue. </p><p>"Do you want it in your mouth?" He whispered. </p><p>Dean nodded desperately and pushed his head forward to get more of Castiel's thumb into his mouth and licked it. </p><p>"Then say it." He needed to hear the innocent little thing to say the bad word. Dean was just too shy. </p><p>"Pleeeease…" He begged and tears ran over his cheeks. </p><p>Castiel smiled at the tears and before understanding what came over him, he said the words. "No, pet. Not until you say it for me. Say cock for daddy." </p><p>Dean's eyes widened at the word daddy and he looked like he was choking on his own breath. Castiel felt his heart in his throat. What the fuck did he just say? He never even was into daddy/little play. He found it too soft and he definitely wasn't the care-giving type. </p><p>"I need your… your cock in my mouth, sir, please." He begged so sweetly and desperately. His whole body was crimson now. </p><p>"Wasn't so hard, now was it?" He grinned and slowly opened his belt and zipped his pants down and got his extremely hard cock out. He was already leaking pre-come. He grabbed Dean's hair and his cock in his other palm. "There you go, baby. Show me what you're good for." </p><p>Dean moaned and got him into his mouth. His pet has gotten so good at sucking him since Castiel was fucking his mouth everyday and training him. Dean being orally fixated also helped a lot. He sucked cock so enthusiastically. Castiel wasn't sure if it was more hot or more adorable. He just softly cradled the kid's cheeks and let him play with Castiel's cock into his mouth and the little thing decided to choke himself on the cock and when he had to pull off to breathe, he glared at Castiel's cock and pouted his red puffy lips. His face was wet. Castiel laughed whole-heartedly at his expression. "You choked yourself, baby. Don't look at my cock like that. Now get your greedy little mouth back on me. No dinner before I come down your tight little throat." </p><p>Dean kept sucking and licking and moaning around his cock until Castiel was coming into his mouth with low grunts. </p><p>"Show me" He demanded, voice gravelly. </p><p>Dean opened his mouth and Castiel's cock twitched upon seeing his cum into the little mouth. He fingered Dean's soft mouth and rubbed his cum over Dean's lips. </p><p>"Swallow."</p><p>Dean obeyed and licked his lips with a shy satisfied smile. Castiel bent down and kissed his pet's dirty mouth and swallowed Dean's sweet hums and loved tasting himself there. </p><p>After that, he fed his pet with the leftover food and some fruit while praising him and enjoying Dean's sweet smiles and blushes. </p><p>___</p><p>Dean's pov </p><p>By the time sir was done feeding him, Dean was floating in his own head. He was numb from crying but he was still tingly all over. He revelled in the man's scent. Tonight, he smelled like cigarettes and alcohol but it was still him and Dean could smell the man's own natural scent and it calmed his nerves like nothing ever did. He was lead to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, lead into the bed and was ordered to lay on his back after the man pulled the covers and blankets away. His wrists were handcuffed above his head and tied to the bed, his forehead was kissed softly and sir told him he'd be back soon. During his sobriety times of the day when he wasn't floating around like this, he would freak out by the things happening to him. He was needy, so needy and the man knew that very well. His body acted against his will and every time he was being squished and humiliated under the man's feet, his body and mind betrayed him. The more he was treated like a worthless sex toy, the needier he got. He hated it. He hated that he needed it so much. </p><p>Sir was back with him and he was gloriously naked. Dean hummed at the sight and blushed when he saw how the man scanned his naked body. He looked at Dean like he wanted to eat him alive like he wanted to worship him and hurt him at the same time. Dean was squirming under the man's deep blue gaze and he wasn't even being touched. He really was desperate to please this man because he knew if the man was pleased with him, Dean would get so many kisses and cuddles and he'd get to smell the man and nibble and kiss his angel wings. Dean loved Sir's angel wings. They were glorious and beautiful all over the man's muscled back and toned arms and shoulders. </p><p>Sir had a few items in his hand which he put on the bed before kneeling between Dean's legs. A bottle of lube and a vibrator. He leaned over Dean and began kissing him so softly and sensually. Dean opened his lips and let himself be ravaged and moaned into the kiss and sucked the man's tongue when it entered his mouth. He loved it when sir did things to his mouth. From kissing him to letting Dean suck the man's thumb for comfort or letting Dean nibble at his tattoos to skull-fucking Dean or just like a few minutes ago at dinner when he let Dean play with his cock into his mouth. </p><p>Back to the present, sir kissed his neck and cheeks, his collar bones, his nipples and tummy and was back to kissing his earlobes. Dean was going crazy with the amount of softness. </p><p>"I'm going to hurt you tonight, baby. I'm going to fist-rape your little hole and make you come so many times until you're all hurt and sensitive and gaping and then I'm going to fuck you with my cock and it'll hurt you so much and you're going to take it and be good for me." He murmured against Dean's ear with a raspy voice and sweet tone. Dean shivered and whimpered in fear. The word fisting rang into his ear and he felt blood leaving his face. <br/>"You've been on the pill for two weeks now. I'm gonna fuck you raw from tonight on and come inside you and mark your little fuck hole."</p><p>He didn't wait for an answer and slowly kissed and sucked and bit his way down Dean's body. By the time he was licking Dean's slit, the boy was moaning and begging for something he wasn't sure what. Sir parted Dean's ass cheeks and rimmed his hole until Dean was shrieking in pleasure. "Fuck, I love rimming you, puppy. Your hole is so greedy. But I don't wanna fuck your ass just yet. That's a whole other ceremony." </p><p>He rasped and pushed one finger to the knuckle inside Dean's wet and needy hole and just circled it in there. The man had thick and long fingers and three of his fingers were Dean's limit so far because they'd be way too thick at the base of his knuckles and Dean would hurt. "You'll get one orgasm per finger, baby. Don't say I deny you after tonight." He said in a sweet mocking tone and started tonguing Dean's clit and lapping at the sensitive spot. Dean tried to arch his back to relieve some of the tension but sir pushed his hips down so easily and effectively. Dean couldn't take it anymore and he was so close and so scared of coming without permission so he cried out. "Sir, please please please I'm gonna- please stop." </p><p>"Come for me whenever you want, baby. You don't need permission tonight." He said and went back to sucking Dean's clit and circling a finger inside him and Dean came. Sir sucked and nipped at his sensitive spot while keeping him still on the mattress which only added to the intensity. Dean tried to squirm away from the vicious tongue on him but the man didn't let go and added a second finger inside of Dean. The man sucked him one last time and Dean shouted in pain. He stroked Dean's tummy and softly kissed his inner thighs and bit into them all the while circling and scissoring two fingers into him. He picked up the lube with his other hand, uncapped it and poured some on Dean's hole and clit and began tapping lightly at his clit. It didn't hurt at first but as he picked up the intensity and speed, it started to really hurt and after one minute he was just slapping Dean's clit which only built another knot of pleasure into Dean's tummy. The man curled his fingers inside of Dean and finger fucked him hard while slapping him. Dean was just thrashing and crying and begging him to stop at this point. </p><p>"It hurts it hurts please pleeeeeease no stop please…" </p><p>The man completely ignored him and continued the torture until Dean was coming again and it was so so painful. Dean thought he could pass out at any second. He was being overstimulated in the worst way possible. The man finally let go of his clit and added a third finger inside of Dean's clenching hole after lubing it up again. He just kept three fingers motionless inside if Dean and softly stroked his legs and kissed his tummy until Dean stopped crying out and was just quietly whimpering. </p><p>"Please no more, sir." </p><p>The man finally spoke with a raspy voice. "There's a reason it's called <em>rape</em>, pet. You don't get a say because you're a fuck toy. <em>My</em> fuck toy. I deny you if I want, I give you ten orgasms in one hour if I feel like it." </p><p>The words sent a shiver down Dean's body and he felt it in his stretched out hole. Dean mewled in fear when he saw the man picking up the vibrator and put it on Dean's clit on minimum speed. </p><p>"Please please no, it hurts, sir, please. I'll do anything, anything else please." He begged and cried and thrashed. </p><p>The man just laughed at him. "Can you offer me something I can't already take from you? Look at you, baby. You're tied up in bed and you're so tiny and pathetic, you can't even defend yourself against a fuckin poodle. Let alone me. You don't even know where in the world we are right now." </p><p>Dean just cried in humiliation from those words and from the pain/pleasure going on between his legs. The third orgasm hurt so impossibly good, no no, bad. Dean felt like he was going through a wringer, he felt like he had nothing more to offer. Then the man was suddenly above him with three fingers still into him. He softly kissed Dean's sweaty and teary face. </p><p>"Baby, you're doing so great for me. I'm so fuckin proud of you. You're beautiful when I'm hurting you." He kissed Dean's mouth so softly that Dean actually forgot the throbbing pain. Dean moaned in relief when the fingers were pulled out of him but then sir pulled his mouth away and poured a lot of lube onto his fingers. Dean whimpered knowing what was next. He screeched when four thick fingers were jammed inside of him. </p><p>The man shushed him and didn't move at all to get Dean adjusted. </p><p>"You suffer so pretty for me, sweetheart." He whispered in Dean's ear so softly like he was confessing his unconditional love. "You're so helpless with sir hand raping your pretty hole." </p><p>"Pleeeeas…" Dean cried quietly because he couldn't scream anymore. </p><p>"Please what, baby?" The man asked softly and began gently fucking four fingers into Dean. </p><p>Stop </p><p>Is what Dean meant to say, but instead he just moaned out. </p><p>"I need- you…" </p><p>To stop! </p><p>"I know, baby, I'm right here. I'll take care of you. Shhhh" He whispered and kissed Dean again and again and played with Dean's nipples until Dean was unconsciously rocking his hips back and moaning. Sir turned the vibrator to a higher speed and by the time Dean was coming for the fourth time and screaming, he was absolutely wrecked. Sir just bit down on Dean's inner thigh through it and after Dean was slowly coming down, he lubed his hand again and pushed his thumb inside and pushed up to his knuckles and that's when the real pain started. Dean felt so stretched, it was like he was going to combust any second. </p><p>"Shhh… you're doing great for me, puppy. My good pet… this is the worst part, baby. It'll be better once I get my wrist in. It'll hurt way less if you relax. Try and relax for me… give into it while I tear you apart." The man told him in a calm and sweet tone and littered kisses to Dean's skin again. </p><p>Dean tried to get his body to relax but his defense mechanism wouldn't let him. It had Dean on high alert. As if the man could hear his thoughts, he spoke again. "This is happening, my pet. You'll feel better if you accept it and let Sir take care of you."</p><p>Dean whimpered in response and felt his body going lax a little bit and tried to remain relaxed as he felt the man pushing in even more and he could feel the man's fingers in a cone-shaped inside of him. Dean was convinced he was going to get ripped apart if this continued. </p><p>"Look at me." </p><p>Dean opened his eyes and tried to obey through blurry vision. The man had feral eyes but his blue gaze was soft. He looked down between Dean's legs and Dean followed. He gasped when he saw the man's hand has disappeared inside Dean's body. His hole was so stretched open around the man's thick wrist, it felt impossible. It should be impossible to fit that inside him. Dean was so confused when the sight created another deep knot of pleasure inside his tummy. He wanted to pee and come. </p><p>"Look at your pretty hole stretched around my hand. You're such a good fuck toy for me, little one." The man smiled at him and looked genuinely happy. It made Dean feel so good, he actually felt his lips twitch in a smile. He watched as the man fucked his hole with a whole hand and rubbed a finger on Dean's clit which sent the boy reeling. Sir softly kissed around Dean's hole and now had the vibrator on Dean's clit on a very high setup and it hurt as nothing did before. Dean slightly felt the pressure to his hole getting lifted so he dared to glance down between whimpers and screams and saw the man gently pulling his hand out. Dean felt like he could come just from the sight of the hand leaving his body. </p><p>He was so close.</p><p>"Come for me, baby. I know you can. I wanna take everything you can give." The man murmured and Dean was coming. It felt like it wasn't going to stop this time. It felt so good and relieving. </p><p>"Oh fuck yeah, that's it, baby." The man grunted and Dean glanced down and was horrified to see that he was ejaculating colorless pee into the man's face and mouth. Dean's body, unconcerned, was still coming and peeing when the man knelt between Dean's knees and pushed his angry hard cock inside and looked like this was the best thing to have ever happened to him. Dean felt his hole clamping down on Sir's cock through the last of his orgasm and the man towered over him and began fucking hard and ruthless into him. The pain was immeasurable and Dean felt like he could die any second. He just heard himself begging and apologizing as the world around him slowly turned dark and the pain felt dull and kind of nice. </p><p>__</p><p>Castiel's pov </p><p>Castiel fucked into the limp body through a ruthless rhythm. He could still feel the wetness on his face and taste the kid's come in his mouth. Over fifteen years of having sex and no one has ever squirted on him. He wasn't sure which was hotter, Dean squirting into his mouth or Dean passing out around his cock. The hole was already shrinking around Castiel's cock and Castiel came grunting and growling low. This kid was everything. </p><p>Castiel kept his pulsating cock inside and lay on top of the small body, careful not to squish him and gently kissed Dean. The little doll didn't react and Castiel felt he could come again just from looking at the passed out abused and helpless body beneath him. </p><p>He slowly got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. This was probably the hottest fisting session he's ever had. He washed his hands and his cock and everything was luby and sticky. He thought about getting Dean into the bath but decided against it. His pet has really had enough that night. He thoroughly wet a washcloth and went back to the kid, sat next to him and gently cleaned him off the lube completely. Dean was beginning to stir when Castiel got up and got water. Then he lay next to the kid, uncuffed him from the bed, held him into his arms and began massaging him. </p><p>"Baby, come back to me." </p><p>He chuckled when Dean began babbling and drooling and barely opened his eyes. He looked like he couldn't register anything. Castiel kissed his fingers and littered kisses to his face and neck when he heard tiny sniffing noises. So he held the kid in a way that his face was buried into Castiel's neck where he could sniff as much as his little puppy heart wanted. After a few minutes, Castiel smiled when he felt his shoulder being nibbled. </p><p>He held the kid tight and pulled him on top of himself so his pet could nibble on him in a more comfortable position. Castiel just lay still and let his shoulders be his pet's chew toy. He found himself completely happy with that as he kneaded and massaged Dean's body on top of him. </p><p>"Please don't punish me tonight, sir." Dean whispered in a broken voice into Castiel's neck. </p><p>Castiel frowned in confusion. "Why would I punish you, puppy?" </p><p>"I… I peed in your face." </p><p>Awww. Castiel laughed and slowly turned them so Dean was back on the mattress again and Castiel propped himself up on one elbow and gently stroked his pet's lower belly. "Sweetheart, you didn't pee on me. You squirted. Well, technically it's watered down pee. That was a very very intense orgasm and you ejaculated and I have never seen anything hotter. Tasted so pretty like you too." He winked at his blushing pet. </p><p>"Is this why you were apologizing right before you passed out?" He asked, smiling. This kid was definitely a <em>gift</em>. </p><p>Dean nodded his head. "sorry I passed out, sir."</p><p>Castiel snorted. "Puppy, you apologize for the wrong things. I loved raping you all limp and helpless like a fuck toy that you are. My own little fleshlight." He murmured into Dean's ear and chuckled at the reaction. Dean looked confused. </p><p>"I'm a flashlight?" He asked so innocently and confused and <em>oh so cute</em>. Castiel laughed for a good ten seconds. </p><p>"Oh my God, you're so precious. No, baby. A <em>fleshlight</em>. Here let me show you." He turned away for a second and picked up his phone from the nightstand, ignored his messages and Googled fleshlight. Dean blinked confused at the image on Castiel's phone and then blushed deep. Castiel locked his phone and put it back on the nightstand and picked up the neglected glass of water and made the kid drink half of it. It spilled on his chin but he managed. </p><p>"I should get you a baby bottle. You spill your water every time." Castiel wasn't sure why he was making so many age play references, but he knew he liked it. He figured it was because Dean was in a little-like headspace most of the time and he seemed to be feeling safe there and the more obvious reason that he was, in fact, a kid and they had sixteen years of age difference. </p><p>Dean made a little noise and pushed his head into Castiel's chest and stayed there. Castiel wrapped both arms around him and threw one leg over him. Dean sniffed and nibbled on his chest until he fell asleep and Castiel followed him. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is short but important. And of course, it's smutty. xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel opened his eyes with the early morning light. Dean's blond hair tickling under his chin as the boy was sound asleep and all little spoon into his arms. At some point during the night, Dean clutched to Castiel's fingers and pushed the man's thumb into his mouth. Castiel smiled at the small peaceful figure into his arms. But he had a ten o'clock meeting in the hotel's conference room and he was supposed to have breakfast with Michael beforehand. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 7:15. <br/>But first things first. Castiel was hard. He was still high and hyped from how he hurt Dean last night. His hand into the little hole up to his wrist. Ahhh, Dean must be hurt so badly this morning. Castiel lay the boy onto his tummy, careful not to wake him. Dean hummed in his sleep, turned his head and went motionless again. Castiel opened the boy's legs and checked between them. The hole was slowly swollen and looked just as tight as before.</p><p> Ah, young flesh. </p><p>Castiel chuckled to himself at the thought. He lubed up his cock thoroughly, leaned in and pushed his hard length in inch by inch and felt how soft and sensitive they were. Fucking Dean without a condom was pure bliss. His cock was hugged tightly as he heard the kid waking up with pained whimpers and his whimpers turned into loud cries and thrashing as Castiel began moving. Castiel held the kid's wrists tight behind his back with one hand and put his other hand over Dean's mouth and kept his head in place and pushed in balls dip before murmuring into his ear "I know, baby, I know it hurts, but daddy needs you to suffer in silence so he can rape you in peace. Ok? Shhh. It won't take long." Cursing internally for another <em>daddy</em> incident, he began thrusting. Deep and slow at first. At each pump, Dean screamed in pain behind Castiel's hand. He was completely trapped underneath the man and couldn't move at all but he tried. He desperately tried to get away but Castiel pushed him harder into the mattress and began a punishing pace. The resistance made him hornier. The hurt in Dean's eyes, his trembling body, his muffled screams, and his very helpless predicament pushed Castiel over the edge. It took him nearly one more minute to shoot his load deep inside the abused hole. He let go of Dean's mouth and smiled at his silent cries, then let go of his wrists and massaged them a little bit. Dean's entire body was shaking and he looked so small and helpless. Castiel almost felt a little bit guilty. This must've hurt the boy so bad, but, eh, it was just so lovely to hurt the little thing with nothing else but his cock. </p><p>He shushed a crying Dean and kissed him and nuzzled his hair and praised him until the boy stopped crying and now he was just giving Castiel wobbly lips and tiny whimpers and a whole lot of sweet clinginess.</p><p>It was time for some serious aftercare. First, he texted his brother and canceled their breakfast and said he'd meet him at the meeting room, then he ordered breakfast and then, picked Dean up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet and began filling the tub with hot/warm water and watched how Dean hid his face in his hands as he peed. </p><p>There was a selection of bath oils and one of them was lavender. Castiel poured some into the tub and the bathroom soon smelled of soothing lavender. He shut off the water, picked Dean up and put him in the tub and sat next to the tub and after wetting the boy's curls, began gently washing his hair and giving him a thorough scalp massage. </p><p>"I'll be back in the afternoon and we'll fly home before nightfall." He announced in a quiet voice. </p><p>Dean stared up at him through sad tired eyes. "You're leaving now?" He asked in a weary tone and quickly added <em>sir</em>. </p><p>Castiel poured some body wash into his palm and began gently rubbing it onto Dean's skin. So gentle like the kid was a porcelain doll.</p><p>"No, puppy. I'll stay with you for breakfast. I should be back around 4. Since you've been very good, I'll leave my iPad for you so you can watch Netflix." Of course, all other apps would be locked. </p><p>Dean nodded his head and looked down, shoulders slumped. </p><p>"What's up, baby?" He asked softly and touched the kid's cheek and his pouty lips. </p><p>"I'll be alone." He mumbled. </p><p>Castiel smiled. "But if I'm here, I might get bored and hurt you again."  </p><p>Dean shrugged. "I know." </p><p>Castiel arched an eyebrow. The boy's posture told him he wasn't done talking. </p><p>"But you like me afterward." He whispered in a shaking voice. </p><p>Castiel frowned. "You think I don't like you while I'm hurting you?" </p><p>Dean stared down at the bubbles near his chest. </p><p>Castiel pulled his chin up and smiled at him. "I like you all the time, baby. I like seeing you hurt because you suffer so pretty for me, not because I don't like you! And when I'm done hurting you, I like to hold you close and kiss you or bathe you or feed you." </p><p>Then he thought of something. "Does this mean you don't like me when I'm hurting you?" </p><p>Dean blushed, bit into his bottom lip and stared at Castiel's inked arm. He shrugged after a few seconds. "I think how I feel is irrelevant, sir." He said coldly and it was clear that he went a bit distant because of whatever thought process that was going on in his head. </p><p>
  <em>Ouch! </em>
</p><p>Castiel really felt that one like a slap in the face. He was getting angry… at himself and at Dean.</p><p>"You're right. It <em>is</em> irrelevant." He heard himself and he sounded evenly cold. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to be there anymore. </p><p> </p><p>"Get up, wash up, towel off and come out." He said and pissed into the toilet and flushed before leaving the bathroom. </p><p>Breakfast arrived a minute later, he poured himself some coffee and walked naked into the balcony and lit up a cigarette. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Dean walking into the balcony, just felt arms wrapping around his waist and there were little kisses trailed over his tattoo on his spine. Castiel tried to ignore the warmth seeping through him from the small precious body tucked against his back. Dean let go and Castiel saw from the corner of his eyes that the kid knelt at his feet on the cold hard floor in the proper manner. He put his cigarette out and looked down. </p><p>"What are you doing?" He asked the motionless kid on the floor. </p><p>"Trying to be good, sir." </p><p>Castiel smirked bitterly. "On your feet. Go kneel by the table." </p><p>He was obeyed. </p><p>He walked back into the room and sat at the table and began eating. Food tasted like sand. Didn't he already know that? Why would Dean like him? Castiel has hurt him so badly so many times and he wasn't going to stop.</p><p>He dropped his utensils into the plate making the boy at his feet jump. He got up and got dressed. Then, threw Dean's clothes at him.<br/>"Get dressed and sit on the couch, you can watch TV." </p><p>He knew he was breaking a promise. He knew he was leaving in the worse possible moment and he knew that the kid was going to drop hard while Castiel was gone.</p><p>Dean got to his feet and got dressed. Castiel called Cole, his guy from his security detail who guarded the room's door yesterday and told him to meet him in his room, then proceeded to call Michael. </p><p>"Meet me in the lobby in ten minutes, Michael." He said when his brother picked up the phone and said hi. </p><p>"I thought you were going to stay with your new lover this morning." Michael sneered. </p><p>"Don't be late." He said and hung up the phone. </p><p>There was a knock on the door. Castiel let Cole in. Dean already was snuggling to his stuffed animal against the couch's side and staring off at the TV. </p><p>"Good morning, sir." Cole greeted him as Castiel let him in. </p><p>"Good morning. I would like for you to stay here with Dean until I get back around 4. He can watch TV, use the toilet, eat, sleep and drink water and nothing else. He is not to leave the room or use the phone or anything outside of what I have allowed. Understood?" He said and made sure Dean heard him too. </p><p>"Yes, sir." </p><p>"Good, and there's no need to talk to him outside of what is absolutely needed. Don't get chummy." He said as he put his jacket on over his gun holster. </p><p>Castiel glanced at Dean on the couch and saw tears on the boy's face and his jaw clenched. The kid was probably dropping hard after the shit Castiel pulled on him this morning. It took Castiel all his willpower not to go to the pet and hold him and let the boy sniff him until he calms down. Dean suddenly looked up at him from the couch with lifeless eyes, pulled his hood over his head and snuggled deeper to Pupper. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMFG!!! I can't believe this fic has passed 1K readers. As my first fic in the fandom, I'm quite proud of it. Thank you so much for your support. This is literally my favorite fandom and show and everything!!! <br/>I hope you enjoy this chapter. Btw, I think it's important to mention that this is Matt's portray of Micheal. And in this AU, Micheal is gonna be super sweet and lovely, Luci as well. I love them together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean felt sad and empty and drained and a bit nervous around the unknown man in the room. And pain, a lot of pain. He couldn't sit up straight so he had to lean to his side because his hole hurt like hell. He pulled the blanket on the couch over himself and clutched to Pupper and stared absent-mindedly at the TV. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so confused. Why would sir be upset with him? Dean only told the truth. Didn't he? His feelings were not important. The man promised to stay with him that morning but he didn't, just because Dean told the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liking this man was wrong. Very wrong. What would Dean be if he were to fall for his <em>rapist</em>? He didn't like the man. Nope, he did not. Maybe he liked the things the man did to him but that was it. But Dean was only sixteen with zero </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal </span>
  </em>
  <span>life experience. What did he even know about love and how it would feel like? He only knew he liked, no, <em>needed</em> the way this man had sex with him. He asked himself if sex for every person on the planet was this mind-blowing. He wondered if sex was this good with everyone but he couldn't know because he had no knowledge. All he was learning was what the man was teaching him. Dean only knew how much he loved being under the man's boots and squirming naked on the floor. It was embarrassing and Dean knew he shouldn't have liked it but he did. He loved it because it made him feel small and <em>protected</em>. Something he had never felt before. He liked being the man's pet. He loved the nicknames and the cuddles and the kisses. He loved the fact that he'd get lost into the big man's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alongside all these feelings, he was scared of the man so much. Dean has been through a lot. He knew fear and hunger and darkness and absolute loneliness all too well. He knew at the end of the day, he meant nothing to the world around him. Just another orphan kid on the street. He knew since years ago, that he wasn't destined for comfort and happiness and he had made his peace with that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It still made him feel depressed. A consultant at Child services once told him he showed signs of clinical depression and anxiety disorder, but Dean just shrugged it off because who could live </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>life and stay sane? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean felt a lump in his throat and pulled the comforter over his face and it was only then he realized he was crying the whole time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you're not watching, give me the remote." He heard the other man who was sitting on the other side of the giant sofa. Dean passed him the remote without looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… Dean, is it?" The man asked. Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How old are you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sixteen." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man hummed. "So he fucks you, huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean swallowed. <em>Now</em> he was sure. He didn't want to talk to this guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is unnecessary conversation. He said no talking to me unless absolutely needed." It seemed to be Dean's only savior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy, Cole, laughed and it sounded cold. "Aren't you a good little bitch?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Cole wouldn't let go. "I hear he's a kinky motherfucker. What freaky shit does he do to you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean curled in on himself in fear and was beginning to feel very anxious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does he tie you up to the bed and fuck your brains out?" Cole asked and there was a very disturbing heat in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean didn't answer. He gasped loudly when the blanket was yanked off him. "I asked you a question, you fucking freak." Cole was standing above him now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was seriously going into a panic attack. He tried to slip into his own mind but it wasn't working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're pretty, I can see why he likes fucking you. But I mean come on, a dirty orphan kid on the street? Why hasn't he killed you yet?" He said menacingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean mewled in fear and not the joyous kind of fear he felt with the man. He hated this humiliation. It didn't make him tingly. It made him want to shrink and die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please stop this." Dean could only muster that as he cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come on, we're just talking. Or would you rather I whip out my dick and make you choke on it as he does?" He sneered and placed his fingers on his belt buckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean's guts clenched in fear. He shot off the couch and tried to get away, and Cole just eyed him with amusement. "No no please no. He won't be happy if you do that. He… He killed my foster brother just because he threatened to hurt me." Dean could only rely on The Dark Angel's men being scared of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole considered Dean for a moment. "Are you telling me that you're gonna snitch?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean didn't know how to play this! So many things could go wrong. "Even if I don't, he will find out. He always knows things! He just… He always picks up on my mood. I don't think he'll be happy to know you did things to me." It was true. Dean felt like a literal open book when it came to the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole looked at him. Registering his words, probably. His expression eased up a little but Dean still couldn't breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a kid-fucker anyway. So," He arched an eyebrow at Dean, went back and sat on the couch. "Make sure he doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>pick up on your mood. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'll kill you myself if he does." He said without looking at Dean as he propped his feet up on the coffee table and began channel surfing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked at Pupper on the couch next to the man. He needed his stuffy so badly for comfort but he was scared of walking close to the guy, so he just went to bed and was happy to find out it smelled like </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He snuggled to the man's pillow and tried to get his brain to surpass the trauma as he quietly cried himself to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was woken up from the sound of a conversation going on in the room. Cole and the man were speaking about something which did not interest Dean. Was it afternoon already? He was so thirsty and hungry and needed to pee. He heard Cole leaving the room and he finally was able to calm down a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You slept all day." The man said while he was looking at his laptop. Dean glanced at him. He needed to be held so badly. He needed the man so much, it sucked. He was dying to hide into his arms and be allowed to kiss and nibble his tattoos, but the man looked even colder than he did that morning before leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get up, use the toilet if you need. Grab a bottle of water from the fridge and finish it before we leave in an hour. You can watch TV while I finish work. There's some food left on the table. Eat some." He ordered in a tone that brought tears to Dean's eyes after the horrible day he's had. He got out of bed and went to the toilet, then grabbed a bottle of water, and sat across from the man at the table. He hissed from the pain and slightly jumped up from his seat. The man looked up at Dean from his laptop. "What?" He rumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-nothing, sir. It just… still hurts." He mumbled quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take your pants and underwear off and go lay on the couch." Another cold order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean obeyed and watched as the man walked to him and he turned on the flashlight of his phone. He pulled Dean's legs apart and knelt on the floor to level with Dean's sore area. Dean felt the man's fingers at his hole softly opening him and then he looked inside using the flashlight. "Everything looks nice and pink. No blood, no bruises. It's just normal soreness from being fisted. Does it hurt when you pee?" He asked and Dean didn't even know why on earth he was tearing up. Maybe because the man was sounding so distant and clinical. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, sir." Dean choked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dark Angel got up and pushed his phone back into his pocket. "You'll live then. Eat on the couch if it hurts to sit at the table." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't speak until the man announced that they were leaving. They exited the room and got into the elevator and to the lobby. Cole along with four other guys were waiting for them. Dean knew three of them as they were the man's bodyguards, but the fourth one was unknown. He was tall and well-built, with pitch-black hair and hazel eyes. He had quite the same jawline and lips as Sir did. Dean wondered if they were related. The guy was staring at Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So this is Dean." The guy said when they were in proximity. "Crimes we thought we wouldn't commit, huh, brother? An underaged child." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, Michael. Or you'll be booking your own flight back home." The man said to which Michael rolled his eyes and looked back at Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Michael. Boss' younger and handsomer brother." He told Dean and offered his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean decided he liked Michael. He had kind eyes and didn't seem threatening. Of course, he could very well be just another murderer. Dean smiled and shook the guy's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you, um… Mr. Michael." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy smiled a genuine smile. "Aww, you're cute. Michael is ok." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Done with the chit-chat now. Let's go." The Dark Angel rumbled and everyone obeyed. Michael was walking next to Dean. "Ignore him. He's a grumpy old man. Good luck if you can get him to smile." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean giggled at that but shut up when he saw the look on the man's face. They were ushered into a limo which was now taking them to the airport, Dean assumed. He listened as the brothers talked business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, ok, I'll let the bank know." Michael said after a heated conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell Lucifer to do that. I need you in Zurich next week. And before you pout about it, it'll only be a thirty-six-hour trip." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean couldn't stop his eyes from going wide. There was someone named Lucifer? Like Satan? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael caught him with wide eyes. "Lucifer is my twin brother." He told Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L-like Satan?" Dean asked, shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael snorted. "Yeah, our parents were fucked up and named us after biblical crap. Probably why my twin is also my beloved boyfriend." He winked at Dean. Dean didn't miss how Sir glared at his brother for whatever reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You… You're dating your twin brother?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael chuckled. "Yup. Problems?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean blushed. "No no, I think it's cool. Like, you guys probably know each other so well." Dean said honestly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Michael and sir exchanging amused looks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, do you guys look the same?" He asked, interested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael laughed. "No, we're absolutely not identical twins. I look more like this one than I do Luci." He pointed a finger at Sir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael smiled at him and resumed his conversation with sir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean retreated back into his mind and didn't realize how and when he ended up in a private plane with giant comfy seats. Michael and sir were playing chess and drinking whiskey as sir was still fully ignoring Dean. Dean stared out the window into the clouds. He decided he liked flying. It felt so nice, except for the pressure in his brain but he got used to that after a few minutes. Mostly, his mind began spiraling down what felt like a nasty depression episode. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_______</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel's pov</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel was angry and frustrated all the time. His anger wasn't good for anyone. Another snitch was caught in one of their operations. A man working for another criminal organization. Castiel </span>
  <em>
    <span>personally </span>
  </em>
  <span>dealt with him and when he exited the </span>
  <em>
    <span>interrogation room </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was covered in blood and the snitch was dead with his tongue ripped out of his throat. Jay was sitting at the table and waiting for him with two glasses and a bottle of Dalmore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took three back to back shots before lightning up a cigarette. It's been four days since he's gotten back from DC. Dean wasn't talking to him unless he was asked a direct question. Every shit that went down in that hotel, including Castiel's stupid question about the kid's fuckin feelings, has affected him so much. Castiel wasn't holding Dean anymore, wasn't feeding or bathing him or talking to him, or given him any sorts of aftercare. He chained the kid in bed all night and locked him in his bunker all day. He didn't have to take Dean's feelings into account, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Castiel hated it to his bones.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fucked him and made it hurt so much without praising the kid. After the first night back home when Dean cried and begged as he was being fucked, Castiel told him to shut up and then pushed a ball gag into his mouth and buckled it around his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every night after that the ball gag was present because he didn't want to hear the toy's cries. He got off on hurting him. Last night he lost it and pushed Dean's face into the pillow and fucked into him until Dean passed out and then Castiel came inside the limp hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't have to care. That's what Dean said, <em>right?</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He denied the kid everything. Orgasms, the little freedom he had, the way Castiel praised and cuddled him, he didn't let Dean </span>
  <em>
    <span>play </span>
  </em>
  <span>with his tattoos and he denied the kid his scent as well. Nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has started treating Dean like a very real object and not even in a good way. Dean was limp. He showed no attitude, no resistance, no eye contact, no bratting out, nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Castiel was furious. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And tipsy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had just <em>killed</em> a man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed his pet. Not his </span>
  <em>
    <span>toy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His sweet little puppy. He wished Dean liked him. He wished Dean was in love with him just as he… no No. He wasn't going to go there. He was not in love. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is ridiculous. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. He was incapable of love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was tired. Drained. He wanted to get in bed and spoil his <em>pet</em>, but he had to go upstairs, chain his <em>toy</em> to the bed and fuck him, come into him, roll over, and go to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put out his cigarette. He usually finished work around midnight, but tonight he decided to call it a night early at around ten. He said that to Jay before heading to the showers at the gym to sober and wash up. For some unknown reason, he didn't want to go to his bunker covered in someone's blood. He told himself it had nothing to do with </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanting to spook Dean. The only clothing he had outside of his bunker was a pair of cargo pants in his office. He wore that and headed upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unlocked the door and closed it behind him and heard a tiny gasp. He looked across the bunker and his eyes went wide in shock and his heart thumped in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sitting </span>
  </em>
  <span>naked</span>
  <em>
    <span> in</span>
  </em>
  <span> the laundry basket holding Castiel's dirty laundry and nuzzling to them and sniffing them, of course, he stopped immediately upon seeing the man and now was completely immobile and looked like a deer caught in the headlights or in this case </span>
  <em>
    <span>puppy caught in a basket full of dirty laundry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was crimson and Castiel was, well, Castiel was completely destroyed. It was the most adorable sight to behold. Castiel was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pining </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him. He walked to the puppy in the basket who just looked down. He took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to stay in the laundry basket or would you like to come to bed with me?" His tone of voice came out so soft and with a hint of desperation that it made him sick of himself. These were his first real words to the boy since they got back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What… whatever makes </span>
  <span>Sir</span>
  <span> happy." He mumbled and sounded equally desperate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel bent down and picked the basket up with the child in it and walked to the bed. His lips twitched in a smile when he saw how Dean hid his face shyly into Castiel's dirty t-shirt to cover his face. Castiel put the basket down by the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whenever you're ready to come to bed and let </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>hold you instead of my dirty clothes, I'm lying right here." He told the kid and lay down on his side of the bed after kicking off his shoes and taking off his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean adorably crawled out of the basked and carefully came to the bed and stared at Castiel and looked so spooked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel hesitated. He wanted to be done with this fucking silent treatment which was going both ways. Apparently, they were both brats. But Castiel was really giving up and he knew he was done upon seeing his pet in his fucking laundry basket looking all sorts of edible. He slowly opened his arms to the child. "I won't hurt you tonight." He said, barely above a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean moved hesitantly and placed himself into Castiel's arms but turned away to be the little spoon. Castiel let out a breath he was holding for four days. He wrapped himself around the kid and buried his face into the blond curls and just breathed him in and pulled him closer when Dean shuddered. They lay there quietly for long minutes until all the tension has left Dean's body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought I was saying the right thing." Dean suddenly whispered. "I thought that was what you wanted to hear… sir" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel breathed. "What I want to hear is and forever will be the truth." </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"But it </span><em><span>was </span></em><span>the truth. My feelings don't matter. They never did. To anybody. I'm used to it." He said </span><em><span>as</span></em> <em><span>matter of factly </span></em><span>and the words tore through the man. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel was contemplating what to say, but the kid beat him to it. "I may be a little kid, but I'm not stupid, sir. I know you'd never… I know you're only keeping me for one thing. I grew up on the streets. I'm not some sappy kid with a head full of lovey dovey dumb dreams. I know my place in the world." He said with determination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel definitely had a heart and those words shattered it into pieces. He felt a lump in his throat and it took him everything to swallow it down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is your place in the world." Was the only thing he managed to say and squeezed the kid into his arms for demonstration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean went stiff a little bit. "Yes, sir." He said quietly and his voice sounded scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel was confused. He didn't mean for his words to be threatening! He wanted to make the kid feel safe, but he was just so distant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean craned his neck and looked over his shoulder at Castiel. His green marbles full of questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me take care of you, tonight. Let me make you feel better, baby." He knew how desperate he sounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean lowered his eyes. "Yes, sir. Should I go to the other side of the bed so I could be chained, sir?" He sounded so clinical and robotic that it made Castiel feel like absolute shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't control his tone when he sounded so furious. "Why the fuck are you being like this?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I raped him like an animal for days. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was trembling in fear and had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, sir. Please tell me what to say and do and I will obey, I promise. Please, you don't have to punish me." He cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel sighed deeply. Words were too stupid for this situation. He softly pushed Dean onto his back and towered on top of him and looked down into the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. Dean was lying there passively and staring up at him, eyes innocent and scared. Castiel leaned down and kissed his forehead, his temples, his cheeks, his nose, and his eyelids which were closed now. He pressed a soft kiss to the kid's lips and licked across them and smiled when the lips fell obediently open. He kept softly kissing Dean for the next few minutes just enjoying his velvet mouth and Dean finally began reciprocating. He saw Dean had his hands automatically on both sides of his head and Castiel knew for a fact how much calmer the kid was when his arms were pinned to the bed </span>
  <em>
    <span>by Castiel </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not any restraints. Castiel decided to do both of them one better. He laced his fingers to Dean's tiny ones on the sides of his boy's head and loved the small surprised noise Dean made at the back of his throat. He began littering sweet open mouth kisses all over Dean's neck, shoulders and collarbones. He was moving so slow like he had all the time in the world. He was very well aware of what he was doing. He wasn't fucking his </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck toy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was making love to his little boy. Castiel took his sweet time kissing all over Dean's torso without ever untangling their fingers and got excited about hearing Dean's beautiful moans and hums of pleasure. Who knew slow sex was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>amazing? Dean opened his legs beneath him and pushed his hips up and groaned adorably in need when his wet slit rubbed against Castiel's mad erection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready for me, baby? Or do you want me to prep you a little bit?" Castiel asked with such an unexpectedly soft and deep voice that it caught him off guard. Tonight wasn't about hurting Dean. It was about loving his body through movements and touches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, sir, no prep, just… just want you to…" His words turned to moans when Castiel pushed the tip of his cock in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh… I've got you, sweetheart. Look at me while I'm entering your precious body." He whispered as he very slowly pushed inside the tight wet heat. The face Dean had at that moment… It worth billions of dollars. His green eyes hazy and glassy. A pink blush on his freckled cheeks. His plush lips and soft mouth slightly hung open as he breathed deeply in pleasure and his hot breath reached Castiel's face who was only inches above him. He began softly kissing the beautiful mouth while very slowly and deeply thrusting in. The slow rhythm was sweet torture. Dean's insides would clench around him every few seconds as his boy moaned and got closer and closer. They kissed until Castiel could feel Dean was about to come. It was incredible that Dean could come from penetration alone. His boy was everything. Dean moaned into their kiss and pushed his hips up to meet Castiel's as he squeezed the man's fingers in need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to watch your beautiful face as I pleasure you. You always come so pretty for me. My good little boy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He growled deeply, voice full of need and he knew his heart was desperate for this child, just as much as he was for Dean's body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean's body reacted and Castiel fucked him through his intense and sweet orgasm and groaned at the clenching tight hole rippling around his cock getting him closer to his own release. Dean's blissed face did the trick. He kissed Dean's mouth deeply through his own orgasm and swallowed all the tiny noises his boy made for him. By the time his cock was sucked dry inside the little hole, his face was tucked against Dean's neck. He smiled as he felt Dean rubbing his jaw against Castiel's stubble. It made him feel much more affectionate. "You like my stubble against your skin, don't you?" He asked with a smug happy chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean made a sweet little noise of affirmation and Castiel began rubbing his face against the kid's neck, chin, and collarbones and loved how the kid giggled, then kissed him again and looked down into his eyes. Dean's cheeks were pink and he was finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>smiling again. Castiel couldn't stop himself. "I've missed how sweet and pretty you come around my cock." Dean looked up at him shyly and gifted him a happy little purr. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel's soft cock slipped out after a few minutes and then he began slowly getting off of the kid when he was stopped by noises of protest which made him chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not leaving, baby. Just wanna lay here so I won't squish you underneath me. You can get up here and nibble on my tattoos. Would you like that? Missed my puppy scenting me." He said, smiling. Dean nodded eagerly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, then. Hop on." He said after he lay on his back. Dean quickly followed and climbed on top of him, shoving his face into Castiel's neck, nibbling and sniffing while Castiel held him and touched and massaged him everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>"I'm keeping you for a lot more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>one thing." </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PS. Sorry, I know Dean hates flying but not in this AU xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW threats of suicide - Gender dysphoria <br/>I love you all for your supportive comments. Keep them coming, I promise I will answer them all. I'm just excited to update today and I'm soooo excited for the next chapter. It'll be long and super interesting. Have a nice Sunday and please enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A week went by and things were going smoothly with the kid and with his business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean seemed to be doing better and not distant anymore. Castiel knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> could be the problem sometimes. He would get unintentionally distant and cold with the kid every time Jay or Michael would mention <em>his deal with the child.</em> Lucifer was being especially annoying since he kept nagging at Castiel about when he could meet the boy and Castiel would just bark at his brother. None of his brothers, including Jay, apparently minded his </span>
  <em>
    <span>barkings </span>
  </em>
  <span>since everyone knew he was fundamentally short-tempered and authoritative. It came with the job description! He was a mob boss, he wasn't exactly the rainbow and sunshine type. The only person who has ever seen his soft and sweet side to this degree was Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was being very cooperative and obedient with his sweet hint of brattiness which Castiel quite enjoyed because he could make the boy suffer for it. The boy was being spoiled by Castiel. He now had a tablet with Netflix access only and nothing else. He also had access to the kitchen and some basic clothing his own size. He still slept chained to the bed every night but was free in the lair during the day and Castiel had one of his men, Tommy, tailing the kid when he was out of the bunker. He didn't like Cole around Dean. He saw how the guy eyed the kid so he decided to keep a closer look. He still couldn't trust the kid wouldn't try to run away especially after nights where he went too hard and violent on him, which he knew Dean liked, but still. Castiel was a cynic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Tuesday evening when he finished a meeting with a business partner, he walked to the kitchen and saw the kid sitting at the table with Jay and Tommy and they were talking and laughing. Jay seemed to share a pretty good bond with the kid. Dean saw him and stopped talking. “Hi.” the kid smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give us the room,” he ordered and the two men got up and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to the kid, picked him up from the chair, sat in it and placed the kid in his lap. Dean kissed his face. “How can I help you, sir?” the cheeky little thing. Castiel would never admit but he was pretty smitten by the kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A doctor is here to see you. I want a thorough checkup.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kinda doctor? Nothing is wrong with me, sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, puppy. It's a routine checkup and she's a gynecologist. You've been on the pill for nearly three weeks now, correct?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. But… I have so many bruises. What if she asked about them?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She's not here to talk to you. I'll be in the room to answer questions if needed. You, also, are not to talk to her. Do you understand me?” He asked seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir” He said but lingered like he had something else to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel raised an eyebrow at him and waited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I have some books and access to Wikipedia, please, sir?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you need that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you're not sending me to school! I'm in tenth grade. I still have things to learn. Not that school taught me anything useful! But I've always learned things on my own. From books and from the internet. You wouldn't want me to grow up to be a dumb-dumb, do you, sir?” He said sweetly and batted his eyelashes in a comical manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do know that I'm not your daddy, right?” He frowned. The kid wrapped his little arms around the man's neck and grinned. “But you could be” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're doing it again.” He said seriously trying to hide the fact that he hadn't thought of this himself. He hasn't been doing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing since DC because he figured it was too cheesy and unreal for their dynamic but he knew deep down he wanted to be a brutal daddy hurting his baby all the time. Dean definitely was sweet and innocent enough to be a little. Not to mention tiny and <em>oh so clingy</em>. Castiel loved it, but the kid didn't need to know that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doing what, sir?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're being a fuckin brat.” He stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean slid off his lap and knelt on the cold floor between Castiel's legs facing his crotch. “And you like hurting me for it, sir.” He smiled knowingly and rubbed his face against the man's crotch. Castiel clutched into the kid's hair and growled in his face. “You think you have me wrapped around your little finger just because I fuck you? This is not a tit for tat situation, kid. But if you wanna negotiate… let’s see how this doctor's appointment goes, then I'll think about schooling your smart ass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid looked scared now. Castiel knew he was being very confusing with his constant mood swings, being nice and cuddly one minute, and the exact opposite the next. He just wasn't planning on giving in and letting his little captive control him. Dean said a quiet yes sir and looked down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy. Now let's go.” He said and helped the kid up. They walked to the medical room and the doctor was waiting there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you want him, doc?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the chair, please. He can take his pants and underwear off.” she motioned towards the gyno chair and Castiel led the kid there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid did as he was told, he seemed a bit scared when he sat in the chair. The doctor put on sterile gloves and sat near the kid's legs. “Put your legs up on the handles” Dean did that. Castiel smiled vaguely at the sight of his bald little pussy. “What's your name?” She asked nicely. The kid looked at Castiel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn't matter. We're not here for chit-chat, doc.” He said in a low voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, he needs to relax. He's shaking.” She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel sighed and walked to the kid. He bent down, held his hand, and kissed his forehead. “You need to calm down.” He whispered softly. “She's not gonna hurt you. Just an examination. Ok?... That's a good boy.” He said when the kid started to relax. He gave the doctor a go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me if anything hurt,” She said and started the examination. The doc picked up a metallic pap device that looked like an iron gun. Dean caught a glance of the device, jumped up and closed his legs. There was no color left on his cheeks. “What is that? Please, sir, I don't want that in me.” He begged and was tearing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this doesn't hurt. It just looks bad. If you relax, it's fine. I use lubrication, it's just a tad cold. But no pain.” The doctor said soothingly and smiled at the kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid breathed in distress but calmed down a bit. “This opens you up a bit so I can have a look inside.” She continued as she poured some medical lube on the pap device. Dean clutched to Castiel's hand as hard as he could and lay back down and breathed through his nose. He really must've wanted those books. He was being such a good boy, panicky, but good. He quietly shed tears while the procedure was happening. It didn't look like he was in physical pain though. Strange! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is perfectly ok. I see no issues whatsoever. He can get dressed.” The doc  said and the kid quickly got up and got dressed. He was still crying. “May I please go back to the bunker now?” He said staring down at his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel was confused, but he excused the kid. Dean bolted out of the room. Castiel pulled out an envelope from his inner jacket pocket with a very generous amount of money in it. “Thank you for your services, doc. I'll be in touch if you were needed again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I be worried about that child's fate?” She asked seriously after taking the envelope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be worried about yours and your family's fate if you ask more questions about that child. My organization doesn't like to be looked into, doctor.” He said calmly and smiled. “My associate will show you out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said and exited the room and went straight to his bunker. Dean was curled up on the bed holding his puppy and crying quietly. He looked panicky again upon seeing Castiel. He got up when he saw Castiel walking towards the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please please don't hurt me now. Please don't touch me there today. Please, sir. I can't be hurt today. If you touch me there, I'll kill myself. Please.” He sobbed and begged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This sounded way too serious. Castiel just sat on the bed and held his hands up. “Ok, alright. No touching or hurting you there today. I promise. But you have to tell me what happened.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I got dysphoric when she did that thing. I hate gynecologist stuff, I've never even been to one before, people call it the lady doctor and that makes me wanna die” he said all that while crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel has been with a couple of trans people before. He knew what dysphoria was and apparently it was a very nasty thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything that could help you?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep her away from me.” He pleaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel sighed and shook his head, not liking how he wasn't addressed properly. “You're gonna need checkups from time to time, otherwise bad things could happen. I can't promise to keep her away from you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid sniffled. “Then at least keep that metallic evil away from me. Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have a problem with the pap device inside you, but not me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because they say it's for girls.” He mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember the first night I met you, you told me not everyone with bumpy titts is a girl. Does that apply to other body parts too?” He smiled meaningfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. “I guess.” He shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did you come out?” He asked the kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't. The night we met was actually the first time I came out. I mean, kids at the queer shelter knew. But I never dared to tell people at the foster home or school. I saw what they did to Sonya. Plus, I oftentimes didn't need to. If they didn't get too close to me, they'd think I was just a feminine-looking cis boy. </span>
</p><p>It was true. Dean had quite a sharp jawline and his voice was nicely low-pitched.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You grew up in the system?” He frowned. He thought the kid has always lived on the streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dean nodded. “I was born in an orphanage, apparently. Never met people who gave birth to me. I ran away when I was six. Child services picked me up and put me in my first foster home, and after that, it was one after the other. I frequently ran away and ended up in LGBT+ shelters.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn't sound all that fun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I did alright.” He shrugged like he was uncomfortable with the topic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any criminal records?” A kid in the system his whole life! must've had at least a few. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean blushed. “I stole a tablet from my first foster home. other than that, some shoplifting for food or clothes. but no records. I'm small and can hide in plain sight and I can run fast.” He admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled and gently touched the kid's chin. “Tiny little shoplifter” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need to go somewhere, sir?” He suddenly asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm right where I need to be, why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it… Would it be ok if… If we cuddled?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snorted softly. “Yeah, we can cuddle. Come here.” He kicked off his shoes, took his jacket off and lay on his back and held the kid in one arm and started playing with his hair. Dean hid his face in the man's shoulder and breathed in Castiel's scent and nibbled his tattoos. Castiel enjoyed this a lot more than he liked to admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed quiet and cuddled up until they fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel opened his eyes with wet little kisses on his neck. The room was dark. It must've been after midnight. He heard and felt the kid quietly humming into his neck. “Hey.” Castiel whispered and wrapped his arms around the kid who just crawled on top of him and started grinding himself on the man's stomach and moaned desperately. The kid softly kissed his face till he got to his mouth. Teaching the kid how to kiss has been well paid off work. He slowly started taking Dean’s clothes off him, then his own cargo pants, and then held the kid as he sat up and took his t-shirt off. Dean was now straddling his lap and grinding on his very hard cock. He knew the kid loved his perfect titts getting roughed up, so he started twisting and squeezing them. The kid just let out the most beautiful moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I thought you didn't want me to touch you.” Castiel whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I do now, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what, baby?” He reached one hand between the kid’s legs and held his hole open knowing it'd get him crazy. The little boy squirmed in his lap and clawed his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, sir, please” He just kept begging and trying to grind but couldn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you have to call me how you really wanna call me.” He said softly and touched the wet little hole for a few seconds just to get the kid needier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please… D-daddy.” He moaned quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel knew they both needed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's a good boy. You want me to fuck you, huh? You want daddy's cock to abuse your tight little hole?” He said in a low voice and positioned his cock at the boy's hole. Dirty talk with this shy little thing was a whole fetish to Castiel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mmm… Yes, daddy. P-please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit on daddy's cock then.” He ordered and the boy slid himself onto his cock. Castiel clawed the kid and hissed. The hole was incredibly wet and hot and tight. It felt ten times better with no latex between him and his little rape toy. This was also the first time the kid was on top of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're taking me so well inside your little hole. You can go up and down now. Fuck your little hole on my cock.” He instructed and the kid hooked his calf and ankles on top of the man's thighs for better leverage and started going up and down and making small noises. After a few moments, he started going faster and he was clearly getting tired after a few minutes, therefore inconsistent. Castiel held onto his hips and pulled him down so he was as deep in as possible. Dean whimpered and hid his face in the man's neck. “Baby got tired?” He asked and felt the kid nodding. The kid just started tightening up around his cock and slowly grinding. He pulled the kid off his cock and told him to get on his knees, then he got behind him and pushed inside him again. Dean had his head laid on the mattress and was just whimpering. He felt even tighter in this position. Castiel slid one hand between the kid’s leg and started rubbing his clit while pumping into him. Dean came almost instantly and his hole tightened up so much that it pulled the cum out of the man. He shot deep inside the quivering hole. “Oh fuck.” He hissed while slowly pulling out. The kid’s knees gave out and he lay on his stomach. Castiel hovered on top of him, close but careful not to crash the kid underneath himself. He kissed Dean’s hair and ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… thank you, daddy.” He mumbled weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man smiled and whispered in his ear. “I love the sound of that.” There were times that Castiel had to stop pretending like he didn't want this. He could go back to pretending tomorrow or never. At that <em>very</em> moment, he wanted to be his pet's daddy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lay next to the kid and wrapped both arms around him from behind. Something definitely felt new but so weirdly in place and appropriate like it was always supposed to be that way. He felt like he wanted to protect that kid. The kid who grew up in the system and had been through God knows what. He wanted to know all about it. He always thought he had a hard shitty life as a kid, but this was some other level of fucked up childhood and Dean was still in his childhood. The kid suddenly hummed in his sleep and pushed himself further into the man's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, I'm here, baby. You're safe” He whispered and kissed his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… Na I needa pee.” He mumbled sleepily and tried to move around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, come on, I'll take you,” He said, got up and took the kid to the bathroom and switched the light on. Dean moaned in protest and shut his eyes. Castiel helped the kid sit on the toilet and then shut the lights back off. He heard him pee and then clean up and flush the toilet. He picked up the kid and put him back to bed, chained his wrist to the bed and lay next to him. Dean sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Problems?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I have to sleep chained up, sir?” He asked quietly. Castiel couldn't deny the stab of disappointment when Dean used <em>Sir</em>. It wasn't really something he felt like forcing on the kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I'd like to see my fuck toy chained to my bed first thing every morning. I thought about gagging you and chaining you up inside a cage, but I'm keeping that for when you do something I don't like and I become angry at you.” He said as a matter of factly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?... Sir” He asked and sounded worried. This was cute. Scared Dean was so adorable that the man just wanted to terrorize the little thing all the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I dunno. Like wandering around this place and in rooms, you're not supposed to go in, try to resist me, miss your pills, disobey me in any way, etcetera etcetera.” he said, and continued: “Anyway, I think you generally like getting hurt. You seem to have fun with it.” He said with a smile in his voice and started softly playing with Dean’s nipples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just… I just don't want you to be angry with me, sir.” He said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I could still hurt you and be nice at the same time. It all depends on you. Pain doesn't equal punishment." A delicious nasty thought was forming in his head. “Here, I'll show you” He turned to his side and made the kid roll on his tummy. He chained his other wrist above his head and just started softly touching and groping the boy's ass. He started by gentle slaps which only got the kid humming and increased the intensity until Dean was crying out and shivering in pain. Castiel clutched a handful of the kid's hair and pulled back violently, but when he started whispering into his ear, his tone was calm and gentle. “See, baby? Hurting you doesn't just mean punishing you. You like this now, don't you?” He kissed his neck and slapped his ass very hard again and kissed him again. “I like hurting you mainly cuz it's very fun for me to watch you cry in agony. But also because I know you like it too. </span>
  <span>When I'm punishing you, however, I don't care if you like it. But right now… “ He said and started biting into Dean’s flesh till he was whimpering. Then he reached between the kid’s legs and laughed when he touched the dripping wet hole. “Awww, baby's dripping again.” Dean moaned and pulled his hips up a bit. Castiel laughed louder and moved his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “My pathetic needy pet. Nah, I think I want you to fall asleep horny and thinking about daddy inside you. You better hope your pussy’s wet when I wake up, otherwise daddy has to rape his little chew toy.”  He whispered before getting both of them under the blanket and starting to play with Dean’s hair who was just sweetly purring. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One important question that I have for y'll... I have different endings in mind but I thought I'd ask, what type of ending do y'll wanna see? Happy, angsty, sad, sequel, or would you leave it up to me?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's quite a short chapter but good things are coming. ^___^ Enjoy, my dears.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Castiel opened his eyes and Dean was the first thing he saw. The kid was laying on his tummy facing away from him with one knee curled up. His bald mound and pink labia plus his tiny asshole were very visible in that position of sleeping. Castiel couldn't wait to fuck him in his perky little ass, but he knew it could freak Dean out so he thought of an interesting plan to make it look like it was Dean's decision. Nothing was as hot as Dean begging Castiel to fuck him. The man had learned that the day he defeated Dean on the floor of his office. He was very well aware that everything he did to Dean was considered rape, even with the kid's <em>dubious</em> consent, because at the end of the day, Dean was still a minor and he was also afraid of losing his life. Castiel would never kill Dean, but the constant terror in the kid was nice for the perverted man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel got up from the bed and went to his "toy closet" which was always locked and the only key was on Castiel's Keychain. He opened it. There were four shelves. Considering he was rich and very into sadomasochism and other fetishes, Castiel wasn't much of a toy collector. He had different handcuffs, ankle cuffs, chains, bars, and other toys for bondage and restraint, except for ropes. He hated ropes. He preferred metal cuffs and chains, the rattling noise they made, their coldness, and how brutal they felt. He had only three different impact toys, a police baton which he got from a cop after killing him, a cane, a wooden paddle with sharp nails sticking out of one side. His favorite must've been his own leather belt which he was always wearing. The third shelf was dedicated to penetration toys. Again, just a few essentials. Castiel was a man of simple taste, he was never really into the idea of having a whole room as<em> a playroom</em> or anything. Nothing extravagant. Before Dean, he never even brought a play partner into his personal space like this, he only packed the toys and took them to his club's party nights. He opened his fetish club downtown years ago just to have such space along with all the people so he could have options to choose from. He sometimes went to the weekly munches if he had the time and if not, he just went to parties or held workshops. He never got personal and up close with anyone, because it made no sense to him. He never felt the need to go deeper into a partnership. He had some regular play partners he saw at parties once a month or so and played with them and that was enough for him, the rest were complete strangers. The life he'd led and the kind of person he was never left room for emotional bonds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back to the closet, he owned a battery operated magic wand, a prostate massager with a small remote for play partners with prostates, a dildo vibrator with a clit massager, a fleshlight that he sometimes used on himself and one very big dildo which was only a little bit bigger than his own cock. He didn't own any butt plugs, he believed they were for long term partners and if he had a play partner into butt plugs, they would always bring their own to wear during a session. He thought about plugging Dean for a second... oh so delicious... his cock twitched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was more into pain for the sake of inflicting pain than pleasure, of course, it was different with Dean, because Castiel had to train Dean's body little by little, so far, the kid showed signs of a natural masochist which was very interesting. Natural masochists were highly rare and precious, Dean's body literally drew pleasure from pain and Castiel noticed this the very first time he fucked the kid with his cock and felt how much the sheer pain turned Dean on. He really wanted to go deeper into impact play with Dean, but he couldn't deny how much he was enjoying taking his time making a needy little sex pet out of Dean. Spanking him last night was such a great experience for Castiel. The thought brought a smile to the man's lips and lots of blood to his nethers. It wasn't about inflicting <em>too much pain. </em>It was about pushing limits and making his prey <em>suffer. </em>Ultimately, however, he wanted to beat them black and blue and watch them bleed and then crushing them under his feet and make them feel small while reminding them they were nothing. Worthless and only good for being a cum rag and a punching bag. He wanted to break Dean apart... <em>No, shit... </em>anyone, break anyone apart. He could not let himself consider Dean <em>special</em>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fourth shelf belonged to random stuff. Electro play equipment, gags, nipple clamps, lubes, and a sealed package containing an enema bulb that he couldn't remember when he got it but apparently, it hadn't been used, Castiel couldn't wait to use it. Castiel also didn't own collars and leashes, again, they felt a bit personal. He was into dragging someone around by a leash and for that, he used a long piece of chain. Simple, nice on the eyes, cold and brutal. They served their purpose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel heard a small rattling noise from the bed and ignored it, smiling to himself. He picked up the lube and the fleshlight, made sure it was clean and went back to bed and sat propped up against the headboard. He glanced at Dean and saw his chained up pet eying him shyly, waiting to be used, but Castiel had other plans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled brightly while uncapping the lube. "Good morning, puppy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He poured lube onto his cock and slowly slid the fleshlight onto his cock and sighed deeply to the pleasure of the tight silicone hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh-what… hi, sir." Dean mumbled in a dazed voice and was staring intensely at the action going on in Castiel's crotch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's… that's a fleshlight, sir." He whispered, almost to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled, pulled off the toy and pushed it onto his hard member again. "Yes, the toy I showed you." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"But… but you said… You said I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>for you. Why, why are you using </span>
  <em>
    <span>that thing?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel chuckled and loved the hint of jealousy in the boy's tone. Dean was so easy, it was lovely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you rather I use you?" He asked and his voice was getting deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded his head and looked both shy and desperate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I think you've been having a bit too much fun with my cock fucking you. The fleshlight is so tight." Castiel groaned but still kept a slow and steady pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm tight, too." The boy said and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>pouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed. "Yeah? Show me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh-at? How… sir?" He looked at the chains around his wrists indicating he couldn't get up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Figure it out." Castiel smirked coldly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy stared up at him with tears in his eyes. He tried to kick the blanket off his calves and get on his knees. Then, he shuffled and shifted around in bed in the very limited space he had due to his wrists being chained until he had his cute little bubble butt in the air and in Castiel's line of sight. His toes were touching Castiel's hips. He was so small, he could be on his fours like that in a small space meant for a pillow. It was adorable. But even more adorable was the sight of his tiny holes. Castiel could see how wet the boy was. Dean hummed and wiggled his ass for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D-daddy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel heard the boy's muffled voice. "Hmm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me, please?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel was secretly <em>swooning</em>. "You please what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Play with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please</span>
  <em>
    <span>."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, your hole is too demanding. Look how wet you are. Not very toy-like, is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel only heard a tiny noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Plus, this fleshlight is so much tighter." He said and heard another noise and saw the boy looking over his shoulder at Castiel. He was really crying. Of course, Castiel was only playing at this. The boy was too young to become loose that easily. In fact, Dean was still as tight as the first time Castiel had raped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But-but I'm puppy! What about me?" He looked like a kicked puppy, it would be heartbreaking to a normal person. To Castiel, it was highly amusing, not to mention arousing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just won't touch or fuck you for a while until you're tight again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please please, daddy. I can make myself tighter for you, please." The boy begged and Castiel's cock twitched at the plea and glanced down at the glistening pink lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so, unless…" He hummed and pretended to think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unless what, daddy?" The desperate pet asked. Castiel looked down between the kid's legs again. Poor thing was dripping in need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's another hole I haven't used yet." He said and rubbed a gentle finger over the boy's virgin pink asshole and smiled when it made the boy slightly jump as his hole twitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This should be tight enough, what do you say, pet?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I - what, but that would hurt so much." He whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… but I think you like getting hurt for me, no? We'd have to prep you first though." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Prep me how, sir?" He asked over his shoulder with a shaking voice. Castiel could see doubt and fear all over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could show you, if you ask nicely enough." The man said devilishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Show me please, sir?" He mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed and rubbed the boy's rim with some more pressure and loved how the hole reacted to his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you can do better, baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy whined and pushed his ass a bit higher. "Please, daddy, please, prep me, please use my hole, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>toy." The kid sounded so desperate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why should I do that? Tell me why you're a better toy than this fleshlight. I'd have to take my time prepping your hole, but this one, I can just fuck it and be done with it and throw it away." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy gulped and buried his face in the mattress all the while making tiny noises of protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't hurt the toy, daddy. But you can hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I scream for you." He quietly cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a sound argument. Castiel hid his smile and pushed the tip of his pinky finger into the boy. "And that makes you worthy of daddy's cock?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy moaned and pushed back on the finger but Castiel, the sadist he was, pulled out his finger all together and tsked, unamused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please please, daddy. I can- I can be good. I'll be so good for you. You can hu-hurt my body and... and other things. Don't even have to make me come, j-just please, you can… you can hurt my titties too, just touch me, please. Look how I'm begging you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>can't beg you, please. I'll be so good" He was babbling and crying and his holes were twitching. It was such a beautiful sight to behold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could Castiel say no to that now? Dean was the sweetest little thing ever. He pulled the toy off his cock and softly touched the boy's back and stroked his ass cheeks. "Ok, pet. Since you beg me so pretty, let's see how you do for daddy. I'll show you how the prep is done." He said softly and went to the other side of the bed, unlocked the chains, and freed the boy. His little face was flushed and covered in tears. Castiel took his arms and massaged the life back into them, then ordered him to get off the bed and go kneel in the bathroom by the tub and told him to pee and wash his face first. The boy scrambled to the bathroom to obey his orders. Castiel went to his closet and picked up the enema bulb and opened the package and skimmed through the instructions. It's been quite a while since he had done that. He did it last year during a multiple-days event the twins held in their lodge outside of the city. Giving it was an interesting feeling, empowering to say the least. He walked back to the bed, picked up the lube, and joined Dean in the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo.... I did two chapters in two days because why not? It's quarantine time, baby. <br/>Hope you enjoy this chapter ^__^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean's pov</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean flushed the toilet and knelt on the bathroom mat facing the tub. He was still slightly shaking from the aftereffects of crying. His head was floating in cloud nine again. He figured it was probably wrong to beg Sir to abuse him. Sir always told him it wasn't wrong and Dean thought he was being manipulated by this beautiful ruthless man and his soothing angel wing tattoos, his scent which always calmed Dean down and made him happy like nothing ever did, his cuddles and kisses and the way he pinned Dean down and fucked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So what if Dean </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>being manipulated? Would it be so bad? He liked the things sir did to him. Except maybe the Doctor from yesterday and every time the man would get distant and cold with him. Dean was developing a need to satisfy sir and be good for him. Begging sir to use him wasn't really part of it though, that was all for Dean. It was just a bonus that sir liked it when Dean begged him like a pathetic boy. Something in his subconscious kept telling him that he should not like this, that he should hate this abusive man and try to get away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Dean could analyze things further, he heard the water in the sink running. He stole a glance and saw the man washing a black rubber-looking bulb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eyes on the floor." Sir mused in his usual sweet-threatening tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean obeyed and a few moments later, felt the man behind himself. "I'm going to clean you out, baby. Get on all fours for me." Dean was really confused but obeyed anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt gentle fingers at his rim stroking him. "Stay still and relaxed. This won't hurt if you're relaxed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean tried to relax and then felt a lubed up thin object poking at his rim and it very slowly entered him. It was a strange sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it hurt, puppy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, in a few seconds, I'm going to release warm water inside your hole. Don't push out, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was starting to get really nervous "yes, sir" He said quietly and braced himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the stream of water inside him and soon, felt it going up into his tummy. It didn't end though. The water kept coming in and Dean was starting to feel absolutely uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-please, sir. It's hurting." He grunted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sir shushed him and the water flow stopped. "Baby, I'm going to pull out the nozzle and you will squeeze your hole for me, ok? Don't let it spill." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yessir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the nozzle was out, Dean squeezed himself tight and his tummy started feeling like it was about to explode. After a full minute, tears burned his eyes as he moaned out. "Daddy, it hurts so much, please make it stop."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not just yet." Daddy said in his mean voice and stroked Dean's back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One more minute and Dean was crying in pain. He kept begging for it to stop. Until finally sir answered his pleas. "Alright, go sit on the toilet and let it out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean got up and realized he couldn't walk straight and had to bend over in order for the pain to be a little bit bearable. He sat on the toilet and kept himself squeezed and waited for sir to leave, but nothing happened! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked up at him and saw the man looking at him expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can hold it in if you want to, I enjoy watching you squirm in pain, but I suggest you expel the water. It's only gonna get more uncomfortable." He said with his sweet-evil tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean felt the heat rising up in his neck as he squeezed his eyes shut and let go of the water. He couldn't help but hum in relief. The pain was gone and luckily there were no embarrassing noises or smells. Dean wiped himself, but before he could flush, the man stopped him and made him stand up, then looked into the bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess it pays not to feed you dinner, huh? All clear. Looks like no second round is needed." He said and led Dean back to bed. He put a pillow in the middle of the bed before turning to Dean. "Lay on your tummy, pet. Hips on the pillow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean obeyed. Next thing he knew, sir was chaining his wrists to the bed. Dean looked up at the man, worried and scared. Sir gave him a small smile and stroked his cheek. "You begged me for this, remember? The least you could do is to relax and appreciate that I'm taking </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>time to prep you before raping you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sir pinched Dean's ear and whispered threateningly into the hurt ear. "Thank daddy like a good fuck toy. Now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean cried out in pain before shouting a pained </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you, daddy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the man finally let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made him feel good when sir called himself daddy. Like he was permitting Dean to call him that too. Like he was altering their dynamic into something more important. Of course, Dean had come to learn that even when the man was </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy </span>
  </em>
  <span>he could still get suddenly cold and distant. Dean was scared because he could never tell when this was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back to reality, sir was now spreading Dean's legs open and kneading his ass cheeks. Dean liked it when the man touched him in any and all forms. He screamed when sir grabbed his ass cheeks and slapped them so hard with both hands that Dean felt the burn up into his spine. Then sir just pushed his ass cheeks apart and then Dean felt sir's harsh stubble rubbing over his sensitive skin as the man's tongue began lapping and licking his rim. Dean wasn't sure which one was more embarrassing, the fact that he was just given a freaking enema by this man, or that he just had his tongue into Dean's hole. The fact that all his bodily functions were under sir's control was making Dean's brain all fuzzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moaned louder as he felt the man's tongue spearing inside his hole. He needed more, wanted more. He tried to grind on the pillow underneath himself but the man kept his hips tight and immobile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please pleaaaaase please" Dean cried out and got a very hard smack across his ass again. Dean felt both his holes twitching in a wet need. "Pleeeeas, daddy, I need more, please." He whimpered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man ignored him for another few long minutes and licked and tongued Dean's asshole like it was candy! Dean was a desperate moaning mess, then suddenly the man stopped eating his ass and spoke with a menacing chuckle, "It's cute that you think this is for you, toy. You take what I give you. If you're gonna be a demanding fuckin brat, I'll go back to fucking the fleshlight and leave you here chained up and untouched."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean found himself willing to do anything to not let that happen. So he whined: "No no, sir, please I'm sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… that's what I thought." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A second later, Dean felt a lubed up finger pressed against his spit-wet rim and it slowly entered him. Dean gasped at the strange feeling and hummed when the thick finger started moving inside him. The second finger entered shortly after that and got him moaning. "Fuck, baby, you're so tight. Jesus." Sir cursed in his raspy voice. Dean was worried he wouldn't be tight enough to please the man. He had to know. "Sir… Is it… will I be tight enough?" He cried softly and gasped loudly when the third finger entered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll have to see, puppy. You've had enough prep though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said and slowly removed his fingers and then pulled Dean's hips up. "On your knees." He ordered and Dean obeyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at your pretty fuck hole gaping and waiting for my cock." Sir said with excitement in his voice. He pushed Dean's lower back down forcing him to further spread his knees and then Dean felt the man's cock head rubbing at his rim. There was an enormous amount of pressure which made Dean shout and cry in pain. As the pain increased and it felt like his rim could get ripped apart, he instinctively tried to get away, but the man tightly clutched to his hips and pushed his cock head inside as Dean screamed in pain. He was so scared of getting seriously hurt. The man behind him groaned and dug his nails into Dean's hips. "Be good, pet. You can't run from this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-please, daddy, please, it hurts, please no-" Dean was now fully regretting the whole thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shivered when he heard the man's cold laughter. "Please <em>no</em>? Do you think you get a say in this? You're my rape toy, remember?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sir pushed in more and with more force and Dean was wailing at this point. All he could do was to beg and scream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The <em>worst</em> part? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of Dean was <em>enjoying</em> this. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The man kept pushing in until he was fully seated and then just kept still. Dean felt like he could combust from the pressure of the fullness. The man stroked Dean's hips. "Shhh… relax your muscles. You're so fuckin tight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean tried. He tried to relax, and once he did, the pain felt different. He needed it to change. Needed the man to move and relieve some of the tension. Like a mind-reader, Sir began to slowly pull out a little bit only to push back in. Dean cried quietly, he was too drained to scream anymore. He was just chanting meaningless pleas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it hurt, pet?" The man asked with an impossibly hoarse voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir, please…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, tell daddy how much he's hurting you." He said with a hint of <em>need</em> in his voice. Like he <em>needed</em> to know that he was hurting Dean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy, you're hurting me, please. I can't take this, please, I-AHHHH-" Dean's pleas turned into a moan when suddenly the man slammed back in and his cock head hit something inside of Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Again! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean moaned and cried and this time for an entirely different reason. It felt like the same spot daddy hit when he fucked Dean's other hole. But the pleasure felt more </span>
  <em>
    <span>muffled </span>
  </em>
  <span>through his anal canal. Dean was now begging for a whole different reason. It was the sheer pain of getting split in half and the intense torturous muffled pleasure at the end of each ruthless slam which was just making Dean needy and desperate for an orgasm that seemed unreachable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sir grunted deeply above him and Dean felt the wet hot ticklish explosion inside of his hole and moaned to the feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck" </span>
  </em>
  <span>The man cursed in his gravelly voice and pushed Dean down on the bed and softly pulled out of him. Then he pulled Dean's cheeks apart and rubbed two fingers against Dean's very sore and wet rim. Without stopping, he lay next to Dean on his side with one heavy leg over Dean's thighs and just kept rubbing his rim. Dean hummed to the pain/pleasure feeling and turned his wet face and blushed when he saw the man was staring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm obsessed with hurting you, pet. You're so pretty when I hurt your tiny body with my cock." He murmured with a crooked smile and an evil tone while pushing one finger inside Dean's sore hole. Dean whimpered quietly and closed his eyes. Sir's finger just hit his sensitive spot again and he moaned. The man chuckled and kept rubbing the spot with his fingertip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think this is your G-spot. I hit it with my cock too. That's what got you moaning, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded his head and just moaned from the muffled pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm… maybe I should put you in a chastity belt and just fuck your ass from now on. Toys don't need orgasms, right?" He asked menacingly. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>make you come from your ass since you're such a needy greedy pet, but I don't think I'd wanna waste my time." He added and put more pressure inside of Dean's hole with his fingertip. Dean whimpered and tried to helplessly grind on the pillow but he was pinned under the man's heavy and strong leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean look at you, I just raped your ass and I'm still finger-fucking it and you're just lying there taking it. How greedy is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>ass?" He mocked, pulled his finger out, and slapped Dean's ass so harshly that Dean lifted his head and screamed from the stinging pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was true! Dean felt small and ashamed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>needy! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man laughed and started touching Dean's wet slit and Dean whimpered in need again. This was agonizing! </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel's pov</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel just lay on his side and kept torturously rubbing one fingertip over his pet's deliciously wet slit for a long while, not even touching his clit. Only the poor swollen needy wet labia. Fucking Dean's ass was better than he had imagined! The little thing was so fucking responsive and pretty and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fucking Dean and not letting him come was also <em>oh so hot</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, p-please..” Dean quietly cried and it sounded like he was in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My arms are hurting so much. I can barely feel them.” He mumbled in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel got up and unchained the kid and slowly helped him get his arms down and started massaging them gently to get the blood flowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better now?” He asked softly and Dean hummed and tried to move off his tummy, he got up on wobbly knees and crawled into the man's lap and clung to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What's up, baby?” Castiel smiled at the sudden thirst for intimacy in the kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean hid his face in Castiel's neck and left the tiniest kiss there. "May I… Please may I play wif wings?" He asked shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel held the kid tighter into his arms and sat on the edge of the bed with a soft smile. "I gotta take a shower and leave soon, but for a little while, sure, baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel sat there, quiet while his pet nibbled and sniffed him and gave his tattoos little kitty licks. Dean kissed and nibbled Castiel's shoulder down to his arm as he twisted himself to get more access. These moments were absolutely the softest moments of Castiel's <em>entire</em> life and he still had mixed feelings about them. The amount of intimacy the kid was unintentionally taking from Castiel were both absolutely amazing and </span>
  <em>
    <span>unacceptable </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, puppy. I gotta head to the shower." He said as he gently pushed the kid on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up and went to take a shower and when he came out with a towel around his waist, he saw Dean standing by the window and staring outside. There was no interesting scenery! They were in the middle of nowhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I go out? Please?” Dean asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel raised an eyebrow at him. “Out? And do what exactly?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get fresh air. See the streets and people and books” He shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel smirked. “There's a balcony, get fresh air there. There are people here too. As for books and shops… Jay will sit with you today with a computer and you two make a list of whatever you might need. And he'll get them for you.” He said and put on his boxers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can't you do it with me, sir? The list-making.” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want some things, you'll get’em. Why does it matter who makes the list with you?” He zipped up his cargo pants and buckled his leather belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I thought you could spend some time with me… sir.” He shrugged and looked down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel walked to him and made him look up and smiled. “Don't I spend a lot of time with you every night and morning?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but… I thought we could do other stuff together. It could be fun.” He smiled hopefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel frowned. “You do know that I'm not your boyfriend, right? I'm already giving you a lot more than one’s supposed to give to a fuck toy. It's not my job to make you happy, little one.” He said and watched as Dean’s face fell and he looked so pensive like a kicked puppy. Castiel ignored the kid completely, put his shirt on and his holster and gun over it picked up his phone, wallet and jacket and left the room. He had an important meeting at the docks that morning, plus, the prep for shipping the first orders of firearms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came back to the lair that night with 15 million dollars in his offshore bank account. Life was good! He saw Jay on his way in. “How's my little guest? Did you get him the stuff he needed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I ended up with an angry teenager and a broken laptop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>What</em>?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid's confused with your moody ass attitude. He cried and said you told him you don't give a fuck about him and so now he doesn't give a fuck about you wanting him to make a shopping list with me and that he doesn't need your charity, then got angry and flipped the computer.” Jay said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm gonna kill him.” He growled angrily and was walking towards the staircase but Jay stopped him. “Calm your titts, man. You like the kid. Would it kill you to act on it? He's practically imprisoned here. Kid needs to at least go to school or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel smirked. “What is this? A scholarship program? I'll handle the kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay rolled his eyes at him. “Don't handle the kid like you'd handle an opponent, Cas. He's a child. A very scarred one at that. You brought him here and scarred him further. Keep him if you will, but this is not the way. I've seen you with him. You care for him, which is weird, to be honest, but, well, yeah. He's a good kid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I k… “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, the operation at the docks went south. The feds showed up.” Suddenly one of his men almost shouted while two others behind him were carrying a guy with them. He sent a team down at the docks to seal a second deal that night and he had decided not to go himself. This was bad. This was very bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck did the feds know?” He spat and felt his blood boiling from anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We caught the snitch. This is one of Adrian's men. We got out in time. No one followed us and we detected no tracking devices on this one.” At least his men were smart! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked towards the snitch. He motioned towards his men to let go of him. “So you ratted me out. Why?” He whispered in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrian killed my family. It was nothing against you. It was payback to him.” He stuttered and had tears in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You cost me 10 mils. Tell me. Do you have 10 mils on you right now?” he asked sarcastically. The man shook his head no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I'm gonna do you a favor anyway, you'll be joining your family." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for a response, he punched the guy square in the jaw so hard that he landed on his side on the hard floor. Castiel was angry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So very angry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Angry at losing 10 mils. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fuckin Adrian. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dean… The kid… what was happening to Castiel? The kid was supposed to be a toy, a nothing. Why were Dean’s presence and his small figure into his arms, his big eyes and soft skin making Castiel's heart warm? He thought he didn't have a heart anymore. He thought he'd successfully stumped on it and killed it, just like he was doing to the man on the floor, But the kid… that little beauty… and now Castiel had hurt the little one's feelings by telling him he didn't give a fuck about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, sir, hey, he's dead” He heard Jay and felt him pulling him back. He looked down and saw the guy in a pool of his own blood. Dead. Castiel was out of breath. Out of his mind. Feral. Mad. He shrugged Jay off himself and looked angrily at him only to see Jay looking past him. Castiel turned around to see what Jay was looking at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dean</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***Author's note: I'm very curious to know if anyone has any fanart in mind for this fic. I can't draw for shit, but if anyone can and wants to, please please do so and dm them to my insta @bluesupernova_   I'll tag you and share them here and/or on my twitter if you give me permission.***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pure angst and smut. I know, please don't hate me for this. I have read your comments and I promise things between the boys will get better. Sweet fluff is on its way, a lot of it. Just bear with me through this chapter. Enjoy &gt;&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The kid was standing on top of the stairs staring down at him. Shaking, he looked terrified from the brutal sight in front of him. More terrified than Castiel had ever seen him. Castiel took a step forward and the kid ran off in terror and Castiel heard the bunker’s door slam shut. His blood was boiling in rage. He felt predatory. Murderous. He was fucking confused about his own feelings. He had to put an end to this. He stalked after the kid and was stopped by Jay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey calm down. Not a good idea to go after the kid right now. Ok? Take a deep breath, think. Think. Ok?” Jay reasoned with him grabbing his shoulders. “We'll get rid of the body. Here, sit, brother. Have a drink.” With a snap of Jay's fingers, men were gathering the dead body leaving behind a trail of blood. The thick scent of murder was in the room. Out of nowhere, Jay pushed a shot of whiskey to him. He downed the shot in one go. It burned so good. He breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gotta go to the kid” He growled, low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To do what?” Jay asked with conviction in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel just looked at Jay but not really seeing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta go.” He said under his breath and pushed up on his feet. He walked up the stairs ignoring Jay. He entered his bunker and locked the door. He didn't see the kid at first but then heard his quiet sniffles from under the table where he was hiding. He went to the kid and crouched down. He was clutching to his puppy and he winced in fear upon seeing Castiel. He hid his face into the stuffed animal and tried to scoot further away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don't kill me,” He whimpered, shaking and terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" Castiel heard himself ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him from under the table. The kid cried out in fear when Castiel took his stuffed puppy away and threw it across the room. He stood up, and pushed Dean on the tabletop and grabbed his throat, blocking his airway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." He growled into the crying face. Dean was wheezing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel was seeing red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I'd feel fucking better if I kill you. I brought you here to rape you, didn't I? Buying you fucking books and toys wasn't the plan." He shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean tried to wheeze out "I'm sorry" but he was unable to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed, "You're sorry? The guy I just killed said he was sorry too. Do you think I give a fuck?" He let go of the kid's throat and slapped him right across the face and back-handed Dean and watched as the kid crashed down onto the floor and began coughing and crying and trying to get air into his lungs. He crawled away helplessly and Castiel watched as he placed himself in the man's fucking laundry basket, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean did that every time he was dropping and Castiel wasn't around to take care of him. The sight always melted the man's heart. Dean looked so innocent and helpless and small in the basket covered in Castiel's clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel was fucking confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was pissed off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was acting like the plastic basket was a non-penetrable bomb shelter. He was crying into Castiel's clothes and still trying to get air in. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you can't see the monster, maybe the monster can't see you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He unbuckled his leather belt and pointed at his feet. "Get out of the fucking basket and come here. You think you can brat out while I'm not here and fucking get away with it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel had a plan. He was going to prove to himself and to the boy that he didn't own a heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, sir, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please." The boy sobbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you don't come here right now and receive your punishment, you will not like what I will do if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>come to <em>you</em> instead." He threatened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy looked like his body was locked in terror unable him to move, he was just sobbing and begging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, have it your way." Castiel said menacingly and walked to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>toy closet. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He grabbed a pair of metal handcuffs and his custom made voltage-adjustable cattle prod. He walked to the boy, grabbed a fistful of his hair, and pulled him out of the basket. The boy shouted in pain and tried to resist and get away but he was small and helpless, unlike Castiel. In addition, Castiel was raging with anger as well. He trapped the boy face down on the floor and cuffed his wrists behind his back, then leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Let me show you what happens when you resist me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean whimpered, "Please, you don't have to do this, sir. I'll be good, I promise, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you will be after I'm done with you. Now, stop talking." He chuckled and pulled out his hunting knife to cut the boy's t-shirt off him when the fucking brat babbled out another series of begs and pleas. Castiel grabbed the boy's hair, pulled his head back, and put the blade over his throat and growled, low, "One more word out of you and I'll make you choke on your own blood." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy whimpered and quieted down. Castiel slowly pushed his head back down and removed the knife. "Good boy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cut the shirt off Dean and then began taking Dean's pants off. He chuckled darkly when the boy pulled his hips up to help. Castiel stroked the boy's perfectly round ass and praised him, "See? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>be a good boy for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This whole thing was not supposed to be about praising the boy! The plan was to remove Dean from his </span>
  <em>
    <span>heart </span>
  </em>
  <span>and be done with it, yet, here he was praising him and loving his tiny hums. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was angry at himself, so fucking angry at himself. Angry at Dean for being so sweet and beautiful and lovable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed both hands on the sides of the kid's face and leaned back in, "I'm going to hurt you. I'm going to hurt you until there's nothing left of you and then… then I'm going to hurt you some more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy whimpered in terror but remained silent, his whole body shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel stood up and looked down at his beautiful prey. He pressed his black leather boot down over the back of the boy's thigh. He clutched to the buckled end of his belt and took a deep breath before landing the first lash. The belt whooshed through the air and came down on the boy's ass cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screamed and instinctively tried to squirm away but couldn't because he was sealed to the hardwood floor by Castiel's boot. The man continued raining down lashes over the boy's bottom and laughed sinisterly at his screaming. This was the sound he loved. This was the sound he got off on. He was rock hard after only ten lashes and could just sit and jerk off to the boy's red abused ass, but this wasn't enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to <em>destroy</em>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He removed his foot and picked up the long cattle prod and adjusted it to 9volts. He glanced at his sobbing little victim, "Do you know what this is, puppy?" He dangled it in front of Dean's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, sir." He choked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is what they use to tame unruly pets like you. Do you think it'll tame you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't - I don't know, sir, please--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel pushed the button and it zapped the air. Dean gasped loudly and his eyes snapped up at the evil stick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what I'm gonna do here is a little combination, you know? Just to keep things interesting. Mix it up a little bit." He explained, low and dark. "One lash of my belt and one zap of the cattle prod. That should tame my unruly little pet, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't wait for a reply and landed another lash with his belt, a hard one. Dean screamed and tried to crawl by moving his body on his tiptoes and shoulders. He didn't move that much when Castiel pushed the pointy tip of the prod to the boy's ass and </span>
  <em>
    <span>zapped. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dean's body jerked and he wailed as he turned his hips away from Castiel. The sick man just laughed and whipped his ass again and zapped </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After ten whips and at least ten zapps, Dean's entire skin was flushed and his ass was welted. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was rolling onto the floor, screaming and helplessly trying to get away from the zapps and the whipping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel loved it. Most people tied their subs down to the bed or a cross or a chair or whatever, but Castiel loved leaving them free to roll around pathetically trying to get away and </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing </span>
  </em>
  <span>they could not run or hide. None of his previous </span>
  <em>
    <span>consented </span>
  </em>
  <span>subs could take this type of play for more than a few minutes since Castiel was brutal and ruthless with them, but Dean… Dean wasn't getting a say in the matter. He wasn't his </span>
  <em>
    <span>sub</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel stopped and chuckled sweetly when Dean rolled his body again and this time hit the wall. The pet was cornered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww… you ran out of room, puppy. Oops, </span>
  <em>
    <span>rolled </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of room. Look at you so helpless and pathetic. No matter how many tantrums you throw, how many computers you break… nothing will change. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll </span>
  </em>
  <span>be the one throwing you around and breaking you apart. Feel how fucking helpless you are?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zapp. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to get the fuck over this boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zapp. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't afford to have a heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zapp. Zapp. Zapp. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was nothing but a fuck toy. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zapp. Zapp. Zapp. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But look how pretty he suffers, how cute he is when he cries. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zapp. Zapp. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of the boy clutching to Castiel and sniffing him and being the most adorable creature on the planet flashed before Castiel's eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zapp. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he moaned so fucking pretty when Castiel rimmed him that morning. The way he got jealous of the fleshlight. The way he crawled into Castiel's lap and asked permission to play with the man's </span>
  <em>
    <span>wings. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was seeing red again. Hell, he was set on fucking fire. He was furious. He stared down at Dean. The boy was trapped on his back between the wall and Castiel's boots. Castiel had just </span>
  <em>
    <span>zapped </span>
  </em>
  <span>the hell out of his nipples, chest, stomach, legs, and throat. Dean's face was covered in sweat, tears and snot. His curls were sticking to his forehead and even that messy, he was at the peak of beauty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel poked the tip of the prod to Dean's thigh without zapping but the boy jumped and curled in fear anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Open." He ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel's favorite part of Dean still hadn't been </span>
  <em>
    <span>zapped. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy gasped in terror. "Sir, please, plea---" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screamed when Castiel whipped his titts with his belt. "Open" He raised his voice and laced it with warning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean's breath hitched as he opened his shaky legs like he had no energy left to cry. Castiel smiled at the pretty bald little mound with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>glistening </span>
  </em>
  <span>pink lips in between. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My my my, puppy. Are you wet?" Castiel laughed, delighted. He gently rubbed the softer side of the prod to the soft wet pink tissue without zapping. Dean whimpered at first but when no pain came and he registered a bit of pleasure, he let out a tiny moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept rubbing the tiny clit and watching as pleasure spread through the boy's body. Dean's eyes were closed now, his pretty mouth hung open as he was trying to grind and gain more pleasure. Castiel kept on the slow torturous rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel was </span>
  <em>
    <span>confused. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at the small body at his feet. He wanted to kneel and worship it with his mouth, his hands and his cock. Dean was unbelievably beautiful! Castiel watched as the boy was getting close. The sadist in him strongly poked his way out and Castiel, of course, complied. The second he felt his boy was ready to come and had probably forgotten all about the pain, Castiel zapped his clit and watched with delight as Dean's eyes snapped open as he screamed and wailed not only to the pain but to the absolutely ruined orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I <em>hate</em> you." Dean suddenly whimpered out in the middle of his cries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That stopped Castiel's laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Menace flashed in the man's eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. Of course he did. Who the fuck wouldn't? Castiel ignored his constricted chest and dying heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe this was better. Maybe now that he knew Dean hated him, he could move on easier. He crouched down next to the boy, grabbed his throat and pulled him up and pushed him up against the wall. He flashed an evil grin. "Tell me, boy. Do you think I give a shit how you feel?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stared back at him, eyes wide and red and terrorized, just how Castiel liked it. "You're mine either way… I'll fucking show you." He pulled the kid by the throat and dragged him into the bathroom shoving him into the tub on his back so he was unable to move since his cuffed arms were trapped underneath him. Castiel stood by the tub, unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out and began pissing all over the pet's body, it hurt since he was hard. Dean shut his eyes in dismay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at me while I'm marking my property." He growled and the boy obeyed. Sad green eyes locked in ruthless blues. Silent tears of degradation running down the boy's beautiful face. "Just like my gun, my knife, my car and everything else I own, I own you too. Don't even consider resisting me again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the kid after he was done and made him kneel into the tub. Bright yellow liquid running all over his skin. Castiel shoved his hard cock into the boy's mouth, grabbed Dean's head and kept him in place and began thrusting down his throat. Dean gagged and cried but managed to keep from throwing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good boy. Castiel's perfect boy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel pulled out when he was close, stroked his cock a few times and came all over the boy's face, his cheeks, chin, nose and mouth. Then, rubbed his own cum onto the boy's cheek and slapped him hard across the face. "See? Filthy little cum rag" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, finally, let him go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The poor boy was dirty. Covered in cum and piss and sweat and angry red welts. He made for a beautiful marked up property. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel grabbed him again and dragged him out of the bathroom by the neck, threw him carefully onto the floor and uncuffed his arms, but stopped the boy from moving them. "Don't." He ordered and softly massaged the life back into the lifeless arms as the boy shivered in pain. After one more minute of massaging him, Castiel left him there on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was drained of everything. Everything except his stupid goddamn feelings for the boy. Castiel was buzzing in a desperate need to hold the kid, to kiss him and clean him in the tub, to shower him with praises and pet names. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But could not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He poured himself a double shot of whiskey from his drink shelf, sat on the edge of his bed facing the abused body in the middle of the room and lit up a cigarette. Sipped and smoked. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean began slowly and painfully moving. Castiel frowned and remained motionless. The boy looked like he was trying to shrink himself into nothing. He quietly whimpered in pain and crawled his way towards the wall across from the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel's fucking heart got ripped out of his fucking chest as he watched the boy crawling his way to the fucking laundry basket. Dean moaned in pain as he lifted a leg and got himself into the basket and curled into a tiny ball in Castiel's small pile of dirty laundry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel was doomed. So fucking doomed. For a second, he thought about surgically removing his own fucking heart so </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe, just fucking maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>he could fucking stop being in love with the boy he just tortured into hating him. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG guys!!! I love you all for how much you're supporting this fic. Your comments honestly motivate me so much, please forgive me for answering to them so late or not at all. Like any other millennial, I, too, suffer from anxiety xD But if you have questions about the story or any other question, I will, for sure, reply to them happily. </p><p>Please enjoy this fluffy and smutty chapter &gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Castiel was on his third drink and second cigarette. The bunker was quiet, saved for the buzzing noise in Castiel's head telling him he deserved to throw himself in a wood chipper for what he had just done to the kid. He glanced at the basket. No movement. He needed to at least get the kid cleaned up and get him to drink some water. He glanced at his watch. 10:15pm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel loved the kid. But he didn't know what to do with that love. He never learned what it meant to love someone, on the contrary, given his line of work and the life he'd lived, he had to learn how to actively stump on his own feelings. Not that he ever met someone he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to feel for, but even mundane human things had no meaning to him. The only example of </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>he'd seen was between his twin brothers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now there he was, thirty-two years old and clueless in affairs of the heart. Completely defeated by a small green-eyed teenager. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that very moment, the heartless monster wanted nothing more than to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hold </span>
  </em>
  <span>the broken child, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfort </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss </span>
  </em>
  <span>him… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up and found an ashtray and put his cigarette out, then walked to the basket and stood above it. Dean was balled on his side and his eyes were open and filled with terror as he was clutching to the man's dirty t-shirt, his only source of comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel crouched down and very gently card his fingers through the boy's hair. Castiel was disgusted by himself when Dean winced at his touch afraid of getting hit.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing to me?" Castiel huffed in a hoarse voice. His hand print was visible on the kid's throat and cheek. Dean's lip was bleeding and it was all mixed with cum, tears, snot, and the sheer terror in his gorgeous green eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel sighed and gave up. He lay down next to the basket on the cold hard floor with one arm across his forehead and his other hand holding onto the edge of the plastic basket. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel figured how weird this view was to a third person. A tortured terrorized kid in a laundry basket covered in his abuser's dirty clothes as the abuser lay lifeless on the floor next to it! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for lord knows how long. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not going to kill you." Castiel suddenly blurted out. He heard the boy's sharp breath. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They remain quiet for a while longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I lied." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel almost gasped at the broken tiny voice coming out of the basket. He sat up and looked at the kid who brushed a tentative finger over the back of Castiel's hand clutching to the basket. Castiel sighed at the touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't hate you," Dean mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel smirked bitterly. "Maybe you should."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean glanced up at him. Brokenhearted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I lied to you too, Dean." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid gave him a questioning look. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>care about how you feel. I care a lot about how you feel." He confessed. "You… You're doing things to me, little boy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stopped brushing over his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel remained quiet. This was the maximum he could admit to at that moment. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I broke the laptop, sir." Dean whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man huffed a laugh. "I don't give a fuck about the laptop."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did I do wrong then?" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, Dean. I took my anger out on you." He said and held Dean's small hand and saw how Dean gasped and curled tighter in on himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and left the boy's hand and hated seeing the tears in those green eyes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not gonna kill you, Dean, ok? Not now not ever. Can you come out of there? I gotta take care of you. I need to clean you up, baby. Let me take care of you.” He was in awe of the soft words coming out of his own mouth. He held out his hand to the child. Dean peeked up through his long lashes and stared at him with red puffy eyes and his wet little face. God, he was beautiful! He sniffled and slowly moved with Castiel's help. He just stayed there on his heels and stared at the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to get cleaned and so do you. Let's go take a bath.” He said softly while tentatively running his fingers through the kid's soft hair. He didn't miss the kid inching his head towards the fingers to get petted more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made the man smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you kill that man?” He asked so quietly, barely audible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel sighed. “He betrayed me and caused me great loss” he didn't mention that the main reason he was set off like that was because of his unsettling feelings for the child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked up hesitantly and looked into his eyes like he could read them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel suddenly had a thought. “Let's go get cleaned up and then we can go online and buy you whatever you want. Would that take the pout away?” He asked softly with a smile. The kid gave him a wobbly lip. Damn it, he was cute as fuck! “Afterwards, you'll get all the cuddles, hm? What do you say?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid slightly nodded, still hesitant and scared. Castiel smiled and carefully picked him up from the floor and took him to the bathroom where he turned the hot water on to fill the tub. Castiel took his own clothes off and didn't miss the hungry look on the boy's face. Castiel smiled at that. He guided the boy into the shower and hosed him off of the piss and cum with warm water. Then, without a word, he entered the tub pulling the kid with him. Dean was stiff as a board when Castiel enveloped him into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's ok now, little one. You're safe, ok? I'm keeping you safe, baby. No more hurting you like that.” He murmured soothingly. Still sorry about that entire fucking day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned on the showerhead in the tub to pour water over Dean's hair, then poured shampoo in his palm and began softly massaging and shampooing the pretty blond curls. Dean was making small humming noises and Castiel was almost sure the kid was unaware that he was making them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> They stayed like that for a bit and Castiel just tried to be as nice and calm as he could possibly muster. Given the very fuckable little body into his embrace making random little hums and noises. "How are you feeling?" he gently asked as the kid was basically sunk into him. Dean went slightly rigid before mumbling: "Fine"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel sighed. "You can't lie to me, little one. Tell the truth." he softly demanded. He never had to demand <em>softly </em>before. He was used to barking orders. But this child was different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I'm scared of making you angry" he whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not telling me the truth and not answering my questions make me angry. Now, tell me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean breathed and was slightly more rigid now. "I… I'm confused and scared" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel waited for him to elaborate on that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You… you're nice to me one second and I'm - I'm your puppy and then you get angry and you hurt me and say mean things. I don't know when either happens. I'm scared of being here. I'm scared, you… you'd kill me." he said all that quietly and went stiffer each second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel breathed softly and pulled the kid closer to his chest, tipped his head down, and placed his chin in the crook of the kid's neck. He didn't miss the cute way the kid let out a little squee and rubbed his face against the man's rough stubble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to say something along the lines of <em>you're just a fuck toy and I don't have to care</em> but it was pure bullshit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't stop myself from wanting to do things to you, puppy." He whispered while running his fingers gently up and down the kid's body. "And…" Castiel paused. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>had to talk about his fucking feelings before. "You don't know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are doing to me. I want to hurt you till you're wrecked and then I want to keep you safe… so fucking safe... and happy." He confessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love making you smile, cuz you have the prettiest smile I have ever seen." He said. "I also love hurting you, cuz I love how you scream and beg for me. The way you cry…. the way you suffer for me, it's the most beautiful thing. I can't stop wanting either of those." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His monolog went on...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I care about your happiness. I like you happy. I love you wiggling your perfect little ass in my lap when you're giggling and blushing for me." He said, this was the best he could do and say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Caring about my happiness would be setting me free, sir." Dean said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that is not happening." He said firmly. He didn't even want to hear about it. "It's best if you take what you can get, puppy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel poured some body wash in his palm and began rubbing it onto the kid's body to take away the nasty feeling. Then, he ran fingers near the soft flesh of Dean's inner thighs and softly rolled the boy's sore nipple between his thumb and index finger and softly kissed his shoulder. Dean was humming and squirming within seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's your real name, sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel was caught off guard. Almost no one had ever asked him that. Certainly none of his play partners. Even if they did, Castiel never told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It'll always be </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You told me to call you that other thing too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He retorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel huffed an amused laugh. Little brat. "What other thing?" He teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D-daddy." he mumbled and Castiel could see his neck flushed. It made him laugh, but even the word out of the kid's mouth did things to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you like calling me that?" Castiel asked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're nice to me when you're… daddy, so, yes, sir." He mumbled shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like it too." He said and felt warmth blooming in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stayed quiet for a few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do people call you The Dark Angel, sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cuz I have black angel wing tattoos?" he smirked. Obviously! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I thought it was because you were… you're scary and angelic" He mumbled shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel let out a throaty and amused chuckle. "Why do you think I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>angelic</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was crimson now, and Castiel could see it. Ah, this kid was a gift! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't… I-um… your eyes are so beauti- blue, your eyes are so <em>blue</em> and… and you look like… I mean, you-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think my eyes are beautiful. Thank you, my sweet puppy." He helped the kid and cut his cute babbling. He pressed a kiss to his temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who named you Dean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did!" he said so fast and in a semi clipped tone. "s-sir" he added when he realized his tone. "I gave myself this name when I was 11 and knew for sure I wasn't a girl." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that made sense. Because <em>Dean</em> didn't match the name Castiel had found when he'd ran a background check on him after Dean had told him about his childhood. But he didn't mention that to the kid. Finding records of Dean in the system was not very easy. There was barely a birth certificate and the last name <em>Winchester</em>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I think it's a pretty name. Pretty and sweet just like you." He said and saw Dean's chest blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You… you really think I'm pretty, sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. And you, blushing when I compliment you? it makes me feel things for my baby." He said sweetly and teasingly stroked Dean's abdomen and didn't miss how the kid got all squirming and humming. He tried to push himself up to get Castiel's hand between his legs. Castiel held him tightly in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now now, don't get greedy. You'll take what I give you." Before he could do anything more, there was a knock on the bunkers door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" he shouted and his voice echoed and zinged through the bathroom and the kid winced from the loudness and covered his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your suit for your date tomorrow night is ready. Should I bring it in?" It was Jay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He covered the kid's ears before shouting back, "Door's locked. I'll be down in a few." Then he left a gentle kiss on the teen's head and let go of his ears "Sorry, baby." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of cuddling in the water, he washed them both off and got them out of the shower and toweled them off, very mindful of Dean's abused skin. He grabbed some compress from the small closet above the sink to clean the kid's lip. Luckily, it didn't look too bad. Dean's bottom lip was sticking out as he was looking down. Castiel smiled and sat the kid down on the toilet and knelt in front of him. Dean hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll put some aloe gel on you before bed, baby" He promised. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He softly thumbed Dean's bottom lip indicating that he should stop sticking it out. Castiel sprayed some disinfectant onto the compress and gently pressed it to the very tiny busted area. Dean made a small noise of discomfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How bad does it hurt?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. "Not that bad." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. It should heal quickly." Castiel said and left a small kiss on the kid's lip corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you liked me hurt, sir." The boy said, almost teasingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do, and your mouth looks even more fuckable all busted and bloody." He said in a sinister tone and winked at the blushing pet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like me hurting you too, don't you, baby? Your body can't lie to me. You were dripping wet." Castiel said and smiled as the kid blushed and looked down in a panicked haze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I… You told me hurting me doesn't necessarily mean that you're punishing me and that you could hurt me and be nice about it, like you usually are, sir, and I like it. I just - I just don't want you to be angry with me. I try - every day I try to be good for you and-" He was crying again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel's chest was on fire again. He shushed the boy and softly lifted his hand to nuzzle his cheeks, but Dean flinched probably thinking he was going to get hit. Castiel held the kid's face in both hands. "Baby, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>good for me. You're perfect for me, my sweet pet. Hey, shhhh" He murmured to the crying child and pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his neck. "I will not hurt you when I'm angry at something else, ok? Not anymore. That's a promise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean just sniffled quietly and nodded his head in the crook of the man's neck. "Ok."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled at the tiny voice and finally got them out of the shower and pulled the towel over the kid's head to dry off his curls and then put on a pair of boxers. The kid was quiet and looking at him weirdly with his big pretty eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Castiel asked, feeling the green eyes boring into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked at him shyly. "Are-are you going out on a date, sir?" he asked and tried to sound casual but failed miserably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel raised an eyebrow at him which made him blush and look down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. Why?" He replied, amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean just shrugged. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed the naked kid into his lap behind his desk in front of the laptop and fired it up. Castiel hooked two fingers under the kid's chin forcing him to look up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you jealous, Dean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean blushed a deep red. "No. 'm not." he just mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Dean's neck and whispered into his ear, raising goosebumps on the kid's skin, his lips brushing over the soft skin under the kid's ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So if I go out… and have someone else in my lap like this and use them as my pleasure toy just like I use you,, you wouldn't be jealous?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean let out an unintentional whine and closed his eyes in distress. He leaned his face slightly up and tried to be discreet when he rubbed his little face against Castiel's harsh stubble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have their holes stretched around my cock just like I have your greedy little holes around my cock? Hmm? 'That make you jealous? Want daddy all to your pretty self- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hhmff</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was cut off by the kid crashing their mouths together. It was such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ballsy</span>
  </em>
  <span> move for someone who had just been </span>
  <em>
    <span>tortured </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Castiel loved the sudden aggressiveness in his otherwise compliant baby. Only a true brat would pull a move like that after being beaten up and electrocuted into a puddle of pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed back, bit the plush lips harshly and tasted the blood before pushing his tongue into the wet heat of that tiny mouth. Dean sucked his tongue and whined so prettily into the kiss. He suddenly pulled away and had his face in the crook of the man's neck. This was different! Dean kissed and nibbled the man's earlobes which made him hiss and hold the kid's hips so tight it made the little thing whine in his lap. Dean licked and kissed up his neck. Gentle nibbles slowly turning into bites and sucklings that made the man hiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel knew what the kid was trying to do, he grabbed a handful of the kid's hair and pulled him back. Dean's innocent little face looked like the very definition of sex. Cheeks tainted rosy, pupils blown wide, eyes hazy but wild and needy, plush lips fell open and shiny with spit, tongue hanging off licking his lips. Castiel stared for a second. His pet was gonna be his death! Castiel's skin was buzzing where the kid had just bit his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were you trying to mark me?!" He asked, voice filled with an amused accusation, squinting his eyes. Dean's dark and sexy expression changed into one of fear and panic like he suddenly realized what he was doing. He looked even more edible being scared. He looked down and shied away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm s-sorry, sir. No… I… Please, I'm sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsk Tsk Tsk, first you're jealous of the toy I fuck and beg me to fuck you instead, now you're trying to mark me? Possessive much?" He mocked and chuckled at how Dean blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your mark is already left on my neck. What should we do about that?" He asked, menacingly. Dean mumbled another apology. He already knew the kid liked nibbling on him and it never left a mark. Sometimes he'd just wake up to the kid in the morning to find him gently nibbling on his arm or his fingers. It was a very cute gesture and the kid hummed while doing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed Dean's tears running over his little face now and he was shaking, scared of being punished like a few minutes ago again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think there's only one fitting punishment." He announced devilishly. "I'll bite you back. <em>Everywhere</em>. I'll mark you all over and take you to my date tomorrow night." He said and before Dean could express any feelings of shock, Castiel pushed his laptop away and lay the kid down on the desk with his legs hanging off and placed himself between the kid's legs pulling them apart only to be presented with the pink shiny little pussy flushed with need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Dean's thighs, the kid squirmed when Castiel just rubbed his stubbled cheeks against the already abused skin of his inner thighs. Castiel could see his own belt marks there. The soft pale skin getting flushed with the harshness. Dean moaned and tried to push his hips forward but stopped moving when Castiel sunk his teeth into the bruised flesh. The pet just screamed in pain and tried to pull away, but Castiel held on tight and kept on biting while pushing two digits inside the wet heat of the kid's little body. At this point, he knew Dean's body better than his own. Knew all the erogenous zones and the sensitive areas. Knew exactly how the kid liked to be touched. Most of all, he knew exactly how his little captive liked to be finger fucked. It sent him reeling when Castiel would curl his fingers in downwards and harshly rub and press down in a deep spot. That was his G-spot and from there, it was so easy to make him come. He pressed his fingers down and got off his chair and just left random harsh bites everywhere, sinking his predatory teeth into the soft and pale flesh. Dean was a screaming crying mess. He was bleeding from some of the harsher teeth marks. But Castiel could tell that this was different. His cries were not of a broken heart this time. He could tell by the boy's reaction that he needed this too. His body <em>wanted</em> this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can come on my fingers whenever you want, baby. I'm not stopping. You're so sweet for me getting all hurt and raped." He whispered into the kid's ear and felt how his body reacted. The kid arched his back and came so hard on Castiel's fingers while the man stopped biting and watched his squirming little one while babbling random unintelligible words and noises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He reached down into his own boxers and pulled out his diamond-cutting erection. He gently rubbed the head in the wet slit that was very sensitive at this point and held onto the kid's bruised hips and abused bitten thighs as he pushed inside with one hard move. Dean jerked and whimpered loudly. His hole was still in the aftershock spasms of his orgasm. Castiel looked at the small abused body splayed down on his desk and began mercilessly and rhythmically fucking into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at you stretched around my cock so pretty." Castiel rasped and loved how his pet moaned at his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the heat of that inhumane moment, suddenly Dean reached down and grabbed Castiel's fingers which were pushing bruises into his hips. He wasn't trying to stop Castiel from hurting him, he just softly grabbed his index fingers in his little grips. It was such a soft thing to do in the heat of the brutality that was going on. Castiel let the kid keep his fingers and just fucked the kid into another crashing orgasm and loved how the tight greedy little pussy swallowed his cock and pulled his cum out of him. He shot so much cum that it began trickling around. He pulled out and pushed two fingers in the loose hole and he got a palm-full of his own essence, he rubbed it over the bite marks he left on Dean. The kid whimpered from the burning sensation and tried to get away. Castiel held him tight in place and loved the little cries and begs. Then, he grabbed the kid and pushed onto his wobbly knees on the floor and rubbed his half-hard cum-covered cock over Dean's wet face. The kid knew the drill by now. He began licking his cock clean earnestly and moaned weakly while tasting both of them on Castiel's cock. Everything with this boy felt sinful and dirty and beautiful, Castiel loved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel looked at his handy work for a second. A kneeling mess on the floor, covered in cum, bite marks, bruises, and some blood, about to pass out with a dirty cock into his little mouth. Castiel smiled at the little mess. He bent down and picked him up into his arms and took him to the bathroom, gently and softly cleaning him with a wet washcloth and made him drink water. Dean had his eyes closed the whole time. Castiel glanced at himself in the mirror. His ocean eyes looked wild and satisfied, his prominent cheekbones had a hint of pink on them and his hair was a mess all over from how Dean grabbed him while kissing him. He saw two tiny purple marks on his neck and smiled at them, then, picked his pet up from the counter and chuckled at how Dean clung to him by four limbs. He lay Dean down on the bed and smiled when his pet made grabby hands and sad pouty lips. He lay behind him as the big spoon. He loved how the kid's entire little figure would fit in the crook of his lap. He kissed Dean's shoulders and his neck and pulled him closer against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir?" He mumbled, voice barely coming out from all the screaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, baby?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I'm jealous of your date." he mumbled shyly and sounded a bit scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel chuckled softly and squeezed the kid into his arms. "Really? I hadn't noticed." he said sarcastically. "It's a work thing, baby. It's not a date. Jay likes to annoy me sometimes. I think I'll take you with me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-me? Why, sir?" He sounded both relieved and scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm… I wanna have my pet kneel between my legs and have him as my little cock warmer while I have my meeting." Dean was clearly against the idea if his tensed body was any indication. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh, it's ok. You're just gonna sit there and be my good pet, just like you always are. And when we're back here alone, I'll be your daddy. That sounds like a good deal?" He said softly and smiled knowing he didn't even have to make a deal. He could just force his little captive into it! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean shifted around to turn into his arms and face him while letting out a pained groan. "Promise, sir?" He asked with his big eyes and green gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel couldn't help but smile at the sweet little thing. "Promise, puppy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid dimpled at him and it melted his seemingly nonexistent heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, I have to go downstairs for just a few minutes and when I get back, we can go online and buy you what you need, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, sir, thank you, sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome, baby. I'm getting you a drink. Do you have a favorite drink, sweetheart?" Castiel asked as he was softly brushing his lips against Dean's temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm… Ehm… Last Christmas I had hot cocoa with marshmallows on it and I think it was the best thing I have ever drank." He said excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled at the sweet little thing. "Where did you get that from?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uhm," The boy blushed. "Someone left their drink in the bus. They were about to miss their stop and had to run. I was cold and a little hungry so I had to take it." Dean's body went a little bit stiff in discomfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Castiel angry. He found himself wishing he could've been there for the kid. Castiel didn't have a happy childhood, he basically didn't have a childhood since he always had the twins to take care of, but his adolescent days weren't as sad as </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone, cold and hungry on a bus on Christmas eve! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where did you spend the rest of last Christmas eve?" He found himself asking as he protectively pulled the kid closer to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I had fun, sir. I found a spot at the soup kitchen near the shelter. I even got some pie for dessert. I love pie! I think I could eat pie forever." He said happily and very adorably. Castiel thought the kid was putting on a brave face, either way, he took note of the fact that his baby loved pie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's good to know. Alright, baby. I'm gonna go downstairs and see if I can find hot cocoa for you." He said and kissed the boy before getting up and dressed. He walked across the room and picked up his boy's forgotten stuffed puppy and went back to the boy and placed the toy into his little one's arms. "So puppy's not alone while I'm gone." He winked at the blushing boy and left the room, locking it behind himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found Jay sitting at the kitchen table with a laptop. "Working late?" He asked his right-hand man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, my boss is an asshole." Jay retorted without looking up from the computer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel snorted. "Where's my suit?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In your office. What did you do to the kid, Cas?" Jay asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I - we're ok now. He's fine. I'm taking him to the club with me tomorrow night." He announced since Jay had to coordinate the security details. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay finally looked up at him. "Man, Castiel, come on. You wanna take an underaged kid to a fetish club? I know what you do with him in your privacy, but the club is different. And are you sure you wanna show the kid to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Benny? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Guy's a fucking predator." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm only telling you so you can coordinate the security accordingly. Didn't ask for your input. Plus, I'm not letting Benny touch Dean." He spat. "Why do you care anyway?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's the same age as Charlie, Castiel. <em>My</em> daughter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your </span>
  </em>
  <span>Goddaughter. How do you expect me to feel about it? Is he even into you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, trust me, he's into me. Got jealous as fuck when he heard you saying I had a date." Castiel grinned. "By the way, how <em>is</em> Charlie?" He hadn't seen his Goddaughter in a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gay. She's gay! Came out to me last week." Jay huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel snorted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally! </span>
  </em>
  <span>"And why are you pouty about it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay rolled his eyes at him. "I'm not pouty about it, Mr. Asshole. I'm just surprised by the fact that everyone around me turned out gay! The twins, you, my kid." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not gay!" Castiel said defensively. He was very pansexual, <em>fucking everything that moved</em> was his thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Jay's turn to snort. "Ok, sure, why are you down here anyway?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looking for hot cocoa with marshmallows for Dean. Do we have some?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay stared at him with both eyebrows shot up. "You could make some, I guess. I think there's some cocoa powder next to the coffee machine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel stood there, staring at his friend, trying not to lose face. Jay was still looking at him, expecting. He walked to the coffee machine and saw a big metal can with Cocoa Powder written on it. He turned around and looked at Jay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The head of the biggest criminal organization across North America doesn't know how to make hot cocoa, does he?" Jay asked with heavy sarcasm in his voice. Castiel could tell how much the son of a bitch was enjoying this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you stop being an asshole and make a cup of fucking hot cocoa?" He said, about to lose his temper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, but only if you say the magic word." Jay mused devilishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will poke a hole in your eye socket with a hot fire iron." Castiel said coldly. That should count as the magic word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay chuckled. "You know what? I've seen you do that to someone, so I'm gonna take you seriously this time. Just watch and learn." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay got up and began with filling the water boiler and turning it on. "So you're making hot cocoa for the boy now?" He asked as he added two spoons of cocoa powder to a mug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's your point?" Castiel asked, coldly. A bit impatient to go back to Dean. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're smitten." Jay said knowingly while getting the jar of Nutella from the cabinet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you." Castiel said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay stared at him for a second. For the first time, Castiel felt slightly uncomfortable under someone's gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait a second! Are you, like, <em>in</em> </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the stray child?" Jay looked genuinely shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel frowned. "No! I'm just giving him fucking aftercare. I give aftercare to every sub I play with." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay snorted as he began mixing the powder, the Nutella, and the hot water in the mug. "Except you've never had anybody <em>here</em>, or in your bed" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel carded his fingers through his hair, annoyed, he turned his back to Jay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Jay, "Look, man, it's not a bad thing. It's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing. But it's good for you. I've known you since we were ten years old and I have never seen you happy. You're fucking glowing. I've seen the way you look at the kid." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not talking about this." He said shortly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay sighed. "Suit yourself." He said and turned on the coffee frother, then microwaved some milk and added that too and gave it all a mix. "This is the best I can do. Charlie loves it this way. Unfortunately, there are no marshmallows here now, but I'll add it to the shopping list." Jay told him and handed him the mug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." He told Jay and they both knew he meant it for more than the drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They said goodnight and Castiel went back to his bunker. His pet had fallen asleep snuggling to his stuffed puppy and lying on his stomach. Castiel couldn't help but smile at the sight, his smile fell when he noticed the angry lash marks on the boy's bottom. The marks were turning purple and Castiel could not deny how much of a turn-on they were to him. He placed the mug on the nightstand, went to the bathroom to get the aloe gel, then, sat next to the kid. He poured some of the cold gel onto his palms and began very softly massaging it into the abused skin of his pet's pretty ass. The boy hissed and stirred awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh, it's me, baby, it's ok. It's just some aloe vera gel to help soothe you." He whispered softly. Dean hummed quietly, "Thank you, sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel leaned down and left a soft kiss between Dean's shoulder blades where he asked in a quiet voice, "Did my baby like Sir's cattle prod?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean's eyes snapped open and he slightly shuddered. "I - I…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, baby, I want your honest answer." Castiel whispered against Dean's soft warm skin and left another gentle kiss there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A little bit? It hurt so much, sir. I thought it could kill me." He shuddered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled. "It won't kill you, baby. It was not even remotely high voltage enough for that… You were so fucking pretty squirming helplessly on the floor for daddy." He murmured against Dean's neck. He felt a shiver running through his boy as he moved his head to get his face close to Castiel's stubble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel rubbed his cheek against his boy's and laughed at Dean's puppy-like attitude as the boy slowly began nosing at him. "Sweetheart, I got your hot cocoa. Couldn't find marshmallows though. Do you want to drink it while we shop for you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I play with your wings afterward, sir?" He asked, desperately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed softly. "What is it with you and my tattoos, puppy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean blushed, "I - they're pretty and, and they make me feel safe. They look real. Like, like they might actually come to life if I keep kissing them. And they, I mean you, smell nice." The boy mumbled while blushing deeper and redder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel felt his heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiling </span>
  </em>
  <span>at how the child described him. "Tell you what, baby. Whenever you were feeling bad about anything, you can just come to me and I'll let you play with them, ok? As long as we're alone together, daddy's tattoos are yours, ok? You don't need permission anymore unless I say otherwise. Does baby like this deal?" He smiled at his boy's beautiful </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful </span>
  </em>
  <span>blossoming lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir, daddy, thank you." Dean said shyly and happily and nuzzled his face to Castiel's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, now, I'll get the laptop." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got his computer in the bed and leaned against the headboard after giving Dean the cocoa mug. They sat next to each other and began online shopping. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A chapter full of fluff and some nice smut for y'll, my amazing great readers. My friend is visiting me from another city*** so I probably won't be able to update before next weekend. My apologies in advance.</p><p>*** Do not worry. I don't live in the US and my friend is taking safety measures due to Covid while traveling. It's quite safer where we live.</p><p>Love y'll and stay safe &lt;3</p><p>Feedback is very welcomed. Love reading what y'll think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean was awake but he didn't want to open his eyes. His skin was still buzzing from the feeling of being electrocuted and beaten up for one hour straight last night. Dean had been terrorized by a lot of things during his short lifetime, having no place to sleep or nothing to eat or the cold of the winter or street thugs chasing after him, but this man… this unknown dangerous man was next level. Dean had food and shelter under his </span>
  <em>
    <span>care </span>
  </em>
  <span>but at what cost? Having his heart and body and mind abused and ripped apart? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man had promised him last night that he wouldn't take his anger out on Dean anymore but Dean found himself unable to trust that promise. His heart, however, was telling him otherwise. His heart was telling him that this man was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>safety</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted to be close to the man with the dark soul all the time. He wanted to be hidden from the world into those strong arms. He needed the pain and the pleasure the man gave him every single day. The way he possessed every cell in Dean's body, every string of his heart and mind. The way Dean was a raw wire upon the man's touch… He needed the kisses, the whipping, the warm touch, those inked </span>
  <em>
    <span>wings </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Dean wanted to scent and touch all day. The hurt… Dean loved the hurt and the comfort that came after that. He was terrorized. He thought about how something must have been seriously wrong with his head to feel that overwhelming and desperate need towards this man, how he wanted to satisfy him at every turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head was hurting with all the thoughts in it. He remembered how the man told him his </span>
  <em>
    <span>wings </span>
  </em>
  <span>now were Dean's. He needed them right then and there. He needed to scent the man and he needed to scent him were his smell was the thickest. It was utterly embarrassing and humiliating how Dean loved having the man into his mouth, those were the moments when he was able to shut his brain off. He wanted to look for him. The man hadn't chained him to the bed last night. They did lots of online shopping and then brushed their teeth and went to sleep as the angelic dark soul was wrapped around Dean's small figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy opened his eyes with a shaky sigh. His eyes landed on the man doing push-ups on the floor next to the bed! He was wearing only a pair of black boxer shorts as his smooth thick muscles were dancing during the exertion. He curled one arm behind his back and began doing one-arm push-ups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean hated how attractive his captor was! He may have been an inexperienced virgin teenager before sir, but he could still recognize when someone was excruciatingly hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stared at how the man's inked wings danced smoothly fluttering as his back muscles moved due to the workout. Dean wanted them </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quietly groaned from the pain all over his body when he moved. He slipped himself off the bed and onto the floor and sat on his heels next to the man. Sir's short black hair was subtly stuck to his forehead with his sweat as a drop just traveled down his temple to his stubbled cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi." Dean said in a shy and quiet voice and felt happy when the man smiled in acknowledgment without looking at Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do some push-ups with me." Was all the man said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean's eyes went wide. "Uhm," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man stopped and sat back on his heels with his big hands on his thick thighs. His broad chest and muscled abs were glistening with sweat. There were a few drops of sweat stuck in his happy trail. Dean had an urge to </span>
  <em>
    <span>lick </span>
  </em>
  <span>him and the sight of the man's big package in those briefs gave him so many tingles. The man raised an eyebrow at Dean's hungry stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Less creepy cruising, more moving," He clapped his hands twice and motioned to the floor. "Come on, boy, show me what you got." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean blinked and went into the same position as the man was before, or so he thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Align your back with your ass, arms open shoulder-length, palms next to your chest… No, not like that, here…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean felt the man's palm covering his tummy and his other hand gently pushing Dean's lower back down. The touch made Dean weak and shudder. The man chuckled, "Align, yes, like that, good boy. Now slowly go down. Use your arms and core, not your back. No pressure should be on your spine." He kept his hands there as Dean went down. It was so difficult! Dean grunted as he came back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to move my hands away. Keep the position and keep going." He said and moved his hands. Dean made a noise of protest as he was left without the man's touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man went into the same position next to Dean. "Give me three, boy, come on." He said and Dean pressed back down the same time as the man did. Dean grunted at how painful the whole thing felt on his unused muscles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One. You're doing great, baby. Two more and I'll reward you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two, that's my boy," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean grunted loudly as he pushed to do the third one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Three, oh-what do we have here?" The man laughed encouragingly as Dean kept pushing for another. "Little fighter, aren't you? That was four. How many more can you give daddy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean had never felt more motivated in his life. He pushed for another one, but his arms gave out and he just lay grunting and panting on the floor. He heard the man laugh again, this time it was teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww, daddy's little brat gave up? Come on, hop up, I'll show you how it's done." The man said in a happy amused tone as he pulled Dean up. "Come on, get up here." He motioned towards his back. Dean's eyes went wide as he forced his burning muscles to move. He straddled the man's back and hummed when his wet clit rubbed against the man's hot skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lay on your tummy and hold on to me." The man ordered. Dean did as told and hummed against the man's inked wings. He giggled and held on tighter when sir began doing push-ups. Dean was a tiny light-weight person but he still weighed at least 120lbs! How the man was doing push-ups with this weight atop him was beyond Dean. He just relaxed against the man's back and enjoyed the ride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's like I'm flying." The boy giggled as he wrapped his arms around the man's chest. Sir laughed and did a few more before slowly sitting back on his heels and helping Dean to safely get off him, then he stood up and hoisted Dean up into his arms and held him bridal style and began doing bicep curls using Dean as weights. Dean's chest and face were flushed as he giggled loudly trying to hold still afraid of falling down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I should start using you as weights." The man chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man kissed or bit Dean's neck with each lift and after about ten more, he carefully put Dean down as they both were laughing. Dean went willingly on his knees at the man's feet, his face inches away from the man's boxer covered half-hard cock. That was where his scent was the heaviest and muskiest. Dean shyly looked up at the man and nosed his boxer shorts to indicate what he needed. Of course, it was pretty obvious. Sir was looking down at him with a crooked smile while slightly panting from the exercise. He grabbed Dean's hair and pulled his head back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Need something, pet?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh" Was all Dean could mumble as he looked up through hooded eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you need? Tell me," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, sir," He whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please what, puppy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Need you in my mouth." More whining. The menace into the man's eyes told Dean that he was about to be forced to beg for it. As usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man slowly reached and stuck a thumb into the waistband of his boxers and pulled it down until his hard member sprung out. Dean heard himself moan. The man laughed at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What a desperate pet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a step back, letting go of Dean's hair. "I'm not sure if you've earned sir's cock though." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But - but you said you'd reward me for the push-ups, sir." Dean reminded him, whining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man chuckled, throaty and evil. "Yes, but not with my cock. You know you need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>earn that, baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took another step back. "Show me how much you want sir's cock into your little mouth." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean made a little noise of protest and went on his hands and knees and crawled towards the man. "Please, sir, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talking dirty and wording out what he needed was difficult for Dean. Even after a month of this, he was still shy, but the man always found a way to make Dean verbalize his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not convinced, pet." He said and looked so unimpressed. He sat on the edge of the bed, hands on the mattress holding his weight as he leaned slightly back, long legs a bit open and his hard cock out. The blue-eyed dark angel was a sight! Dean shivered just looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can just jerk myself off, like this," He held himself in one hand and began lazily stroking. "Why should I let your filthy little mouth near me?" His voice was hoarse now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can - I can be good, sir, so good. Please, let me have you in my mouth. Let me - let me show you." He whined and crawled closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For now, I want you to use that useless little mouth to beg me. We'll see if you can convince me." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean's eyes were stinging with tears as he pleaded more. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed the man. Sir tsked before rolling his eyes in disinterest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've been here for a month now and you can't even beg properly. You're still holding on to your pride, puppy. Your shame. Pets don't feel pride </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>shame. Those are human feelings. Tell me, which one are you?" The man asked as he kept on slowly stroking himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean closed his eyes in dismay. "I'm pet, sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you better start proving it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me why I should use your mouth to jerk off instead of my hand." He ordered, his voice gravelly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean sobbed quietly, "My mouth is wet, sir… I can - I can pleasure you with my tongue too, please let me show you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His entire body was burning in humiliation. How was he supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel that way?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man looked at Dean's mouth. "Come closer." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean crawled closer until he was on all fours between the man's legs, inches away from the cock he wanted so badly. Sir reached with his other hand and thumbed Dean's lips. His mouth fell open at the touch. He tongued the man's thumb and felt better when he saw the ghost of a smile on the man's beautiful face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your mouth </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>wet. But I'm still not convinced, pet. Give me one more reason and I'll think about it." He said devilishly and moved his fingers away and laughed when Dean whined at the loss of his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Dean cried more, "If you use your hand, it'd be messy, sir. But - but if you use my throat, nothing will spill. I would swallow all of it. I </span><em><span>want </span></em><span>to</span> <span>swallow all of it, please, please use <em>me</em>, sir." </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man chuckled, low and dark. "Like a cum rag, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded frantically, "Yes, please, sir. I will lick you clean after you're done, too. Just please let me show you, I need - I need," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man grabbed his hair and pushed Dean's head down on his cock, stopping his pathetic sobs. Dean placed his palms on the man's thighs as he got into position. He tried to pull every trick he knew the man loved while using his mouth. He bobbed his head while sucking and occasionally licking the underside, then he licked and drooled on the head and wrapped his hand around it to rub the sensitive slit while taking the man's balls into his mouth and sucking each in turn. All the while moaning and making other noises of pleasure that was mixed with the man's low grunts and hisses. Dean was so horny, he wondered if it was possible to come just from sucking the man. He knew he wasn't allowed to come without permission so he tried his best to hold it but seemed like it wasn't up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, pet. Your mouth is fucking perfect." Dean moaned at the raspy praise. He couldn't help it, he spread his knees further, pushing his ass back in a desperate need to come. He went back to sucking the man's length deep into his throat and tried to breathe through his nose. It hurt so much and so good. He was getting really good at controlling his gag reflex and he was quite proud of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Scratch that, no pride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pets didn't feel pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the man crushing him between his thighs as he suddenly pinched Dean's nose close and now breathing was impossible altogether. The man used his other hand to clutch into Dean's hair and mercilessly bobbed Dean's head along his cock. Dean made choking noises and tried not to panic because he was getting light-headed, and even worse? He was so close to coming himself. He felt his insides were clenching and tightening around nothing. He made more desperate noises at the back of his blocked throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man growled in pleasure, "That's it, pet. Choke for me. The vibration feels so good on my cock." The man's ragged voice and the lack of oxygen and the lovely cock, and the overall helplessness brought Dean to the brink and he was absolutely unable to do anything about it when he started coming untouched. He made more noises at the back of his throat and then felt how the man shot hot salty cum down his throat as he grunted through his orgasm and let go of Dean's nose. Dean was desperate for oxygen. He tried to pull off and breathe but the man didn't let him go before Dean licked him clean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean curled at the man's feet trying to get as much oxygen as possible. His whole body was trembling as he was crying. "Such a good little cum rag you are for me." The man said with a smile in his voice, but Dean could only cry out and say "I'm sorry" in a broken voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Puppy, hey, what are you sorry for? Come on up here, baby, I want you in my lap." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean cried harder at the soft and kind voice and curled himself tighter around the man's feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I came, s-sir, I'm sorry." He felt so undeserving of the man's fingers in his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You what?" His voice sounded more surprised than angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked up, his vision was blurry. "I - I came a little bit before you did, sir. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for disappointing you," The boy sobbed and braced himself for punishment, but the man only pulled him up by his arms and let Dean sit between his legs and made him look up. "You came from sucking sir's cock?" He asked with an unreadable expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded shamefully. "I couldn't control it, sir, and I couldn't tell you because - because you were using my mouth and I just - I couldn't hold back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man leaned down and began kissing his mouth softly and carefully as he slowly pulled Dean up into his lap. Dean entered another dimension through that kiss. The man kissed like Dean's mouth was a tunnel to eternal glory, like Dean was all that mattered in this evil man's world. The way he claimed Dean's whole being with only his mouth was mesmerizing. Dean wrapped his arms around the man's neck and dared to run his fingers through the man's pitch-black hair. Sir hummed at the contact and kissed Dean harder bordering on biting the boy. Dean moaned into the kiss and without thinking, clutched his fingers into the man's hair. The man did the same but only harder, he pulled Dean's hair back until the boy was facing up and the kiss was broken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Show me your tongue." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean let his tongue out and looked at the man through hazy hooded eyes. The man suddenly spat onto Dean's tongue to which Dean shivered pathetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Swallow" Dean obeyed and swallowed the hot saliva. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you came untouched?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked down and nodded, ashamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What made you come?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean's eyes snapped up. The man looked extremely amused at how Dean was blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know how much you hate talking about how needy you are. This is your punishment for coming without permission, you will tell me exactly what made you come untouched…. while you're looking into my eyes." The man finished his sentence menacingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is - is there an alternative, sir?" Dean asked, he'd rather die than to tell the man what made him come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sir laughed, amused. "Of course, baby. I will tie you up to the bed with your legs spread open, put a vibrating dildo into your ass and tape a shock collar to your clit and leave the room and electrocute your little pussy all day using the remote control. Would you prefer that?" He asked and sounded so nice and </span>
  <em>
    <span>democratic </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Dean would have laughed, had he not been terrified at that image. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew sir enough to know that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>do that. The man was truly a sadist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, then, what made you come untouched?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was beginning to squirm under the man's patient gaze. He yelped when sir pinched his nipple, demanding an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to leave in twenty minutes and I need to shower before I do. Start talking or the </span>
  <em>
    <span>alternative </span>
  </em>
  <span>will happen shortly." He warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean gulped and went crimson as he looked into the man's intensely blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… ok, please, just, I don't - know, I… you were crushing me between your legs and it was hurting me when you forcefully bobbed my head and just used me… and you made me say all those things before - and, you pinched my nose and I was light-headed and I thought - I thought about how you could have just killed me and you called me a - a… Oh God, you called me your cum rag before and my choking meant nothing to you but additional vibration on your… your cock. I ca- I can't anymore, please sir, that was all, I'm sorry-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh…" The man pulled the crying shivering figure into his arms and held him tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so fucking precious, baby." Dean was shocked by hearing those words said in such an emotional way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You get off on being helpless and humiliated. My sweet tiny toy, you're so good for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean relaxed into the embrace. Hearing those words took all the tension away. He melted against </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>sir's strong broad shoulder and remembered that he was allowed to play with the man's tattoos freely now, so he began nibbling and carefully biting the man and trailing kissed over his tattoos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Salty" Dean mumbled and giggled to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man chuckled, "I'm sweaty." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could - I could lick you clean, sir." He offered shyly and as a tiny demonstration, licked from the base of the man's neck up to his earlobe and smiled when the man hissed in pleasure and his cock twitched. The man made Dean look into his eyes, "Would licking sir make my baby happy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was taken aback by how sincere the question sounded. His blue eyes seemed to really want to know. Dean could only nod his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would - would it make </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy, sir?" Dean asked shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man laughed and it was beautiful. The corners of his blue eyes wrinkled every time he laughed for real. "Puppy, you're my prisoner here. Do you really think I'd feel under pressure and let you do something I wouldn't like?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a good point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you're gonna get your wish tonight after we're back from my meeting, ok? Cuz sir's gotta go now and if you get that pretty little tongue on me again, I'm gonna have to fuck you… again. I'm already hard for the second time this morning." He shook his head as he chuckled at Dean batting his eyes. He playfully slapped Dean across the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was right though, Dean felt how the man was hard against his ass from how Dean nibbled and licked his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man easily removed Dean from his lap and onto the bed and then stood up. His cock was gloriously standing hard out of the waistband of his boxer shorts, Dean couldn't stop staring. Sir took his underwear off and threw it in Dean's face before walking to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lick </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>while I'm in the shower." He said over his shoulder before shutting the door. Dean heard the shower running and rolled to his side on the bed, holding the penis cup part of the underwear to his nose. It was disgusting, he knew it was, but he just didn't care, he loved it. He was alone, but he knew sir was very well aware of what Dean did to his underwear. The boy was tired and sleepy though. It'd been an intense morning. Just like any other time he spent with sir. He fell asleep inhaling the man's scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>~0o0~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Castiel was done with his ice-cold shower, his erection was gone. He wrapped a towel around his waist and thought about his pretty baby coming untouched only from getting hurt and humiliated. The boy was all a sadist could ask for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked out of the bathroom and saw his boy sound asleep holding onto Castiel's boxers. He couldn't help his affectionate smile. He went to his pet and leaned down to place soft kisses on the pet's shoulder. Dean stirred in his sleep when water drops fell onto his face from Castiel's wet hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need a shower, sweetheart. Up and moving, come on." He said as he walked away from the bed and began getting dressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get cleaned, get dressed, go downstairs and eat, no garbage food. Eggs, toast and fruit. No coffee, only juice or milk. Tommy will tell me if you do otherwise." He warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't do otherwise, sir. I don't even like coffee." The little brat groaned into the pillow. It always made the man laugh. It was these moments that Dean appeared more real and Castiel thought about how fun it was to get to know the child, like how Dean hated coffee but loved hot cocoa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel finished tying his boots and put his gun in his holster and wore his black leather trenchcoat. Dean was now sitting in bed looking at him through sleepy eyes. He got off the bed and walked to Castiel before he could leave the room and hugged him tightly. The man's heart melted as he hugged the small child back. Dean was a good 1′5″ shorter than Castiel which the man found very adorable. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of the boy's head and whispered, "I'll be back around evening, then we'll go to my meeting. I want you clean and well-rested by then. Understood?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir." His pet mumbled into Castiel's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed the boy before letting him go, "Good boy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked downstairs while lighting up a cigarette and saw Jay waiting for him with a to-go coffee mug. "You're late. You're never late!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed, took the mug and took a deep drag of his cigarette. "The boy almost wore me out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, Castiel Novak admits to being worn out. Are you too old or is the kid too good?" Jay teased him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neither. He's young and thirsty. Gotta shape up young minds, Jason." He sneered and walked past Jay who rolled his eyes when his full name was used. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The twins are meeting us there. Mr. Crowley, the bank's CEO is waiting for us." Jay told him as they sat in the backseat of the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, the Brit who thinks he's smart." He rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need him on our side, Castiel. Please do not lose your temper at his idiocy. You should have let Lucifer handle this guy, he's good at these types. I don't know why you want all of us to be at this meeting." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to let Luci handle this, probably. This guy is ambitious and insecure. Wouldn't hesitate to double-cross us if he feels unsafe and unimportant. But if he sees </span>
  <em>
    <span>the boss </span>
  </em>
  <span>cares enough to attend the meeting, he'll be licking our boots for the rest of eternity." He explained and sipped on his coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You met him once and you didn't even talk to him. How do you know he's ambitious and insecure?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't own a successful multi-million-dollar criminal organization without being able to read people, my friend." He winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay shook his head and laughed. "You're the devil." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, you flatter me, Jason." Castiel winked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you, stop calling me Jason. Christ, you're in such a good fucking mood, man. Never seen you like this before. Shaping one particular young mind must agree with you." Jay teased, probably to get revenge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess it does." He confessed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello, I am back with lots of flooooff and some smut and some... "hmmm" moments. Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I can't believe that dumbass calls himself the king of hell" Lucifer laughed as they got out of the bank building. The meeting took hours!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meeting had gone amazingly well and they could now launder money without ever being traced in exchange for a very small cut of the money and protection thanks to Castiel's powers of <em>persuasion</em> and Lucifer's manipulations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You two owned his ass back there." Michael told Lucifer and Castiel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, guess we did." Luci grinned, "You're meeting Benny tonight, right?" He asked Castiel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel nodded his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apparently he's got a new partner for some </span>
  <em>
    <span>side business</span>
  </em>
  <span>, guy's called John Winchester." Michael said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That caught Castiel's attention. "Winchester?" That matched the last name he'd seen on Dean's birth certificate, most probably a coincidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he wants to dip into some trafficking business." Michael told him, knowing how his brother felt about that. Castiel had one red line and that was human trafficking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We neither do that nor offer protection to anyone who does it." He was very strict about this and all his men knew it and agreed with him. They nodded their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I gotta go back to the bunker and get ready." He announced as they walked to the cars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of… when do </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>get to meet your boy toy?" Lucifer asked with his usual mischievous grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel rolled his eyes at Michael. "What? He has a way of getting information out of me." Michael said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does that way involve his mouth and your dick?" He retorted and opened the car's door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pretty much, yeah. When will I meet him, Cassie?" Luci spoke before Michael could. Jay just shook his head while laughing and got in the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Over Christmas, we'll all wear matching Santa sweaters and talk about what we're grateful for. Bring pie and we'll all say grace at the table." He said with heavy sarcasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Last thing he saw was Luci's middle finger and then the driver drove away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Jay spoke some more about the security details of that evening's meeting before they got back to the lair around 6pm. Castiel saw Tommy giving orders to his team regarding the night's shift. When he was finished, he turned to the two men and said hi to them and gave them a short report of the day's affairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the kid?" Castiel asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's up in your bunker, sir. He… uhm… he asked me for something and begged me not to tell you, didn't seem important but you told me to tell you everything he did." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel frowned and made a questioning face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He asked for a pencil, an eraser and a bunch of blank papers." Tommy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would he not want you to know that?" Jay asked Castiel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He said it was a surprise for you, sir." Tommy said and shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't think he could do anything dangerous or get any letters or anything out of here, so I gave them to him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel nodded. "Ok, you did good by telling me. Regardless, no one is to be violent with him or even yell at him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir. No one did. He just came down for some food and that was it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Jay get some rest and get your team ready, we'll leave at 8." He said before walking upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He entered the bunker and saw Dean lying on the bed watching Netflix on his tablet and wearing one of Castiel's t-shirts. He paused the video upon seeing Castiel and jumped off the bed running towards the man. Castiel now had an armful of one very enthusiastic Dean. It was adorable and Castiel found himself loving coming home to the kid and his warm little embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you wearing my dirty shirt again?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded into his neck and wrapped himself tighter around the man and began kissing and licking his neck while crumpling the back of Castiel's shirt into his tiny fists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel groaned quietly in pleasure and pushed his fingers into the kid's long curls. Too long actually! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your hair's grown." He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stopped nibbling. "I hate it, sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel frowned and gently put him down. "You do? Why?" He thought Dean was very pretty like that, not that he wasn't pretty with short hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy shrugged shyly. "Makes me dysphoric." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you cut your own hair before?" He asked, because the boy had short neat hair when they'd met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. "No, sir. There's a hair salon in Brooklyn. The owner is a nice lady and she has a trans nephew. She agreed to give me haircuts every once in a while. She also gave me food sometimes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel remembered the nice lady at the soup kitchen all those years ago who gave Micheal extra food because she felt bad for him. Years later, Michael had gone back there and donated money to that kitchen and paid the lady's mortgage, because he was a gooey hearted guy like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Castiel smiled at the boy in front of him. "I could give you a haircut." And ruffled Dean's curls. The boy's eyes glinted. "Really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, don't want puppy to feel dysphoric, do we?" He winked. "Gotta trim your nails too. You seem to be taking an interest in raking me and I seem to enjoy having your arms around me rather than tying you up all the time." He admitted. He loved how Dean could manage to be submissive and aggressive at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy blushed and stared down at his fingernails, "Sorry, sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel chuckled. "It's ok, come on," He said and took the boy into the bathroom and told him to take his shirt off and stand by the sink. He grabbed his hair trimmer and stood behind the kid. Dean looked at his reflection into the mirror and glanced nervously at the man. Castiel gave him a crooked smile and turned the machine on and began trimming the kid's hair in very small portions. Dean seemed to be very restless because he constantly moved in place and Castiel had to turn the machine off and tell him to not move if he didn't want his hair fucked up. Castiel gave him a simple layered trim which was not too short because he still wanted to be able to grab the boy by the hair. He now had fringe over his forehead and looked much more masculine and way more adorable than before. Castiel turned the trimmer off and ruffled the boy's hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked up at himself in the mirror and his pretty lips curled into a shy smile. "Much better, sir. Thank you. How do you know how to do that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I used to cut my brothers' hair when they were younger… and my own." He felt very strange about sharing details of his past life with the boy who now looked a hundred more times prettier and more edible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He used his own shirt to clean the hair off the kid's shoulders, then handed him the shirt. "I'll go take a shower. Gather the hair on the floor in one corner. I'll tell Tommy to send someone to clean up while we're gone." He ordered the kid and walker to the shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he was done and got out of the shower, he saw the kid sitting naked on the bed. "Come here, little one." He sat in the armchair with a towel wrapped around his waist and a nail cutter in his hand. He sat Dean in his lap and wrapped his arms around him and held his small hand into his own and placed a soft kiss to the kid's neck and smiled when he felt the boy shudder. He began carefully trimming the pet's nails and grinned at how goosebumps were raised all over Dean's skin probably due to Castiel's hot breath and sharp stubble over the boy's neck and shoulder. The whole ordeal felt extremely intimate. It felt like he was dolling Dean up and he found the thought very amusing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're my little doll." He whispered softly with a chuckle, "I feed you, wash you, cut your hair and trim your nails, you even have your own basket in the corner of my room." He mused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean hummed and let out a tiny giggle. "I'm pet too." He mumbled under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled and kissed the boy's neck again. "That's right, baby. You're my pet, too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way, why did my pet ask for papers and a pencil today while I was gone?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed. "He told you, sir? It was meant to be a surprise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel filed the boy's sharp nail edges and asked, "What meant to be a surprise?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I finished it, so I guess I could show you sir. May I go get them?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go." He said and watched as the boy walked to the bed. Curiosity was eating him. The boy was back with a bunch of papers and he suddenly looked very shy. "Sir, please don't laugh at me for them, please. I just- I just wanted to do this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He begged desperately and handed Castiel the papers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know it's dumb, sir." He mumbled but Castiel barely heard anything since he was struck by the sheer beauty of what he saw. It was a drawing of Castiel's <em>wing tattoo</em>! It was so beautifully and carefully drawn, it was as though the boy had him in front of him while drawing. The attention to detail was phenomenal. It was a literal work of art. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You drew this?" He asked, unable to hide his shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean went crimson. He nodded his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dean, this is beautiful! You drew this from memory?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another very shy nod, but a small smile tugged at the boy's lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where did you learn how to draw?" He asked, this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>academy of art </span>
  </em>
  <span>level drawing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I - I don't know, really. I've just always loved drawing. Whenever I had a little bit of money, I'd buy papers and pencils and draw things and try to sell them. I sold a couple of drawings to art students for a few bucks. One of them once gave me an old textbook on sketching. I learned a lot from that but I lost the book." He explained, staring at Castiel's knees the whole time. Castiel put the drawing on the table next to him and pulled the boy back into his lap, kissing him passionately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who knew I had such a talented sweet pet? Baby, I love your drawing. I'd like to frame it and have it in my office." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stared at him in shock. "You - you like it, sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed. "Are you kidding me? Baby, it's beautiful! And I'd never laugh at your talents. We'll get you some supplies and you can draw as much as you like and sir will love all of them. Would you like that, sweetheart?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean's eyes glinted when he attacked Castiel with kisses and words of gratitude. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel was too happy for his own comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Around 7 in the afternoon, he told his pet that it was time to get ready. Dean seemed a bit too nervous when Castiel locked a simple thick chain collar around his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Breathe for me, pet" he ordered and softly stroked the kid's hair. Dean let out a shaky breath, eyes locked down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After I'm done telling you how to behave tonight, you'll go to the bathroom and wear what I left you there…" Dean nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Words, pet" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good boy… My Meeting takes place in one of my clubs downtown with a very important business partner. You will not speak unless I, and only I speak to you, you are not allowed to talk to anyone else. You will refer to me as sir. You will be by my side the entire night and kneel next to me wherever I sit down. You will kneel facing me and I'll hold your leash. You will not make eye contact with anyone but me and that is if I tell you to. If I order you to warm my cock, you will just keep it in your mouth without sucking or trying to get me hard. I will be nice to you as long as you behave properly. You slip, and I will punish you severely. You do well, you'll be rewarded. Understood?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was slightly shaking and all color had left his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes, sir" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled the kid into a tight embrace, kissed his hair and smiled when the pet visibly relaxed. "Good boy, now go get ready and use the bathroom if you need to." he said and sent the kid on his way and began getting ready himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean's pov</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked into the bathroom on shaky legs and shut the door and gasped when he saw the black leather thong on the counter. He looked for other items of clothing but there was nothing else. He whimpered quietly knowing he had to play along if he didn't want to be seriously hurt. If being honest, he also wanted to be good for sir. He loved it when sir was nice to him or complimented his drawing. No one had ever been nice to him, no one has ever cuddled him to sleep or kissed him or pleasured him or bought him such nice things. He had a weird crush on his captor and he knew how fucked up that was, but the man was good to him. He raped him a lot! But he also never misgendered him. He saved him from a life on the streets. The raping only hurt sometimes and Dean quite liked the feeling. But that afternoon, the man cut Dean's hair, trimmed his nails and called him talented. For some twisted reason, he found the abusive criminal rapist man attentive and nice. Plus, Dean had kind of grew to love having the man do things to him. One of his favorites was having his cock into his mouth. It hurt and it'd gagged him but it was really nice and the effects it had on the man… Plus, Dean loved the smell and the heaviness. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be good for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be good for him that night. He just was very scared and nervous about being naked in public. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brushed his hair and wore the thong after peeing. He looked at himself in the mirror. Pair of big bright green eyes staring back at him. His sandy blond curls covering his head, prominent bite marks all over him. He was way paler than usual. He looked at the thick chain around his neck and tentatively touched it. He kinda liked it around his neck. There was a black pair of docs on the bathroom floor for him too, which Dean put on before exiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laid eyes on Castiel and barely stopped himself from gasping. He was wearing a perfectly fitting black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. He was just finished with placing his gun into the leather holster strapped to his upper body under his suit jacket. He all but stopped upon seeing Dean. The look on his face was feral like he wanted to eat Dean alive. Dean felt hot on his neck and cheeks and looked down while crossing his arms over his bear chest. He heard the man walking up to him. He held Dean's chin and made him look up. Dean was already chewing on his bottom lip with nervousness when the man tugged his lip and made him stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look edible, baby." He whispered before bending down and kissing Dean on the mouth. Dean </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved loved loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>those kisses. He loved it when the mad pushed his tongue inside his mouth and ravaged him, teeth and all. Dean left his chest and wrapped his arms around the man's neck and made a surprised noise into the kiss when he was hoisted up into the man's arms. He wrapped his legs around sir's waist and let himself be ravaged and consumed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moaned in protest and tried to chase after the kiss when the man broke it and laughed at his pouty face. "Demanding little brat, aren't you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean made a small noise and pouted harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love seeing the marks I left on you, puppy" he said and softly kissed the bite mark on Dean's collarbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean hummed. "But I can't see the ones I left on you, sir" his shirt collar was completely covering the two tiny marks. Castiel laughed as he put him down. "You're lucky you didn't get your ass beaten up for that" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got something for you" he said as he walked away from Dean and came back with a big shopping bag and handed it to Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean took it with surprise and looked inside. It was a black piece of velvet. He fished it out and gasped. It was a jacket/cape type thing with a hood and it'd be down to his knees. Dean gulped and stared back at sir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you're into that goth style stuff because of what you were wearing the night we met. Plus, couldn't let you leave here looking like that, as delicious as you look naked. Wear it, lemme see you in it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean wore the cape and buttoned it down. It was a perfect fit. He looked at himself in the mirror and grinned. "I'm a vampire" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sir laughed, loud and throaty. Dean knew that sound made him wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, I love it. This is… This is probably the most beautiful thing I've ever had. Thank you." He said happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're the most beautiful thing I've ever had. You look very hot in that, baby. I can't wait to fuck you" He said with a dark expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean gulped. Again! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Dean and kissed him again and Dean submitted deeply into the kiss. He felt high and floating while he was led  into the backseat of the car with sir next to him. There was one more SUV behind them, sir's security detail, probably. Driver started driving and Dean was nervous again. He looked over his shoulder and saw the man on his phone. He knew it'd be a very risky move and he could get punished for it but he needed to feel calm and grounded. He slowly unbuckled his seat belt and shifted close to his sir and waited to be acknowledged. The man wasn't wearing his seat belt. He just pushed his phone into his pocket and gathered Dean in his lap and frowned with concern. "What's up, baby?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean just pushed his face into the crook of the man's neck. "Need sir" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and relaxed when sir wrapped his arms around him. "I'm here, sweetheart. You're safe" The man's gravelly voice had an immediate effect on him. Dean turned and twisted until he managed to grab the man's big hand and put his thumb into his mouth. Sir huffed a small laugh and pulled him closer and gently nuzzled Dean's cheek and chin with his other four fingers. Dean gently sucked on the man's thumb to calm himself down and slowly felt something under his ass nudging him. Sir was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dean smiled to himself and sucked the finger harder and tried to discreetly grind and it made the man hiss with pleasure. He suddenly pulled his thumb out and Dean whined in protest but his whine was muffled when the man grabbed his throat, tipped his head up and began just gently kissing him. He ground some more and then opened willingly when sir nudged his legs open. He pushed the leather thong to the side and pushed two fingers inside Dean's leaking hole. Dean's whine was muffled by the tongue inside his mouth as the man grabbed him harsher and began finger fucking him. He was so so ready to come the second sir hit the spot inside him. His insides were quivering and he moaned into the kiss again when the man tugged his head back, wrapped a hand around his face to push his palm harshly over Dean's mouth and effectively silenced him. "Look at daddy while he makes you come on his fingers." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words were driving him crazy but the touch wasn't enough to make him come yet. He snapped his eyes open and looked up. The man had the nastiest smirk on his beautiful feral face. He pushed in the third finger inside Dean and fucked his hole harder. Dean's scream was muffled by the hand again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh… You know my driver can hear us, right? He can hear the dirty noises my needy little fuck toy makes while I have three fingers shoved up his greedy wet hole. Look at you, baby. All easy and needy just for me to use and rape. And you're gonna be my little cock warmer tonight. Shhh… That's it, puppy. Let daddy Finger fuck you silly. Come for me, pet. Gimme everything. Look at me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean came so hard while crying and doing his best to keep the eye contact. He arched his back into the man's lap and felt his brain liquefy. His face covered in tears and snot and he felt like he could pass out. He breathed loudly when the man finally let go of his mouth and shoved his fingers in there instead. "Lick your come off my fingers, toy." Dean obeyed. He couldn't even close his legs. He was all but sprawled into the man's lap who was now back to making out with him and licking his tongue. After a few more sweet and possessive kisses, he pulled out a handkerchief and began gently wiping Dean's face. Dean grabbed the man's lapel and hid his face into the man's chest and curled in his lap. It dawned on him that the driver had probably heard everything and even seen things in the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, baby." Castiel told him, barely above a whisper. Dean looked up at him. He was being cradled into the man's arms like an infant. Dean remembered the heavy dirty talk and smiled shyly and mumbled cheekily. "You called yourself daddy, sir" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sir laughed and kissed his forehead. "Yeah well… sue me." which made Dean giggle. The man stared at him with such affection in his eyes. "I'm in so much trouble with that little giggle of yours, little one." Dean blushed at that and gave a coy smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, we're here." The driver suddenly spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man kissed Dean's forehand one last time and picked him off his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Picks up right after chapter 14.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Wait, sir." Dean stopped him, and reached with his hands to straighten the man's tie and shirt collar and lapels. Sir stared at him with a crooked smile the whole time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "That better now?" He retorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned. "Perfect, sir" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, kid. Remember, no getting bratty and mouthy in front of my guest. Got it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir. I'll be very good." He grinned again which earned him a sudden and not so painful pinch on the nipple. The man got out of the car and helped Dean out as well. They entered the club with Jay and two of his men behind him as bodyguards. At the coat checking booth, sir ordered him to take his cape off. It was dark with flickering red lights and distant music. The men behind Jay have already entered the club with a silent order from Jay. But Jay was standing there observing. He didn't particularly look like he was enthusiastic about seeing Dean naked. He was just doing his job looking after his boss. Dean slowly unbuttoned his cape and took it off. Revealing a naked body covered in bite marks which were shining under the red light saved for the black leather thong, his docs and the chain around his neck. Sir took the cape and gave it to the person in the booth who stared at Dean's teenage body for a second before going at the back of the room and out of sight. Sir pulled something out of his jacket pocket. It was a matching piece of long chain to his collar. The man clipped it to the front of Dean's collar and pulled Dean behind him. It felt so strange! Someone had his leash and dragged him naked across a fetish club. The music at the club was loud. Lots of people in leather, latex, ropes and fishnets. Lots of eyes on him but no one even dared to come close upon seeing The Dark Angel. Like they knew who he was. People were dancing, playing, screaming, fucking, kissing and tying each other up. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, but Dean felt his guts clench in nervousness. Sir pulled him a bit closer and looked at him. Dean quickly looked down. He shuddered when he felt the man's arm snaking around his waist and a quick reassuring embrace which helped him a bit. Dean was dragged to another set of stairs which they walked up, then there was another door. They entered and when the door was closed, the sound of the music was almost completely blocked. This room was gigantic. The same lighting. Dark with slight red lights. You could still easily see people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Castiel, my friend." Dean sneaked a look at the man. Castiel? Was that sir's real name? The angel name? Dean felt a sudden rush of adrenalin for some reason, like he had just discovered the secret of the universe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man who used sir's name was huge and scary with a strange accent Dean couldn't place. He had two completely naked women hanging off him and his bodyguards standing behind him began one by one leaving the room along with sir's bodyguards plus Jay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Benny, it's so good to see you" Castiel said and let go of Dean's leash to go hug the guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need your work-out routine, brother. You're like a giant piece of deadly rock" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Benny</span>
  </em>
  <span> said and they both laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been telling you for years, Benny. You need to deal with your enemies personally. It's a great workout." He grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean felt heavy eyes on him. "What do we have here?" Benny said and stepped closer to Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you a sweet little piece of candy? Oh dear lord, Castiel. In which corner of heaven did you find this little angel?" He asked and traced a finger over Dean's jaw. Dean gulped in fear and instinctively, ducked his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is my pet, Benny." Sir said proudly and it made Dean's stomach become a house for a bunch of butterflies. He pulled on Dean's leash protectively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do make a sweet pet. What's your name, little angel?" He asked as he stood straight again. Like he was respecting Castiel's claim. Dean just stood there quietly staring intensely at his docs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Benny. In which universe do pets talk?" Both men laughed and Dean knew he was blushed in humiliation. Castiel dragged Dean a few steps and sat on a giant armchair. Dean dropped to his knees facing him. The floor was a bit cold and uncomfortable to his knees. All he could see was his leash wrapped tightly around sir's palm. Dean sat on his heels with his back straight and his arms behind his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… You got yourself a pet. Are you gonna get rid of it once it comes of age?" Benny asked, clearly pointing the fact that Dean was underage. "Didn't think you'd be into pet play" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed and pulled Dean closer between his knees and started playing with his curls. Dean melted against sir's heat and lay his head in the man's lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awww" Benny cooed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at this, Benny. Who wouldn't be into having this as a little pet." Castiel cooed him too and that calmed Dean down significantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see your claim all over the pet's little body, but <em>please</em> tell me you share." He said and laughed. Dean tensed at the hungry tone. He looked up when sir grabbed his jaw and tilted his head up. Dean was beginning to freak out from the thought of being shared. Sir just gave him a crooked smirk and looked back at Benny, "Nah, this one's all mine. Maybe I change my mind if it ever misbehaves." Then he gave Dean a look which could only be perceived as a threat. Dean gulped in dismay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looking forward to </span>
  <em>
    <span>it </span>
  </em>
  <span>misbehaving" Dean was really truly scared, so much so that the pronoun </span>
  <em>
    <span>it </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't even cross his mind as a bother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, they began talking about their business. Weapons, trades, drug trafficking etc. Dean zoned out of the conversation and tried to keep himself calm. He started gently nuzzling to the man's inner thigh. He could feel the heat coming from his cock. The man slowly opened his belt and zipper and brought out his cock for Dean. Dean hummed so quietly only sir could hear and took the cock between his lips. He was ordered not to suck or get him hard, but he was already a little bit hard. Dean wondered if he'd be in trouble for that. Oh well! For now, he could just enjoy the feel of the heavy cock filling his entire mouth. Not swallowing was proving to be very difficult because his mouth kept producing saliva and he needed to swallow that or it'd just wet sir's underwear. He felt the man's long fingers gently massaging his neck and his jaw and it was so appreciated because the whole position was hurting Dean's body and it was hard for him not to constantly shift on his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes when it was becoming unbearable to keep still on his knees, he heard sir. "Benny, we already covered half of what we wanted to talk about. Let's take a break, brother, shall we? Those two beauties next to you will be heartbroken if you don't play with them more." He said in a friendly manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeaaah, I think you're right. We'll continue in a few minutes and I'll see how happy these ladies can make me." He said and Dean heard fake giggles and artificial flirting which would make him laugh in a different circumstance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt sir gently pulling his cock out of Dean's mouth and he tried to keep his saliva into his mouth but some of it dripped down his chin. Sir pushed Dean's head down onto his cock and ordered "Suck." and Dean did, he bobbed his head with enthusiasm, happy to finally be allowed to do that. He hummed happily because the man was completely hard at this point, then he suddenly stopped Dean before whispering to him. "Get up here, puppy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean whimpered from the pain in his knees before climbing up and sitting in the man's lap. Sir placed him in the same way he did in the car after fingering him. Like a cradling infant and to Dean's complete awe, he started gently massaging Dean's kneecaps one by one. "You're doing so well, baby. I'm proud of you." He whispered so only Dean could hear, plus, the moans in the room helped masking the secret whispers. Dean smiled up at him. He didn't even want to know what was going on on the other side of the room. Hearing them was uncomfortable enough for him. He was not much of a voyeur. Castiel made him drink a full cup of water and fed him a few grapes all while whispering praises to him and petting him and softly playing with his titties and then playfully pinched his nipples and tickled him a bit which made Dean suddenly squirm and moan and then giggle loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh God, Castiel. Get that little thing to make that noise again." Benny said with a husky voice from across the room. Dean could hear wet slurpy sounds of sex and moans. Sir looked down at him menacingly and squeezed and pinched Dean's titties again. Dean moaned uncontrollably and held onto the man's wrist. Sir grabbed Dean and moved him into his lap until Dean was straddling him. He was rock hard. Dean was beginning to slide down and take it into his mouth when sir grabbed him and locked his arms behind his back using only one hand. "No no. You warm my cock in your little hole this time, puppy" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he proceeded to slide Dean's thong to the side and pushed Dean violently on his hard cock and thrust deep. Dean couldn't stop the loud pained whimper leaving his mouth. But only sir heard it cuz Benny and his girls were busy moaning even louder. Dean felt sir twitch inside him and it felt so nice but it became frustrating when he didn't move. He just kept Dean locked and impaled and straddling him. "Don't grind, don't tighten up. Just stay still and be a wet hot hole for your owner" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did those words make him quiver and his tummy go into an involuntary contraction? He yelped in pain when sir spanked his ass raw. "I said still." He roared. His voice raised above the moans in the room. Dean breathed and lay his head on the man's shoulders and tried to relax and succeeded when sir started softly stroking his back, sides, ass and hair. He heard Benny's finishing moans and then lots of heavy breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was scared again, he got sir angry. He disappointed him. He just ruined everything. Dean felt his guts twitch and his skin getting too tight for his body. He tried to calm himself down and stop being such a disappointment. He tried his best to stop crying and get his body to behave. The men were talking again and Dean just concentrated on the soothing touches on his back. He felt his body going slack and zoned out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, he felt sir pulling him off his cock and repositioning him to lay in his lap in a way that he was laid on his tummy and his ass was in the man's lap. Dean was floating again. He was in a very strange headspace. His world at that moment was sir touching him all over with his big strong hands. Dean didn't even notice that he was sucking on his thumb for extra comfort. He preferred sir's fingers, but whatever, he grew up sucking his own thumb and crying alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An unknown amount of time later, he was repositioned again and left alone in the armchair to curl in on himself. He heard loud noises, talking, hugs and goodbyes, Jay coming in and leaving and then… silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Puppy? Hey…" he heard sir calling him softly. He went on his hands and knees and sat back on his heels on the armchair and it was then that he noticed his face was covered in tears. When did he start crying? He looked down and tried to get his small body to behave. There was a gentle hand in his hair softly making him look up at sir's face and Dean obeyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why the tears? What's wrong, baby?" He looked so concerned and it made Dean feel worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm s-sorry, s-sir" he quietly sobbed and shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey hey hey, sorry for what? You did amazing, baby. Daddy's so proud of you." He said softly, bent down and kissed Dean's tears. Dean gasped in surprise. "b-but I… you… I was bad. You told me not to move or squeeze and… and I did, and I disappointed you and you were nice to me tonight and I'm sorry. I… I" He was sobbing now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Baby, come here." He picked Dean up from the armchair, sat in it himself and gathered Dean into his arms and kissed his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I corrected you and you did great after that, sweetheart. I know how my little pet's body reacts to daddy's dirty talk, so it wasn't very unexpected. You're a tiny pet, I know you can't control your body's reactions just yet. I'll teach you, baby." He said with a hint of a soft laugh in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean hid his face into the man's chest. "You kept daddy's cock so warm in your little holes tonight, baby. You deserve a reward." He murmured to Dean and it made Dean feel things again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… Thank you, daddy" Dean hummed happily and knew he had sir as daddy the rest of the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now, let's get out of here. I thought about fucking you here but I think I want to eat you up in my bed, and as edible as I know you to be, we both need food." He said and took Dean into the private bathroom in the room and helped him wash his face and pee. Dean noticed that his cape was resting on the couch instead of the checking booth downstairs. The man helped him wear it, unclipped the leash, to Dean's disappointment, and they left the club. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sir - </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, daddy </span>
  </em>
  <span>- buckled him in his seat and the driver started driving. The man was back on his phone again and Dean was just exhausted. His jaw, his knees and his legs were all hurting. The windows were tinted black so Dean couldn't even see outside. He really missed it! Shops and people and well, not being a captive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car stopped and they were back to the bunker. There were food containers on the table of the bunker waiting for them. Dean could smell Thai food and his mouth watered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked at the man taking his suit jacket off, loosening his tie and folding up his sleeves up to his elbows. He ordered Dean to strip and join him in bed and pick something for them to watch. "Anything but paw patrol, though. Understood?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean giggled and crawled to the bed and started browsing through Netflix. He picked one of his favorite sitcoms and they started watching while eating. Dean hadn't been eating properly lately so he couldn't eat more than a few spoonfuls before putting his food on the nightstand table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel paused the show. "What's the matter, baby? You don't like your food?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did, sir, thank you for it. I just can't eat anymore. My tummy will hurt." He mumbled, tired and pouty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man considered him for a moment. "Alright, I won't force-feed you. But we need to feed you better. You're a growing child. You need to eat!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean had experience starving on the street quite a lot, so malnutrition wasn't anything he wasn't used to, but he didn't want to share that fact with the man. Sharing a meal with a mob boss criminal while watching Netflix in bed with him was weird enough! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the man finished eating too, Dean snuggled to his side and was finally able to relax. Castiel laughed and held him into his arms. "You didn't have to wait for me to finish eating, pet." He said and then paused the TV again and looked Dean in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's up, baby?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean loved that line! It was full of affection and attention and it was the man really wanting to know how Dean was feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned up at him. "I know your name now, sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you gonna do with it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I call you that" He said cheekily and gasped when the man grabbed him and pushed Dean's torse down onto his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ass was spanked so hard he actually screamed and winced at the sharp pain. "You do that, and I will do this until you forget your own name along with mine" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spanked Dean one more time but a lot softer and it actually felt nice. Dean moaned a "Yes, sir" and raised his ass a bit only to hear the man's amused chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another spank. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he just gently caressed Dean's ass. Dean was restless and he needed more. So much more! He didn't want to beg for it. He was scared of begging for a spanking but he also couldn't stop his body from humming in anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean wiggled his ass in hopes of getting more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need something, baby?" The man asked, amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean just whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell daddy what you need, sweetheart." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was buzzing at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-please…" he whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel stopped touching him altogether. "Please what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-please, daddy. Do that again" Dean whined louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do what again?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean knew there was no way around it. He had to say it. "P-please, daddy, hit me. I… P-please, hurt me" he begged for more than what he meant to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my sweet little pet, you want daddy to hit you? Such needy baby begging to get hurt, awww" He said sweetly and landed a hard smack to Dean's ass making him yelp and moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And another. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And a lot more...</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean didn't even realize he was still begging. But he just heard himself from afar. "Please please hurt me more, please" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was crying. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another hit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was <em>floating</em>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sobbing and begging. It was so liberating to let go like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another hit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was being manhandled and repositioned again. He cried harder thinking it was gonna stop, so he begged. "No no, please don't stop, sir… daddy, please please hurt me more." He heard a belt being unbuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh… Baby, I'm not stopping. Daddy's gonna hurt you so much, sweetheart. Daddy loves hurting your helpless little body." He whispered sweetly and Dean was forced to kneel and push his ass up and put his face in the mattress. He felt the man's arms and legs locking him in position, completely holding him in place, helpless. And he felt the sharp pain of the belt hitting him across his ass and he screamed. He cried and screamed through the pain but it was muffled. Most of the sharpness was muffled and Dean only felt the pleasure. He felt like his skin was on fire and his blood was boiling inside his veins from the sheer pleasure. He felt like he could come like that from the pain. He heard begging noises but it didn't feel like they were coming out of his own mouth. He felt gentle fingers at his throbbing hole and moaned. "Let's see if you can come from me hurting your little pussy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was completely out of it when he felt the man turning him onto his back and sitting between Dean's open legs. Sir tied his wrists to the bed. Dean screamed with his whole being when sir whipped his clit with the belt. It was unimaginable pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second one got him more twitchy as he tried to squirm away. "No no no, you begged me to hurt you. You're not going anywhere, pet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean cried out and begged for a halt at the third one. "You know people get safewords for when they want to stop the play. But not you, baby. You're a pet. You don't get a safeword. You… get </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>." The menace in the man's tone and his degrading words made Dean cry harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sir was right. Dean was a pet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two more belt smacks to his clit and he was shaking violently in pain. He went out of this planet when he felt the man's tongue between his legs licking and kissing his sore slit. The man's harsh stubble rubbing against his very sensitive skin made him whimper louder. He arched his back in a desperate need to release and come. Sir licked and lapped at his swollen sensitive clit but it wasn't enough to make him come. Dean begged and begged. He truly hated the denial part. Sir slid his tongue inside Dean's hole and made sure to hurt Dean with his pointy stubble as much as possible. Dean's tears and snot were running all over his face but he couldn't stop crying and begging. He was helpless and needy and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh so close</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But none of that seemed to be of any importance to the man. He just kept eating Dean out and now he was licking his asshole while rubbing one finger over Dean's other entrance. Dean's clit was so sore that the endorphins were probably the only thing keeping him from passing out in out of pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it all stopped and sir was towering over him. "You're extraordinary, baby. You're so beautiful all high and hurt only for me. I want to fuck you so badly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please…" Dean begged with a quiet hoarse voice. The man got up and got naked and was back on top of Dean and pushed deep inside him in one move. Dean wasn't sure how long it'd been but he didn't have anymore energy to scream, but the pain of penetration due to his spanked pussy was too much. He wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist as the man pounded him into the mattress. Dean felt the knot of pleasure deep in his tummy threatening to untie for. Sir leaned his head down against Dean's ear where he whispered harshly "You're mine." before biting down Dean's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You belong to me, Dean." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean whimpered and made an incoherent noise in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beg daddy to let you come." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"pl- da- pl-" Dean cried out. He really couldn't hold it any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need to do better, puppy. If I come before you, you'll be in trouble and I… am not gonna stop. Beg me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ple--ase… dada… Come me, peaaaase" Dean was sobbing now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My cock-loving boy, oh my God, look at you crying for daddy's cock. So pretty and pathetic. Tell me who owns your orgasms." He said in a steady tone while pounding deep and hard into the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Da--ddy, you. All y-ours, p-please." He cried out in a broken voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's right. Come for me, little one. Come before daddy fills up your tight little hole." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That gravely voice and filthy words along with the big cock fucking into his sore hole mercilessly and the man holding him tight made him come crashing. Dean arched his back and shouted in shattering pleasure as his hole tightened up around the man's cock and mixed his pleasure with too much pain. Sir followed him soon after and shot very deep inside of him before dropping down to his elbows and thrusting through the last of both their orgasms. He caught Dean's bottom lip between his teeth and turned it into a soft and gentle kiss until his cock went a bit soft and he so very slowly pulled out to avoid further hurting Dean's sensitive insides. He uncuffed the boy from the bed lay next to him and pulled him into his embrace and they both just caught their breaths. Sir snatched the water bottle which was left there from that morning and made Dean drink most of it before sipping some himself. Dean was numb and buzzing, he used his last bit of energy to cling to the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Puppy feeling cuddly now? No more begging me to hurt him?" He teased as he pulled Dean as close to himself as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean whined in protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, it's ok. I know my pet's a little cock slut." He teased further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-ly fu u" Dean mumbled shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only for me?" The man repeated what Dean had mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"uh-huh" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… only for me. You're mine, baby." He said and squeezed Dean's small exhausted body into his strong arms. Dean hummed in approval before falling asleep snuggled up to the man's chest and drowned into his thick scent of sex and musk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-_-_-_-_-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel woke up in the middle of the night. The room was slightly bright since it was the full moon. Castiel felt overwhelmed with everything. With how this child was creeping his way into Castiel's cold and untouched heart. He slowly freed his arms from around the boy and got out of bed, he picked up his boxers and walked to the bathroom, pissed and washed his cock sticky with his own cum. He lit up a cigarette and sat in the armchair facing the huge window and stared at the moon while smoking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid was doing things to him. Castiel was tired of this internal struggle. He remembered how possessive he felt upon seeing the hungry stare in Benny's eyes that night. How protective when he saw the look of absolute horror in Dean's eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel was flooded with strange emotions. He hated loving the kid and he kept telling himself that he didn't, then he'd remember how the small boy drew his wings and begged Castiel not to laugh at him. Those innocent doubtful eyes. The way his pretty emerald eyes glinted when Castiel complimented his artwork. The boy was such a talent. The beautiful way he got off on getting hurt so badly, the way he surrendered himself to Castiel, the way he so cheekily mentioned that he now knew the man's real name. Castiel has forgotten to tell Benny not to use his real name, but once cat was out of the bag, he realized that he didn't care that much. He wasn't going to let the kid get away or leave anyway. He was too precious for the outside world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hi." Castiel heard a tiny voice and the boy was standing next to him stark naked with the moonlight shining on his perfect figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel blew out the smoke in his mouth. "You're out of the bed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-sorry, sir. I wasn't tied up and you were gone, so I thought-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok. I will no longer chain you to the bed to sleep, but you're not allowed to leave the bed as long as I'm still in it. Understood?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir-daddy. Thank you, d-daddy." The boy said, happy and surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He put out his cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come here," He said and smiled when the boy hurried to place himself in the man's lap and hissed with what must've been a severe pain on his ass. "Easy, baby. I'll put some lotion on you tomorrow." He whispered into the kid's hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you get out of bed anyway?" He asked the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You." Dean mumbled and hid his face in the man's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so good for daddy, did you know that?" He said honestly. "Daddy loves watching you cry for him and then snuggle to him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean hummed and softly rubbed his face against Castiel's neck. "I like it when you hug me, daddy." He said, barely above a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed softly, "What else do you like that daddy does to you?" He realized how much he needed to know that. Know what his pet liked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean remained quiet for a few seconds and then, "Being under your feet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel did not expect to hear that. He loved that too. "Show daddy." He softly ordered and nudged the boy off his lap. Dean slipped off and curled on the floor by Castiel's bare feet. Castiel propped his feet on the boy's hip and the other feet was like a pillow under the boy's head. Castiel watched the blissful smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does this make my pet happy?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean's eyes remained closed. "I dunno, sir. Same reason I - I like it when you hold my hands above my head and force your weight on top of me? It - it's… safe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel's chest hurt. He thought Dean liked this because it made him feel aroused with humiliation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What else?" He asked softly into the quiet room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do - do I have to tell you, sir?" He asked with a small voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to know what my pet likes. Why wouldn't you want to tell me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's embarrassing." He mumbled and pressed his forehead to Castiel's ankle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby, I've had my tongue inside of your little butthole and given you an enema. There's no such thing as </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He said with a reassuring smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When - when you hurt me and make me feel like I'm there only for you to hurt or to pleasure or anything else, like - like you care." Dean's small voice was now shaking and Castiel felt a slight wetness on his feet and knew the kid was crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> care, Dean." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A minute of deafening silence. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's a safeword, sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Castiel smile. "People who engage in kinky activities, have safewords for when they want to stop everything for whatever reason. Usually the bottom partners have a safeword to protect them in case they need to stop the activity. It can be any word they like." He explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What protects </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dean asked, voice flat and quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel moved his feet away and carefully pulled Dean up into his lap and looked him in the eyes. His innocent green eyes were glinting in the moonlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>protect you." He said with a voice so full of emotions that it caught him off guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked back at him, eyes full of doubt and insecurity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you just tell me that you feel safe under my feet?" He murmured and softly stroked Dean's hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silence… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy looked down at Castiel's angelic sigil and softly grazed a fingertip over it. "I've never heard an angel named Castiel." He murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so strange to hear his name out of the boy's mouth. He had yet to decide what sort of strange. For now, he decided to reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The original name is <em>Cassiel</em>. He's the angel of Saturn, apparently." He explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you believe in angels, sir?" The boy asked while still looking down and touching the sigil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled. He hooked two fingers under his boy's chin and made him look at him. "Looking at you? I think I do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red ran into the boy's cheeks. "You're the one with the pretty wings, sir." He said shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel had to laugh at the pure little boy. "But they belong to you now, remember?" He said softly, "My pretty boy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean took his bottom lip between his lips. Castiel just wanted to look at him. Something in his guts, deep where he chose not to look, told him no matter what happened, Dean was not going to be <em>his</em> in the end. He knew he was going to do everything in his unlimited power to keep the boy in his prison, but he knew-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You promised me something this morning, daddy." Dean's sudden mischievous voice pulled him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked at the boy. "What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That… that you'd let me lick you," He whispered, barely audible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed loudly. "I thought you wanted to lick the sweat off daddy. I'm not sweaty now, dirty boy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean pouted and looked down. Castiel softly flicked the boy's pink tiny nipple. "I didn't say you can't." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked up at him, "I… I can?" He asked hopefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel nodded his head. Dean didn't waste any time. He shifted closer and placed his hands on Castiel's pecs and began softly licking and kissing up his neck and ear. It was a lovely but strange sensation. Castiel never allowed such intimacy with anyone. Dean hummed adorably as he kissed and licked Castiel's throat and left a trail of wet little kisses over the path of his Adam's apple. He began licking over Castiel's other shoulder and over his tattoos and pressed his hips down on the man's hardening cock. Castiel just sat there with his big hands holding onto the boy's hips as he was being licked. Dean leaned his head further down after kissing the man's collarbones and licked near his armpits while sniffing him. Then he kissed Castiel's pecs and made him take a sharp breath when he kissed Castiel's left nipple. For some reason, that gave Castiel a twitch in his boxers and it got Dean moaning and repeating the kiss. Castiel never let anyone touch his nipples! He raked the boy's hips with his fingernails and his cock twitched again at the moan his pet let out. Dean looked up at him, blushed, "Daddy, may I - may I suck your nipple?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go for it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel hissed loudly when his boy wrapped his lips around his nipple and gently sucked. "Oh fffffuck-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean carefully slipped off his lap and knelt between the man's legs without ever stopping the tiny sucklings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Show me your tongue, pet." He ordered with a husky voice. Dean looked up with his tongue stuck out blinking innocently. He looked adorable. Castiel spat onto the boy's tongue which made him moan. "You're a little weirdo, puppy." He laughed before leaning down for a deep kiss. Dean was kissing back and it was a lot dirtier than usual. The boy seemed to be in a hurry to go back to licking him because he kept trying to pull away. Castiel grabbed his jaw and looked into his hungry eyes. "Calm down, you horny little pet. Take what I'm giving you and appreciate that. You do not ever try to pull away when I'm kissing you. Understood?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean said an out of breath </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, now get back up here. Daddy needs to fuck his pet right now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean straddled him and Castiel pulled his cock out and very slowly, agonizingly slow, pushed it inside his pet and guided Dean through very slow movements and his pet moaned so pretty for him. He was making love to the boy, again. He promised himself last time that he'd never do that. But it was too good. Looking at Dean grinding and breathing slowly, them softly kissing and feeling each other. He could control his feelings for sure, right? He could make love without actually loving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the intense orgasm hit him, he felt like his brain melted out of his ears. The things his little one was doing to him. Dean went slack into his arms tired from moving up and down into Castiel's lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" Castiel figured the boy probably wanted to ask him for an orgasm, but instead… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I might be wrong but - but I think I… I think I have feelings for you." He mumbled into Castiel's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sobered the man up!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't let this happen. He had to at least try to put an end to this, to his own heart that was now irredeemable upon hearing those words. He didn't deserve those <em>feelings</em>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't." Was all he managed to say, but his stupid body wouldn't let him do anything other than to keep on holding the boy. The boy that would probably never going to be truly <em>his</em>. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW menstruation </p><p>My heart goes out to all my BPOC readers. I feel your pain and I am angry at the system and am trying to do anything in my very limited power to fight it. Please take care of yourselves and your mental health during these ugly times. You are not alone. Please reach out if you need help. Black Lives Matter. </p><p>On another note, Happy Pride Month! I wish the world was under better circumstances. Stay safe and I hope y'll enjoy this chapter, my lovelies :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Castiel was rose from sleep and the first thing that caught his attention was the sweaty tensed ball of whimper that was Dean. His skin was cold and damp and he was crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dean? Hey, baby, what's wrong? Look at me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean moaned painfully when he was forced to move from his fetus position. His little face was wet with tears and he looked sickly pale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tummy hurts. Everything hurts." he whimpered and squeezed his abdomen. Castiel looked down and saw blood between the kid's legs and on the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, I've got you. It's fine, you're just bleeding. Must be your period. Let's get you to the bathroom." Castiel was still groggy with sleep, but very much alarmed. He got up and picked up the tiny figure from his bed and saw an abnormal amount of blood underneath the kid. He put Dean on the toilet, kissed his forehead and told him to pee. Dean cried in pain as he peed and he looked like he was about to pass out. Castiel turned on the hot water into the tub to fill it, then brought Dean into the shower, washed between his bloody legs and couldn't help but smirk at the beautiful heavy bruises on Dean's ass. Then, he picked up the kid again and gently put him down into the hot bath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll feel better in a few minutes, sweetheart. Shhh…" He cooed at him and felt helpless by not being able to do anything else. He left very shortly to get his phone and came back to the bathroom, called Jay and had him come up. He put one hand into the water and his big palm covered the kid's swollen abdomen. The kid looked so badly out of it but still clung to the man's wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel heard the bunker's door open. Jay walked into the bathroom and glanced at Dean before frowning deep at his best friend. "For God's sake, man. What did you do to him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing! He got his period and he's bleeding a lot and is in pain. Make a supply run, pads and tampons and stuff and food, uhm… get him some good healthy food. He's lost a lot of blood and… -" he felt Dean tugging on his wrist, he turned to look at his poor pet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chocolate." Dean gave him wobbly lips. He was so smitten by this child! He looked back at Jay and found him smiling too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. And chocolate for my little one. And get a doctor here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay nodded and left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling, baby?" He asked softly while gently massaging the kid's abdomen in the hot water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked like a ghost at this point. "'m hurts" he just mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you feel better in the tub or do you want to be back in bed?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean blinked at him, shaky lips and then there were more tears. "Baby, no, sweetheart, don't cry… Tell daddy what you need and you can have it." He said softly and played with Dean's hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still hadn't even had time to process the fact that Dean told him he had feelings for him last night, but in his head, he could still hear the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay" Dean mumbled weakly while crying quietly. He inched close to the kid and peppered his little face, which was feverishly hot, with soft kisses. "I'm staying, baby. Whether you wanna be in the tub or back in bed. I just will need a minute to change the sheets." He said softly and waited to see what the pet needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pretty face was sad with indecision and panic. Castiel thought of something. "Would you want daddy to decide <em>for</em> you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The frantic nod confirmed his theory. Dean was completely dependant on his captor. He hadn't been allowed to make any decisions since Castiel took him and now the sense of independence was frightening and overwhelming to the child. It made Castiel feel giddy and powerful. The kid was in a full-on Stockholm syndrome mode, but that didn't mean Castiel didn't care about him. He did. A lot! A lot more than a lot to be honest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, baby. Can you be brave for me and stay in the tub for five minutes so I can go change the sheets and bring you to bed and hold you in my arms?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean clearly hated the idea of being left alone but he nodded anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew it. You're my brave sweet boy" He said before leaving a kiss on his forehead and leaving the bathroom. He put a pair of boxers on, took the bloody sheets away, flipped the extremely heavy mattress so the bloodstain wouldn't be visible. His men will get another one later, then he pulled new sheets over it. The blankets were clean so that was good. He opened the little drawer in his closet which contained only three pairs of small underwear. He mostly kept Dean naked, so the kid didn't own many clothes. Just enough for him to walk around the lair. He went back to the bathroom and Dean was half asleep hugging himself in the tub. Castiel pulled some dry gauze they used to patch up wounds to use as a pad till Jay got back. He gently woke the kid up and pulled him out of the water and began drying him with a soft towel when he saw thick blood trickling down from between his legs. A lot of blood. The kid was so dizzy he almost fell but Castiel caught him. Dean moaned in embarrassment when he saw the blood. Castiel cooed him, sat him down on the toilet and cleaned him with the towel. The white towel was deep red now. He put multiple layers of gauze into the underwear and helped Dean wear them, then wrapped two clean towels around the kid's hips just in case before picking him up into his arms and carrying him to the bed. He lay Dean down onto his side and lay beside him to be the big spoon. Of course, with him and Dean, it was more like ladle and teaspoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently slipped a hand and put his palm over the kid's pained abdomen. It felt Rock hard under his touch. It must've been very painful for the poor little thing. Dean's body was like a fuckin furnace and he was violently shaking, his teeth clacking. "C-cold" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel pulled the blanket over him and softly shushed him. Dean kept letting out pained whimpers and his general condition seemed to worsen by the minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door and Jay walked in with various bags in his hand. "Doc's here" He announced as he shut the door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby, doctor's here to see you, ok? I'm gonna get up. Once the doctor leaves, we'll get some food in you. Ok?" He murmured softly but Dean seemed to be delirious! He didn't even notice when Castiel moved away from him and got out of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man put on a t-shirt and cargo pants and sat back next to his pet holding his hand and told Jay to let the doctor in. Doctor Roche, their house doctor walked in behind Jay after a few minutes. Tall stern no-nonsense British man in a suit walked in and looked at the teenager in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do we have here?" He asked and sat on the bed next to the kid and began fishing out his things from the bag. He began with a general checkup, took Dean's temperature, heartbeat rate and blood pressure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Dean, right?" Balty asked the kid. Dean nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How old are you, honey?" He asked and fished out a bottle of pills out of his bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Six…sixteen" He whined. Eyes half-closed. His long eyelashes tangled with his previous tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balty looked up and gave a stern look to Castiel, and then glanced at Jay. "Can you get him a juice box? Something fresh?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, sure. I got him a lot of different smoothie bottles." Jay went to the shopping bags and brought a bottle of red smoothie with him. Berries and banana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect. Sweetheart, I need you to take two of these pills. They're ibuprofen. I will also give you an anti-inflammatory shot and the pain should be gone. But I need to ask you a few more questions." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel hated someone else calling <em>his</em> sweetheart <em>sweetheart</em> but let's face it, Dean needed the doctor more than he did Castiel at that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel helped the teenager sit up and take the pills. The small exertion exhausted the kid. "He's bleeding really badly. He's lost a lot of blood." Castiel told the doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… Yes, I suspect he has menorrhagia."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does that mean?" Castiel asked. It didn't sound so good! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you let me talk to my </span>
  <em>
    <span>patient </span>
  </em>
  <span>before explaining my </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess </span>
  </em>
  <span>to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He snapped with a clipped tone. Castiel glared angrily but remained quiet and looked down when he felt the tiny fingers moving in his hand. He held the kid's hand tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balty gave Dean a shot in his arm before starting to ask questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have a regular cycle?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nod. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you always experience this much bloodloss and pain?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nod.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This poor little thing went through this shit every month?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How old were you when your period started?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Four--teen" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand you're trans. Are you, or have you ever been on testosterone?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you on any medication now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked up at Castiel  probably waiting for him to explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's been on birth control for the past… month." He explained shortly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which type?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"estradiol." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… that's very strong estrogen. In a few months it will help with your menorrhagia so that's good, but as a trans boy, are you ok with its side effects?" The doctor asked Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'ont care." He mumbled. "Pills don't make me a girl" he added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled proudly at the determined teenager. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, they do not, Dean." The doctor smiled too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you deal with it before? Have you always had to go to the ER?" Doctor asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nuh, no insurance. hadda wait till it was over. Tis usually the first two days" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you took painkillers?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nuh, no pills found. I's lucky if I found pads n stuff." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel felt his chest constrict. His boy went through this every month for two years on the streets without anyone to care for him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balty looked confused, but before he could ask, Castiel stopped him. "That's enough, Balty. What's menorrhagia?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a menstrual disorder. It causes excessive bleeding and abnormal pain during period. It's sometimes because of hormonal imbalance. Sometimes because of genetics, or even a very stressful life. Birth control pills help, as I said. Anti-inflammatory drugs help a lot. He needs to take one ibuprofen per day three days before his period starts and a stronger shot once it's started. He needs vitamin B, zinc and calcium and very very iron-rich food since the blood loss is severe, I prescribe a daily iron pill. The birth control will shift your cycle so, during the first 6 weeks, you might bleed twice. If there's a next time before the next cycle, I don't think it'd be this bad, but again, hormonal issues are highly dependent on the individual. There's absolutely no one-Fitts-all. I'm sorry, Dean, but it will take a while until it gets better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they were done with all the prescriptions and the doctor jotting down everything he said, he said goodbye to the kid and looked at Castiel asking for a word. Dean was half asleep so Castiel left him in bed and walked out with Jay and the doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Castiel, that child is highly malnutritioned and dehydrated. He's too small and weak for his age. You didn't move from his side so I'm assuming he's of importance to you. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>be wasted if not taken better care of. Much much better." He said, almost scolding Cas! Cas would have him killed if he didn't believe the same thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take your advice into consideration, Balthazar. Thank you. Jay will see you out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was too agitated to get back to Dean, so he turned away and went back to his bunker. The boy seemed to be doing a little bit better. At least he wasn't in soul-crushing pain anymore. Cas sat next to him and kissed his forehead. His fever was going down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas smiled happily against his pet's pink cheek. "Your fever is going down, baby boy. How are you feeling?" He whispered and kissed his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"too warm" He mumbled. Cas slowly untangled him from the blankets and the kid lay naked and uncovered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby, I need you to drink this for me and then I'll feed you. Jay got a lotta food for you." He promised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sweepy." He pouted with wobbly lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, baby. I also know that you're my very good boy and can sit up and drink your smoothie for me. Am I wrong?" He asked softly with a hint of a challenge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked up at him and slightly shook his head. Cas smiled and helped him sit up and finish his smoothie. Then kissed his head and told him he was a good boy. Cas went to the bags Jay brought with him to see what was in there. Thank God there was coffee for him too! There was a bowl of potato and broccoli soup in a container that smelled really nice. He went back to bed with the bowl and his heart melted when he saw the teenager looking at him so longingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put a gentle hand over Dean's abdomen and was happy to feel it wasn't as hard as before, but still swollen. "How's the pain, puppy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better," He said and looked down at the big hand covering his lower abdomen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas began feeding him with small spoonfuls of the soup. Dean's eyes were closed the whole time so Cas hungrily stared at his beautiful mouth opening for the spoon and his pink tongue between his plush rose-red lips waiting for the spoon. Cas felt a twitch in his pants and tried to get his own body under control. The simple sight of Dean's mouth was enough to drive him insane. He was staring when he missed and a little bit of the soup spilled over Dean's mouth corner and his chin. He reached and softly rubbed a thumb over it and smiled at how Dean's mouth fell open to his touch. He gently pushed the tip of his thumb into Dean's mouth and rubbed it against his thumb when those green marbles snapped open and stared at him with a pink blush creeping up his neck, he closed his lips around the man's thumb and sucked it a bit. Cas smiled at his pet and pulled his finger out and brushed his fingers to the kid's face. "Oh, baby, you don't wanna tease me </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He was already fully hard! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean's eyes fell down and he blushed deeper when he saw the big bulge in the man's pants. He swallowed and looked a bit scared and panicky now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey hey, Shhh, I'm not gonna hurt you, pet. Ok? Just gonna feed you and put you in bed. You can sleep." He said reassuringly. He hasn't sunk low enough to rape a sick bleeding child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's…" Dean began stuttering. "It's just that it starts hurting really even worse when I get… when I'm… you know?" He blushed and stared down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When you're horny?" Cas arched an amused eyebrow at the kid who nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you horny now, Dean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I think I'm too low on energy to feel that way right now, sir. I'm… I'm sorry-I" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey hey, baby. It's alright, it's ok. I won't hurt you when you're already hurt like this. Ok? I promise you that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded without looking up. "Thank you, sir" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved being Dean's daddy last night, it was so intimate and nice and comfortable. But he didn't want to force care and emotional intimacy on the kid, so he decided not to press the matter and have the kid call him that whenever he felt good enough about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it this bad the whole time?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, sir. Pretty sure I'd die if I bled like this seven days a month. It's usually only the first day. The second day there's some bad pain, the rest is normal bleeding and mostly no pain, unless I'm cold or sick already." He said and there was more strength in his voice now. Good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you handle it before?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I was in a shelter, I'd just stay in bed, scream into the pillow until I'd pass out from pain and bleeding. Last winter on the street was the worst. I… never mind. I'm… I turned out ok." He blushed when he saw the look on Castiel's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, baby. Did someone hurt you?" He asked and was shocked to hear himself sound so protective. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… no, well yeah, but not that winter. I was a dirty disgusting homeless kid with dirty raggy clothes. People barely even walked to me. I had to sleep in the dumpster a few nights last winter when I was bleeding. It was… I did not like it." He shivered to the memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel put the empty bowl on the nightstand and sat next to the kid pulling him into his arms, squeezing him protectively and kissed his forehead. "You will never go back to that. I will never let that happen. Dean, I know I brought you here as a captive, but I will never damage you." That was the best he could promise and he knew it was messed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean snuggled his head closer to Castiel's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why… why </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>you take me?" He asked carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you have preferred I left you on the street after killing your foster brother for you?" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… don't know. I thought that's what you do, sir. Taking homeless kids and… and… I thought you'd eventually get rid of me after you're bored with hurting me." He said and his voice echoed no deep emotions but he sounded kind of blurry like he was about to fall asleep and he was still high on painkillers or the leftover pain. Cas felt those words hit him in the face. He never had any interest in teenagers! He was sure his attraction to Dean had nothing to do with him being a teenager. Did the kid think he was gonna kill him after he was bored? Oh God! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel thought about how the kid confessed his feelings and the man had said he should not have them. It seemed like a logical response at the time, but now… Castiel was angry at himself again and he needed space otherwise Dean would be the victim of Castiel's self-hatred. Again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down to say something but Dean was already asleep and softly snoring into his arms. He kept the beautiful boy into his arms for a few more minutes before laying him back down and tucking him in, kissing his forehead and leaving the room and feeling horrible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How's he doing?" Jay asked when he spotted his friend downstairs shoving a gun into his holster and a knife in his cargo pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sleeping. Is the chopper ready? Is Micheal here" He asked, pushing down all emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you'd wanna stay with the kid at least for today." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Jay, I'm not his fuckin mother. What I want is to get into my chopper and fly to Chicago, meet Benny and this Winchester guy, murder Adrian for fucking up my operation by not spotting a damn snitch." He growled angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dammit, Castiel. Why are you like this? Stay with the kid, I'll fly out to Chicago with Michael and Benny and deal with Adrian." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas sighed, annoyed. He knew if he'd stay with the kid, he was gonna fall even harder for him. He was just going to cuddle with the precious little thing, take care of him while he was in pain and give him his heart on a plate with a side of everything he had. He didn't want to do that. He was a criminal, a heartless murderer. His kind didn't do love. His kind didn't fall in love no matter what. He refused to let a little angel child ruin his heart. His… nonexistent heart. The kid was meant to be a fuck toy and that had to be established. He had a point to make to the kid. That they weren't cuddly boyfriends and he'd never be more than a fuck toy to the dark angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I look like a babysitter to you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And before Jay could give him another witty reply, he continued. "You stay with him. He trusts you. Just don't go over the top with the kid. This is not a hotel. Just… get him to eat and sleep enough." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay rolled his eyes. "What if he asked for you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell him to not ask stupid questions. That I'm a fuckin mob boss not a mother hen." He spat before picking up his leather trench coat and walking out with one of his security details. Deep down he knew why he was so angry. He knew he was head over heels for the kid and all he wanted was to go back to him and hold him and kiss his pain away, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to want that. Plus, leaving the kid while he was sick like this, should take care of destroying his <em>feelings</em>, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael was waiting for him outside. "Where's the chopper?" He asked his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A little late. It's Benny's, remember? Why are you so broody this fine morning?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't start with me, Michael." He warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hazel-eyed man snorted and fished out his lighter and lit up Castiel's cigarette for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is this Winchester guy coming again? I thought we didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>human trafficking." There was a bite to Michael's tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're not, I just wanna meet the guy." He was contemplating telling his most trusted brother the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why is that? Keep in mind that you can't bullshit me, Novak."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was true. Micheal was extremely perceptive of other people's responses and emotions, even as manipulative as Castiel was, fooling Michael was not an easy task. It was the younger man's superpower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure, but he might be related to Dean. I want to find out, but no one can know, Michael."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man stared at him with his mouth hanging open. "Dean, your boyfriend <em>Dean</em>? What even makes you think that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not my boyfriend!" He snapped. "I ran a background check. Last names match. There's no record of Dean's parents anywhere, no names, nothing. Based on the story the kid gave me in bits and pieces, I thought - I don't know, man. It's just a hunch. I could be very much wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what are you going to do if this is Dean's father?" Michael raised an eyebrow. "<em>Hi, I raped your son, here, have him back</em>?" He retorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dean's not going anywhere, and - and it's not rape anymore." He almost whispered the last part. "He enjoys it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm sure a kid who spends winters on the street would hate to have a roof over his head if it means he has to be raped." Michael snapped sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, before he had to come up with a reply, the chopper appeared close enough in the sky for them to hear loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael's question, however, lingered in his head. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>he do if this guy was Dean's father? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what y'll think.<br/>The next chapter is quite a delicate and important one and I want to make sure I put enough effort into it, so I probably won't update for at least another 12 days because I also have to work on my master thesis.</p><p>PS. I have changed my username to Freeinchain. So if you have bookmarked the work on your browsers or saved the links somewhere and such, you (probably) will need to edit them. The old links are broken.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my dearest most patient readers. It's been tooooooooo long and I truly apologize, but next to being very busy with my thesis, I also have to deal with lots of different mental health issues, therefore, the huge gap between the chapters. This is a very short one but exciting things are coming, maybe the update intervals will be a bit long but I promise you, I will finish this fic. Please enjoy and lemme know what you think &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean opened his eyes. His skin was numb and his body felt like goo. He didn't feel solid! But not really in a bad way. At least he wasn't in pain. He was tucked underneath blankets and towels around his waist. So warm. Too warm in fact. Plus, he really needed to pee and was probably covered in blood again. He turned his head and felt a knot in his stomach when he found out he was alone in the room. He groaned while trying to get up. He picked the bloody towels and luckily the bedsheets were clean. He went to the shopping bags on the table and found the pads in them. They were the really good and very expensive brand! Dean has only seen these on the shelves of stores. He never even dared to shoplift the expensive type. He walked to the bathroom, peed, washed off, dried himself with a clean towel and wore his underwear with the high absorption pad in it. </p><p>He went back to bed and under the blanket and was getting comfy with his tablet when there was a knock on the door. Sir for sure would never knock! </p><p>"Uhm… Y-yes?" He answered with a small voice. </p><p>"It's Jay." </p><p>"Oh, uhm, w-wait a second, please." He said panicked and jumped off the bed. </p><p>"It's ok, Dean. Just get dressed and meet me downstairs in the kitchen." He said and dean heard his footsteps walking away. He wore a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and walked downstairs to the giant kitchen where Jay was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of him and across the table, there was a bowl of soup with a glass of orange juice next to it. </p><p>"Hey, kiddo. Have a seat. How you feelin'?" </p><p>Dean sat down, slightly blushed. "I'm… I'm much better. Thanks, Mr. Jay."</p><p>Jay considered him for a moment with a kind smile. "Good. You must be hungry. That's chicken curry noodle soup. I asked them not to make it spicy. Doctor insisted that you need to eat better and more. After you're done eating, you can take those pills with the juice. They're vitamins and iron." </p><p>"Where is he?" Dean asked. </p><p>Jay gave him another smile. "He left for Chicago this morning after you fell asleep. He should be back in a few days."</p><p>Dean felt something drop from his chest to his stomach. Probably his heart! He remembered the last thing he said to the man and felt absolutely horrible. "It's my fault." He whispered in a terrified voice. </p><p>"What was your fault?" Jay asked with a curious frown. </p><p>"I said some terrible things to him before I fell asleep. I told him… I told him that I thought he took homeless kids like me and hurt them and and… Oh My God" He was panicking again. </p><p>Jay got up from his seat stood above him and gently touched his shoulders. "Hey hey you need to calm down. Listen to me, Dean? Hey… Calm down. He didn't leave cuz of what you said." </p><p>"Why then?" Dean was tearing up. </p><p>"He went on a business trip. It was planned. Ok? He's a big guy, Dean. He doesn't get his feelings hurt that easily. You did nothing wrong. I mean what you said to him is not true, but you need to know that it's not why he left." Jay explained to him softly. </p><p>"It's not true?" That was the only thing Dean heard. </p><p>Jay gave him a meaningful smile. "No, Dean. It's absolutely not. And it's not my place to explain further." </p><p>"Why didn't he take me with him then? He took me with him the last time." Not that it was a particularly fond memory except for the fisting thing, but still… Dean hadn't been away from the man for this long. </p><p>Jay huffed a laugh. "Honey, you're sick. You need rest and comfort, plus, this is a different trip. He's taking care of some problems." </p><p>"What problems? Did he go alone? What if someone hurts him?" Dean had a small idea of what sir did and it was scary and full of dangerous people who would want him dead. </p><p> </p><p>Jay gave him a strange look, something between confusion and amusement. "He didn't go alone, and I'm pretty sure he'll be ok. He knows what he's doing, well, job-wise, at least." Jay said meaningfully. Dean was smart enough to know he was talking about sir's attitude towards Dean. </p><p>But Dean just nodded his head and tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but was not successful. He missed sir already. A few days without him? "What should I do now then?" He asked and harshly wiped his tears away. </p><p>Jay sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"He wants you to eat and sleep well. So, you'll be doing that. The things you ordered are on a one day rush so they should be here today so you won't get bored so much. You can find me mostly in the training hall or in the library. Come to me if you need anything. You're still free inside the mansion and everyone is ordered to protect you." </p><p>"Protect me from what?" </p><p>"Alien invasion." Jay winked at him. Dean giggled and before he could comment on it, Jay's phone rang. He looked at the screen before getting up and hitting the green button and facing Dean. "Eat and take the meds…. Jay here." He said the second part to his phone and Dean was sure he heard the distinct gravely sound of Sir's voice coming through the phone, but Jay already left the kitchen. Dean sighed and began eating. It was probably the most delicious food he has ever eaten but he still felt so abandoned and emotional. Dean drank some of his juice. He wanted to drown himself! </p><p>Before he could wallow in his own misery, Jay walked back in and held his phone out to Dean. "Hold the tears. Someone's on the phone for you." He smiled. </p><p>Dean wiped his tears and took the phone from him and watched as Jay walked out of the kitchen. </p><p>"Hello?" Dean mumbled into the phone. </p><p>"Hi baby." It was sir! Dean got so emotional that he just started sobbing into the phone. </p><p>"Aw, baby, don't cry." He said softly, almost pleading. </p><p>"Daddy, I'm sorry I said those bad things, I'm so sorry, please come back, I'm sorry about last night too, I lied, I don't have feelings for you, please come back." He begged in a tiny broken voice. </p><p>The man sighed deeply before speaking. </p><p>"Sweetheart, I didn't leave because of what you said, ok? I'm on a business trip, baby. Daddy will be back in no time. Until then, can you be a good boy for me?" He said softly and Dean could hear the smile in his voice. </p><p>"What should I do?" Dean asked. Desperate to please the man. </p><p>"Eat well, rest and take your meds and listen to Jay. I told Jay to get you some drawing supplies, you can draw things if you like and I'll look at them when I'm back. Your things will also arrive today, get busy with them and do not touch yourself." He added the last one with a hint of tease. </p><p>"Ok, daddy. What about you?" Dean asked, still worried. </p><p>"Oh, daddy's gonna touch himself plenty thinking about his sweet pet." The man chuckled on the other end of the line. </p><p>"Nooo! I mean, like, please be careful" Dean protested. </p><p>The man let out one of his signature throaty laughter. "I will be, puppy. Don't worry about me. How's your tummy? How's the bleeding?" </p><p>"It's - it's better. Mr. Jay got me food." He sniffled. </p><p>"That's good, baby. Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you in a few days, ok?" </p><p> </p><p>------------------</p><p>Castiel's pov </p><p>Castiel hung up the phone before getting sappier with the kid. He'd already fucked up! So much for trying to get away from his feelings for the child. One word from Jay about how Dean was worried sick about him and Castiel had to ask Jay to put his boy on the phone. </p><p>He walked into the hotel's meeting room where everyone was waiting for him. There were a few bodyguards around the room and Benny, Michael and this new guy, John Winchester, were sitting at the table drinking whiskey and smoking. </p><p>"Gentlemen." He greeted everyone and sat down. </p><p>"Good to see you again, brother." Benny said and pushed a double shot of whiskey towards him. </p><p>Castiel lit up a cigarette and eyed the new guy. Dark hair with some grey patches, grey stubble and green eyes. Then he looked back at Benny. "You too. I see you brought a friend?" </p><p>Benny laughed and patted Winchester on the shoulder. "Yup, this is John Winchester. Johnny boy here owns a very successful trafficking business. Johnny? This is Castiel Novak. The biggest mob boss across the states." </p><p>The guy eyed the brothers before raising his glass to them. "Of course I know The Dark Angel. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. You and your brothers have made quite a name for yourselves. It's an honor to sit at the same table as you." </p><p>Ah, a bootlicker. Castiel hated them. But he usually played along to get information and see if they'd be of any use to him. </p><p>He nodded politely at the guy. "Thank you. Where are you based in?" </p><p>"New York and Chicago. Did some business in my home state too. Kansas, but I’m mostly in the big apple now." </p><p>"When did you move to New York?" He asked. </p><p>"About 17 years ago. Got my girlfriend pregnant and we had to move away." </p><p>Castiel tried to keep his composure. Numbers matched so far! </p><p>"A family man." Michael said and tipped his head towards the guy.</p><p>"Well, I'm an eligible bachelor now." Winchester snorted. </p><p>"How come?" Castiel asked. </p><p>"Ah, long story. And an old one." He said and waved his hand in a friendly but dismissive way. Castiel decided not to push further for now.</p><p>"Anyway…" Winchester said, "As I mentioned, I'm also based here in Chicago which means I, too, know Adrian Pelosi. We've been friends for quite a while and when he heard I was joining this meeting, he asked me to mediate." </p><p>Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Mediate? His man snitched our deal to the NYPD. It cost me 10 million cash." </p><p>"He was a stupid man who thought he was avenging his dead family. I hear you put him out of his misery." </p><p>Castiel remembered the night he tore Dean apart after killing the snitch. "I did." </p><p>"Good! Adrian would like to compensate you for half of your loss and he'd be in your debt for the rest. He knows he messed up by mixing burned pawns into such an important exchange. I don't think having the commissioner of Chicago PD in your debt plus five million is such a bad deal. You say the word right now, I send a text message and the money will be wired to you in seconds." He said with a smile and held up his phone. </p><p>"Adrian wants to cut another deal with me, tell him to show up himself. He should know by now… I don't appreciate second-hand negotiations by errand boys. He watched me kill one before." He said in a dangerously low voice and attempted to get up and leave. </p><p>"Wait…" Winchester hasted, "His brother recently died of cancer. He's trying to put his brother's house in order. Mr. Novak, you have brothers. You should know how it feels. Adrian was not behind that deal getting fucked. You've been partners for a few years. At least give him the benefit of the doubt this time. He asked me to throw you a party. He told me about your… particular taste, so, I have arranged a party in the best fetish club uptown tonight for you, your brother and Benny. Come to the party, have some fun and see how you feel about it then. Adrian promised me he'll join." </p><p>Castiel kept his eyes trained on the guy and considered the offer. He’s heard about Adrian losing his brother from his own reliable sources so he knew this wasn’t a sham. Plus, like Winchester said… having the commissioner in your debt sounded much better than killing him.</p><p>“I’m not a patient man, Mr. Winchester. Adrian knows that all too well. Tell him I’ll consider it very disrespectful if he doesn’t show up tonight.” He said, downed the last of his drink and got up from his seat. Micheal followed.</p><p>“He’ll be there. On his behalf, I appreciate the second chance. I’ll send a limo to the hotel at 9 tonight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it. Please give me feedback in the comments so I know if I should upload the rest. &gt;&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>